Rosalind Stark
by Red-Spark-715
Summary: Peter ends up with a little girl after her mother gets hurt trying to keep Peter safe. Not knowing what else to do. Peter calls Happy, who calls Tony. This story is set an AU with a large explanation in the first chapter. Warning: Talks of genes/mutations, their bodily effects, and minor cussing. May increase to M later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Rosalind Stark**

 **Personal Author's Note: (Not Vital to Story)**

I'm writing this for two main reasons. One this story idea has been in my head since I got sick back in August, and two, I'm fighting off a bit of depression about the Marvel/Avengers Universe right now. I just keep thinking about how in ten or fifteen years they will remake Iron Man, and RDJ won't be Tony Stark. This make me want to cry a little bit. So this is my distraction. Hope you all enjoy my story. It's my first Avengers story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or any characters or variations of Marvel/Avengers. I only own my OCs.

 **Alternate Universe Setup: (Important to read!/Vital to Understanding!)**

The story is set after the first Avengers movie, at most a year after the New York incident. Ignores the movies following the Avengers, except Spider-Man Homecoming. All the original six Avengers plus Loki live in the tower at least part time. Loki is part of team now as part of his punishment.

Tony is working with Peter Parker, sort of a pet project. Spider-Man has helped the Avengers out, but they don't know who he is or that Tony is helping him. Well Natasha has a feeling. Basically everything happened that happened in Spider-Man Homecoming, but switch him saving the plane in the move to just a shipment of Avengers weapons and tech. Tony is at the emotional level that he is at in Spider-Man Homecoming, but few people get to see it. The team still seems him as the classic genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist.

I chose this AU design because I like Javis more than Friday, and I didn't think I was up for writing about the whole extended team. Also, I read a fic where Aunt May occupation was a nurse, and I thought it made sense for her odd hours and caring treatment of Peter. So I am going with her being a part time Nurse.

Pairings:

Tony/Pepper

Thor/Jane

(I am planning on there being a note on pairings at the end of the second chapter)

 **Chapter One:** The Science Fair

A convention center is filled with children under the age of ten showing off their science projects. Peter is wearing his yellow blazer walking with Ned. The academic team had been volunteered by Mr Harrington to help out with the fair. This was not an average fair. These children were prodigies from across the United States. Across the center, Jane and Thor were looking at each child's project. Jane was asked to be a guest judge, and Thor had chosen to take along.

Thor could be heard from the other side of the center yelling about how extraordinary everything was. "Have you met Thor?" Ned asked walking with Peter.

"Not really, I've helped out during a couple battles he was at, but I've never met him met him," explained Peter trying not to smile. Michelle headed over to them.

"The parents here are over bearing," she observed in her usual tone.

"They can't be that bad. They just all think their kids are the best," smiled Peter.

"Yeah, let's go socialize," Ned led the way to another table.

They watched as a little boy talked about how styrofoam recycling can be done with limonene. His father was mouthing the words to him. Michelle threw a look to Peter and Ned.

"Where are you from?" asked Peter hoping to end the rehearsed conversation.

"Nevada," he answered smiling broadly.

"Cool," Peter smiled. Michelle pulled the two boys off to see another project.

They headed over to a new table. "Hi, I'm Peter Parker what's your name?" Peter introduced himself to the curly haired little girl. She was setting up what looked like a small little robot.

"My name is Rosalind Maria," she answered with a smile.

"Rozz, I think Parker is his last name," commented the mother glancing up from her book.

"Well that's dumb," she went back to setting up her things. Michelle let out a monotone laugh at her comment. They watched as the robots walked about.

"This is great. Did your mom help you?" Ned asked poking at the tiny bots.

"No, Mommy's bad with tech," snickered the girl pushing her long springy curls out of her face.

"I bring down one university wide system, and suddenly I'm bad at tech," grumbled the mother. She had strawberry blonde hair leaning more toward red. Peter couldn't shake that she looked familiar.

"Do you want to work for Stark industries? Cause Peter here has an internship there," Ned nudged his friend. Peter was confused till he saw the Stark Industries logo in the corner of her tri fold display, but it was in green and pink glitter with puffballs littered around it.

"No, it's my last name," the little girl rolled her eyes at Ned.

"Ned, you're sounding like a bigger loser than usual," Michelle gave him the usual look.

A boom sounded from across the center. Screams could be heard everywhere. Peter grabbed his bag ready to suit up to be Spider-Man, but his arm was grabbed and pulled back by Michelle. "Peter are you a moron?" her tone was almost angry as she pulled him and Ned under a table. The little girl and her mother were also under the adjoining table.

Thor's shouts of "Doom you are not welcome here!" could be heard as the two battled.

xxXXxx

"Doom has no time for you," announced Doctor Doom sending a swarm of doom bots after Thor. He proceeded through the center lifting tables terrifying children as though he was looking for something.

Thor was making quick work of the doom bots, but he was causing large amounts of damage to the building as well.

xxXXxx

The ceiling was shaking and pieces of doom bots were flying everywhere.

"I wish daddy was here," muttered the little girl. She was now huddled between. Ned and Michelle. Peter and her mother were closer to edges of the table. Peter was watching for an opportunity to slip away. Thor could use his help.

Peter saw the opening and ran. "Watch her," ordered the mother rushing after Peter. A piece of a doom bot was about to hit Peter when she knocked him out of the way. The woman was pinned under the bot pieces and some rubble. He was able to move everything with ease. She was unconscious but breathing.

Thor had caused Doom enough damage that he retreated.

Ambulances arrived tending to the wounded. They were taking the woman away, on a stretcher.

"What about her daughter?" called Peter, his friends following. He was now carrying the crying little girl.

"No father here?" asked one of the medics.

Peter looked to Rosalind for an answer. "No, it's just me and my mommy," she sobbed clinging to Peter.

"Then she can ride along," the man tried to take her from Peter, but she wouldn't let go.

"Peter go with her," ordered Michelle. The man motioned for the teenager to get in with the girl.

"What hospital are you going to? I'll meet you there," called Ned.

"New York Presbyterian," the man called back.

"My aunt works there," Peter told the man. He nodded. "Is she going to be okay?" he asked looking at the young woman who had still not regained consciousness.

"Not sure, she definitely has a few broken bones, but we wouldn't know more until we get her in," the man explained.

xxXXxx

"Peter!" called Ned rushing down the hall. The little girl was asleep in the chair next to Peter. "How's the mom?" he asked once he reached his friend.

"Aunt May is trying to find out now," replied Peter. May exited the room. "How is she?" the boys asked immediately.

"She has a broken wrist, a dislocated hip, and some scratches. The ones on her face needed a few stiches. She still hasn't regained consciousness, but they believe she should within a day or two," she explained glancing at the little girl. "She calmed down?" she asked moving to crouch down next to sleeping girl.

"Yeah, she fell asleep," Peter moved so Aunt May could have his seat.

"They called the fair and between Thor and Doom the records were destroyed, so all we have is the id card. It says her name is Vivian Ewart. Does she have one?" May asked trying to see if she was wearing one.

"I have it. She was playing with it," Peter handed her the id card. It read Rosalind Stark.

"Stark, could she be related to Tony?" she asked Peter and Ned.

"I don't know. I don't think Tony has any family left after parents died," answered Peter.

Ned made a face, "I don't know. She looks kind of like him. Maybe we should call him or Mr Happy."

"Ned there's no way there related," Peter looked at the girl again her hair was the same color as Tony's.

"Peter, I think you should call them. Since the paperwork from the conference is gone, we don't have any emergency contact information. The hospital will have to call social services if her mother doesn't wake up in the next few hours or a relative isn't found," explained May looking at the little girl.

"Yeah, what if she's like his third cousin or something," Ned chimed in.

"Okay, I'll call," Peter gave in.

xxXXxx

"Peter!" yelled Happy.

"Kid!" yelled Tony. They both called running down the hallway. "Are you okay?" Tony and Happy grabbed Peter and started looking him over for injury.

"I'm fine," assured Peter.

"Happy said you ended up at the hospital after the Doom attack. I knew I shouldn't have left Point Break to handle it," snapped Tony. He was dressed in his usual designer suit and sunglasses.

All the yelling woke Rosalind up. She sat up rubbing her eyes. She seemed sleepy until she saw Tony. "Daddy!" she exclaimed jumping up to grab Tony.

"Uh I think you have me confused with someone else," Tony worked to remove the little girl.

"Rosalind's your daughter!" Ned's mouth hung open.

"Rosalind?" he looked confused.

"Boss," Happy motioned toward her mother's room.

 ** _Please Review and Follow, it means a lot to me. No Negativity Please this is my first Avengers fic!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rosalind Stark**

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or any characters or variations of Marvel/Avengers. I only own my OCs.

 **Chapter Two:** Child in the Tower

"Boss," Happy motioned toward her mother's room.

Tony peered into the room. "Shit," he groaned.

"I take it you know her Mr Stark," Aunt May glared at Tony assuming one of his one night stands had come back to haunt him.

"Viv's an old friend," Tony answered simply.

"Then you would be okay with watching Rosalind until her mother wakes up?" asked May her stern look not lifting.

"Uh well," he stammered.

"I get to stay over at Daddy's!" the little girl was now bouncing with excitement.

"I'll go get a booster seat for her," Happy announced before leaving.

"Can I at least borrow Peter?" asked Tony hoping not to be left alone with a small child. May nodded with a sigh.

xxXXxx

Peter, Happy, Tony, and Rosalind entered the tower.

"JARVIS, is anyone home?" asked Tony once they entered the elevator.

"Yes sir, all except Mr Odinson are on the common floor. He and Doctor Foster should be arriving back within the next few hours," answered JARVIS.

"Daddy who's that?" Rosalind asked clutching Tony's hand.

"Ma'am, I am JARVIS. Just A Rather Very Intelligent System," JARVIS introduced himself.

"Wow, Daddy did you build him?" she asked. Tony nodded still looking uncomfortable at being called Daddy.

xxXXxx

The elevator dinged causing the team to glance toward it.

"JARVIS is Tony back?" asked Steve moving from the kitchen. Loki sat reading at the bar. Natasha and Bruce were watching television in the living area, while Clint was looking out the window.

"Sir has returned along with three guests," JARVIS informed them.

"Are these guests friendly?" asked Natasha alert and ready.

"All three are friendly," he answered simply.

The elevator dinged open. Happy, Peter, Tony and Rosalind walked out. The team stared. Tony was holding a little girl's hand, and there was a random teenager.

"Tony who are they?" Natasha asked sizing up the situation.

"Uh well this is Peter and this is Rosalind. And you all remember Happy," Tony pointed to each. "I'm going to show Rosalind to her room. Happy can explain," Tony rushed off with Rosalind.

They all stared at Happy. "Peter is an intern at Stark Industries. Rosalind is the daughter of an old friend of Mr Stark's," explained Happy.

"This friend have a name?" asked Bruce a little amused.

"She has Tony's hair," commented Natasha quietly.

"Vivian Ewart," Happy replied.

Bruce dropped the remote. "Tony didn't" Bruce's mouth hung open.

"Didn't what?" asked Steve looking confused. The assassins showed no emotion, but were waiting to hear Bruce's explanation.

"Vivian Ewart is a famous geneticists. She was known for her work in the designer baby industry," Bruce explained.

"I'm not following. What's a designer baby?" asked Steve looking around the room.

"It's when you try to make the baby look like you want or get the traits you want by altering it's genes," explained Clint moving in closer to join the group.

"Like how they altered me to be a super solider?" Steve asked looking between Bruce and Clint to see if he had understood correctly.

"Similar, but they do this before the baby is made," elaborated Bruce. Steve frowned.

"Peter can you go entertain Rosalind while I speak to the team?" Tony reentered the room looking a little pale. Peter nodded rushing off to find her.

"Okay here's the deal. I'm not good with kids, but we have to watch her till her mom wakes up. I need you guys' help on this. According to the doctors, Viv could be out for one to three days… Happy maybe you and Peter should go get her a few things. What to kids need?" Tony was already overwhelmed.

"Tony it'll be fine," Natasha assured in a calm tone.

"Have any of us ever been around kids?" Tony's head was spinning. He'd never been around children, Steve had been in ice or a war most of his life, Bruce was a time bomb, master assassins aren't who you call as babysitters, and the God of mischief was for sure a no go. Tony started to have an anxiety attack.

"Tony go to your lab or something we'll deal with things here," offered Clint.

Once Tony got his breathing under control, he stood heading to his lab. He stopped before leaving. "Oh and she calls me Daddy," he took another deep breath.

"Stark are you the girl's father?" asked the God of Mischief snapping his book close.

"The last thing I am is a father to anyone," Tony answered leaving the room.

xxXXxx

"Rosalind wait up," called Peter walking after the little girl who was running down the hall back to the common space.

"Hi," Steve greeted the little girl.

"You're Captain America," she announced looking pleased with herself.

"Yes I am, but my civilian name is Steve Rogers," Steve introduced himself.

"My full name is Rosalind Maria Stark," she introduced herself turning to see everyone. When she saw Loki she suddenly seemed nervous.

"I'm Bruce Banner, this is Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, and that is Loki," Bruce pointed everyone out.

"Rosalind where are you from?" asked Natasha moving to get down to eye level with the girl.

"Texas," she answered with a big smile.

"Well swinging by her house is out then," commented Clint.

"Were you and your mom staying at a hotel in town?" Natasha asked hoping for better luck this time.

"Yeah, but I don't remember the name. I'm sorry," she apologized looking a little teary eyed.

"No big deal, I'll get Coulson to make some calls," Natasha assured her.

"I'll go grab her some things for tonight," Happy started to turn to leave.

"Do you have a clue as to what this child wears, eats, or likes?" Loki's words were harsh.

"No, but she's a kid how hard could it be," shrugged Happy. He had dealt with Peter how much harder could she be. She didn't even have superpowers, or he hoped to god she didn't.

"Take the child with you. She'll have an opinion," Loki stood approaching the girl. Her eyes were wide with what everyone assumed was fear. The public still was not very fond of Loki.

"Fine, come on kid," he motioned for Rosalind to come with.

"Someone should go with you," Steve said moving to get his coat, but once he was back Happy and Rosalind were gone. "They already left?" Steve looked around surprised.

"Yeah, Loki went with them," Clint informed him making a face. Peter felt uncomfortable being in the tower without Happy or Tony. "So kid, are you interning as a babysitter or why did you brought along on this?" Clint asked the teenager with a snicker.

"Uh no sir. I'm a regular intern… I go to Midtown School of Science and Technology. Our academic team was working the science fair Doctor Doom attacked," Peter explained not wanting them to figure out who he was.

"Is that where Rosalind's mom got hurt?" asked Steve his eyes full of concern.

"Yeah, I was trying to get help, and she knocked me out of the way of a trashed doom bot," Peter swallowed hard. He was Spider-Man. He was supposed to protect people not land them in the hospital.

"It's not your fault. Adults don't want kids getting hurt," Steve gave him a reassuring smile. Bruce and Clint nodded their agreement.

"Was Dr Ewart there as a judge or was Rosalind in the fair?" Bruce asked his interested peaked.

"Rosalind was competing in the fair. She had built little robots," Peter held his hands close together to show the size.

"Then she's a child prodigy like Tony," Bruce observed. Everyone in the room was glancing around seeming to each have their own ideas in their head.

After nearly ten minutes of silence, Peter spoke, "I'm going to go back to the hospital to meet up with my aunt for dinner. Could you please tell Mr Stark and Happy that I can come back if they need me?" he asked backing away toward the elevator. Steve nodded.

As soon as Peter was gone, the conversation began. "Tony said he's not her father, but there are way too many similarities," blurted Clint.

"We should trust Tony," stated Steve.

"They have the same hair, the same eyes, the same last name, and she's a child genius!" Clint nearly yelled.

"Dr Ewart was ground breaking in her work. Maybe she made her daughter look like Tony," offered Bruce.

"Or Stark could have offered her some of his DNA to use in research," suggested Natasha.

"Or Tony could have banged her! Is Dr Ewart hot?" asked Clint looking at Bruce. Steve cringed at the use of the word banged.

"I don't think I've ever seen a picture of her," Bruce answered honestly.

"Hey JARVIS, could you get us a picture of Dr Ewart?" Clint yelled his request to the AI.

"I'm afraid I cannot. All information on Dr Ewart is marked confidential," JARVIS answered.

"Well that raises more questions," Natasha commented.

"I bet he did bang her, and she's ugly," snickered Clint. All three of his teammates gave him a disapproving look.

xxXXxx

Tony had been working in his lab for a few hours.

"Sir, Miss Potts is on the line for you," announced JARVIS.

"Patch her through," Tony answered dropping what he was working on to wipe his hands.

"Hey Tony, you missed a meeting today," she did not sound happy.

"Sorry Pep, Peter called Happy from the hospital, so we rushed down," Tony started to explain unsure to what extent he really wanted to go.

"Is he okay? What happened?" she asked quickly forgetting about the meeting.

"Doom attacked a science fair he was at, but he's okay," Tony still didn't know if he should mention Rosalind.

"Good," she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Pep, do you ever think about what it would be like to do the whole normal family thing?" Tony figured it wasn't a bad lead in.

"Tony, are you sure you didn't get hit by Doom," she laughed lightly.

"I'm serious," he replied.

"I think Stark Industries is our baby, plus you are a big enough child to take care of," she laughed again. Tony rolled his eyes deciding not to mention Rosalind.

xxXXxx

"We have returned!" shouted Thor. Jane and Darcy were with him.

"Thor, you don't have to yell," Jane reminded him smiling.

"What have you guys been up to?" asked Darcy joining Bruce and Natasha on the couch.

"Tony may have a daughter," answered Bruce.

"The Man of Iron has a child?" Thor and Jane joined them in the living area.

"What do you mean by may?" asked Jane raising an eyebrow.

"Tony said he's not her father, but," Natasha started to explain but was cut off by Clint.

"She looks like him, is a genius, and her last name is Stark!" blurted Clint.

"What do you mean she looks like him?' asked Darcy trying to picture a female child version of Tony.

"They have similar hair and eyes, but you will see for yourself when they get back," answered Steve.

"The Small Lady of Iron will be staying with us?" Thor asked a smile spreading across his face.

"Yes, but I don't think you should call her that. Her name is Rosalind," explained Bruce. He didn't think the name small lady of iron would help Tony's anxiety.

"Rosalind," Thor repeated as though he were trying to make sure he pronounced it correctly.

"Why's the munchkin staying here?" asked Darcy.

"Her mother was injured in the Doom attack earlier today," Steve frowned turning toward Thor. "What was he after at a children's science fair?" he asked the god of thunder.

"I am unsure. Doom only seemed to wish to frighten the Midgard children," answered Thor with a furrowed brow. The attack had not made sense to him either.

Natasha made a face. "Could he have been searching for a specific child?" she asked.

"It is possible," Thor nodded.

"You think he was after Rosalind?" Bruce asked looking a bit worried.

"Maybe, I'll call Director Fury and ask him to check if there were other possible targets there," Natasha pulled out her phone to call him.

The elevator dinged opening to reveal Happy weighed down with bags, Rosalind with a mile wide smile, and a beautiful woman with long raven hair and green eyes.

"Guys, is Happy back yet?" he froze staring at the random woman standing there with Rosalind. "Who's the hottie?" asked Tony eyeing her up and down.

"No idea," Barton was looking over her curves. Bruce and Steve were staring as well.

"Brother, your shapeshifting is impressive as always," chuckled Thor.

Barton gagged, "That's Loki?"

"Yes, I did not wish to be recognized on this outing, and who would look twice at a woman," chuckled Loki. His voice was still similar to his normal voice, but the laughter sounded soft and non-threatening.

"Trust me, they were looking twice," snickered Darcy from the couch.

Loki changed back into his normal form while Rosalind ran to hug Tony.

 **Author's Note – Loki**

Loki is likely to change gender some in this story. I'm not making him stay a male or a female because I feel like he is more gender fluid. If this bothers you, I'm sorry. Also there will be mentions of Norse mythology later on in this story.

 **Author's Note – Pairings**

 **Okay, so I am running this story through my head over and over, and I haven't decided what pairings to make.**

I love Pepper and Tony in the movieverse, but I love Tony being homosexual/bisexual in fanfiction. Then there's everyone else to consider. I am teetering between FrostIron (Loki/Tony) or Stony (Steve/Tony). I am also considering Tony/Bruce or just leaving him with Pepper, but I think it's going to end up as one of the first two I mentioned.

 **If you have an opinion on which you would like to see please private message me. I can write this story without opinions, but it will take longer due to my over active imagination.**

 ** _Please Review and Follow, it means a lot to me. No Negativity Please this is my first Avengers fic!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rosalind Stark**

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or any characters or variations of Marvel/Avengers. I only own my OCs.

 **Chapter Three:** Rough Night

"Daddy, Loki and Mr Happy took me shopping!" she yelled excitedly hugging Tony.

"She should be more than set," grumbled Happy heading off to the guest room.

"Rozz and I decided on pizza for dinner," explained Loki.

"Rozz?" Tony glanced down at the little girl.

"Yeah, Mommy and my friends call me Rozz. You can too Daddy," she announced with a bright smile.

"Okay then, Rozz what kind of pizza do you like?" Tony asked still remaining very awkward in his interaction with the child.

"Cheese!" she announced with a bounce.

"Okay, JAVIS order our usual pizza order and add an extra cheese pizza," Tony told the AI.

"She so cute!" grinned Darcy looking at the little girl.

"Hi!" Rosalind smiled at her knowing the comment was about her.

"I'm Darcy," she introduced herself.

"I'm Rosalind Stark," she gave an adorable little wave.

"Can I call you Rozz?" Darcy asked looking as though she wanted to hug the girl.

"Do you wanna be my friend?" asked Rosalind narrowing her eyes slightly.

"Sure, we can be friends," Darcy didn't notice the change.

"Then yes, you can call me Rozz," Rosalind answered her expression relaxing. "You're Thor," she grinned as though it was an answer to a question.

"Yes, and this is Lady Jane," Thor introduced Jane.

xxXXxx

"Hi Aunt May," Peter waved to his aunt from his place by the nurses station.

"She'll be done in a few minutes," the nurse at the desk told him.

"Okay, I'm going to check on someone," Peter went off to check on the girl's mother, Dr Ewart.

There was a hallow boom as a wall started to crumble. Peter ran into an empty room and pulled on his suit then headed back to the hall. The wall now had a large hole in it. Doctor Doom walked into the hospital and straight for Dr Ewart's room.

"Doom I didn't think you were that kind of doctor," Peter yelled to get his attention.

Doom glared at Spider-Man. "This doesn't concern you," growled Doctor Doom not taking the young hero seriously.

"What do you want with Dr Ewart?" demanded Spider-Man shooting a web and dragging the metal man back a few feet.

"Stark believes he is untouchable," Doom laughed tossing Spider-Man into a wall by his web.

Before Spider-Man could get to his feet, Doom pulled the chart from the bed. "Doom has what he came for," he announced disappearing back out the hole. Spider-Man got up groaning slightly going back into the hallway. May came running.

"Peter," she tackled him into a hug.

"I'm okay," he assured her despite the bit of pain he was in. He didn't want to worry her.

"What did he want?" May asked while Peter changed back into his normal clothes.

"He took the clipboard from the end of the bed," Peter replied pulling his sweater back over his head.

"The other nurses called the police, so you can tell them what you saw," May told him.

"But I need to call Mr Stark," he stammered.

"Go ahead, but you're talking to the police too," Aunt May gave him a don't argue look. He nodded.

xxXXxx

"Anyone want to tell me why I am just now hearing about you having a kid Stark," snapped Director Fury. He had barged into the tower while everyone ate pizza.

"Like I said I'm not a father," Tony grumble. Rosalind cocked her head to the side at his statement.

"Well Stark is the only name on this program worth kidnapping," Fury waved a pamphlet in his hand.

"You used a pamphlet to check the kids out. I thought you would have used a computer," Darcy commented.

"Doom wiped all the computers and destroyed the files. The programs were the only documentation left," spat Fury he was obviously annoyed.

"That sounds intentional," commented Tony casting a worried glance at Rozz.

"We believe it was," Fury seemed calmer. Tony's phone rang. "Stark were not done talking," Fury glared at the man.

Tony held up one finger, and answered his phone. "Yellow," he smirked at the angry director as he walked out of the room. "Hey kid, what's up?"

"Doom attacked the hospital," Peter croaked out.

"Are you and May okay?" asked Tony.

"Yeah, he blew a hole in the wall and stole the records for Rosalind's mom," Peter explained.

"Why would he do that?" Doom was making less sense with each attack.

"He said you think you're untouchable," Peter recapped Doom's vague threat.

"Kid, stay at the hospital till either a SHIELD agent or an Avenger gets there okay," Tony's mind was racing at the possibilities.

"I will," Peter assured him before hanging up.

Tony headed back to the team to find Fury finishing a phone call as well.

"Doom struck again. This time at a hospital," Fury watched Tony. "But you already knew that huh?"

"Yeah, one of my interns' aunt works there, so he saw the whole thing and called me," Tony answered keeping a straight face.

"Interesting, did he mention Spider-Man?" Fury eyed the inventor for a tell.

"Yes, and that I was threaten and a file was stolen," Tony retorted.

"We can station an agent on her room at all times," Fury offered.

"I want her brought here," Tony countered.

"Fine, Agent Hill will coordinate and ride along once the hospital agrees to release her," Fury turned to leave. "And Stark, this conversation isn't over," with that Fury left the building.

Rozz yawned looking sleepy at the table.

"Tony, I think you should put her to bed," suggested Clint.

"How do I do that? Do I just tell her or what do I do?" Tony was panicking again.

"I've got it Tony," Steve walked over to Rozz scooping her up into his arms.

"You need to breathe," Bruce was trying to make sure Tony did not have another full scale panic attack.

"I'm just going to go down to my lab for a while," Tony stood leaving everyone else to finish the pizza.

xxXXxx

It was the middle of the night when Tony heard a noise. He was in his lab drinking, not excessively, just enough to take the edge off. He turned toward the noise expecting it to be a member of the team or maybe even Doom, but the lab was locked as always.

Instead of a teammate or a villain, Tony saw Rozz staring at him with tears in her eyes.

"Rozz what are you doing up?" he asked not really knowing what else to say.

"I can't sleep," she whined hugging his dirty jeans.

"Why can't you sleep? Are you worried about your mom?" Tony picked her up as he had seen Peter and Steve do. She hugged his neck tight.

"No, Steve said she'd be here tomorrow," Steve must have told her when he was putting her to bed.

"Then why can't you sleep?" Tony asked again.

"I don't have my stuffies," she whimpered.

"Your stuffies?" Tony had no idea what a stuffie was.

"Stuffed Animals," she smiled a silly smile at Tony's confusion.

"Did Happy not buy you one?" Tony didn't know much about kids, but he would have assumed a stuffed animal of some sort would have been on the list.

"Yes, but they aren't my stuffies," she told him firmly.

"What are your stuffies?" Tony asked still holding her.

"Mr Booregard and Lokitty," Tony raised an eyebrow at the names.

"Okay where could I purchase a Mr Booregard or a Lokitty?" Tony asked assuming she would not sleep without these odd sounding toys.

"You can't buy them," Rozz told him with a yawn.

"I'm pretty rich," Tony told her with a smirk.

"Mommy made them," she explained. Tony's eyes widened. He hadn't expected that. His parents never were the type for handmade toys. They were probably in the hotel room that Coulson was supposed to be tracking down.

"I'll make sure you have them tomorrow night," Tony promised hugging the little girl.

"Thank you Daddy," she snuggled into his chest. Her cheek was pressed against the arc reactor.

Tony sat down in one of the chairs not wanting to move her. She was almost asleep. Once he was sure she was sleep, he asked JARVIS, "How did she get in?"

"She opened the panel sir, there is still a chair in the doorway. I recommend exiting with caution," warned the AI. She accessed the panel; he wondered whether JARVIS meant she messed with the coding or the wiring. Oh well he would look in the morning drifting off to sleep himself.

xxXXxx

"Rozz isn't in her bed!" yelled Darcy. Everyone started checking every room in the tower.

"Is Tony still in the lab?" asked Steve, hoping maybe the girl was with him.

"Yeah, what, you want to go tell him we lost his maybe kid," groaned Clint looking around and under the furniture.

"The lab is the only place we haven't checked," Bruce chimed in heading for the elevator.

The team headed down to the lab, expecting to find Tony locked in and passed out. Instead they were shocked to find the entrance panel dismantled and Tony asleep with Rozz snuggled to his chest.

xxXXxx

Steve made breakfast for everyone, but Tony did not attend. Rozz sat between Thor and Loki eating her breakfast happily.

"Agent Hill should be here this morning with your mother" Steve told her hoping to keep the small child happy. She nodded.

"Once you're done eating, we shall get you cleaned and dressed," Loki informed her running his fingers through her mop of brown curls.

True to his word, Loki picked her up as soon as she was finished eating and left the room.

The rest of the team still sat around the kitchen lazily starting their days when Tony entered to grab a cup of coffee.

"Tony, are you ready to talk today?" Bruce asked his friend.

"No," Tony answered quickly.

"We let you off the hook yesterday Tony. You owe us an explanation," Natasha made her way to block Tony's path.

"I can't okay, I just can't" Tony looked panicked and anxiety ridden moving to exit the common space as quickly as possible.

xxXXxx

Rozz was sitting at the coffee table putting together a puzzle with Loki and Bruce.

"Who knew Loki was so good with kids," laughed Steve.

"My brother has had many children, but they are all grown now," Thor mentioned. Everyone stared at him wide eyed.

Before anyone could comment, Agent Hill arrived. "Tell Stark, Dr Ewart is on his medical floor. She still hasn't regained consciousness," she explained glancing at Rosalind. "That her?" she asked.

"Yep, I asked around, but what have you heard?" Clint asked wondering what the agent knew.

"I asked, but there seems to be nothing. When Tony Stark became Iron Man, SHIELD did an in-depth search of his past. But they never found anything like this," replied Hill.

"That's basically, what I have. You think she's his?" Clint asked trying not to voice his own opinion yet.

Hill smirked, "Go take a look at her mother."

 ** _Please Review and Follow, it means a lot to me. No Negativity Please this is my first Avengers fic!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Rosalind Stark**

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or any characters or variations of Marvel/Avengers. I only own my OCs.

 **Chapter Four:** One Side of the Story

After Agent Hill left, Loki stood. "Come, let us go see your mother," Loki announced helping the girl to her feet.

A smile formed on Clint's face. "Loki, we can take her down there," the marksman offered.

Loki glared at him for a moment. "I know better then to trust the girl to such an easily distracted fool," spat Loki. Clint looked as though he wanted to use Loki for target practice.

"Steve and I will go with them," offered Bruce hoping it would be a nice middle ground. Loki released Rozz's hand allowing Bruce to take it. She started pulling him toward the doors of the elevator. Steve, Clint, and even Natasha were following after them.

On the medical floor, they were informed the only person allowed in the room was Rosalind, but they could wait outside the door for her. Rozz ran into the room and immediately started talking.

From the hall, they could get an okay look at Dr Ewart.

"Oh they totally did it," grinned Clint.

"How are you so sure?" asked Steve trying to get a better look.

"She looks like Pepper, but maybe a decade younger with a way larger rack," Clint pointed out.

"I figured she'd be older since she's a doctor," commented Steve.

"She's not what I expected either," agreed Bruce.

"She's definitely Stark's type," sighed Natasha.

This made no sense to Steve. Tony had said he wasn't her father, but nothing seemed to support his claim.

"I've got to go do something. Can you guys handle it down here?" Steve asked. The three nodded, and Steve headed for the elevator.

After nearly fifteen minutes of straight talking, they heard Rozz yell, "I'll visit again later Mommy." She skipped out to join them in the hallway.

xxXXxx

Steve found Tony in his lab. He was drinking. "I thought you were cutting back for Pepper?" Steve asked joining him in the lab. Tony had not fixed the broken panel yet.

"I'm stressed okay," snapped Tony.

"We saw her, Dr Ewart," Steve wasn't going to be deterred from the whole reason he came down to the lab.

"Vivian's a pretty lady huh?" Tony smiled a little at that, but it faded quickly. "And a smart one too," he spat.

"Tony, Rosalind's yours isn't she?" Steve asked point blank.

"Nope, not mine at all," he started to refill his glass. Steve took the bottle from him.

"Tony she looks like you. She was able to break into your lab, and you can't say her mother isn't someone you'd find attractive, given the fact she looks so much like Pepper," Steve wanted Tony to explain himself.

"Viv and I had a fling. It was fun, no strings," admitted Tony.

"And she got pregnant?" Steve already knew the answer.

"She had papers drawn up. I was never to make contact with them. Rosalind was never supposed to know I was her father… Steve, I had only met her once before yesterday, and it was the day she was born," Tony had taken a seat dropping his face to hide in his hands.

"So when you said you weren't her father," Steve understood now. Tony didn't feel he had any right to be Rosalind's father.

"The last even slight contact I received was back when she was three months old," Tony stood going to one of the only framed picture in the lab. It was of his parents. He opened the back of the frame to take out a small three by five photograph hidden in the frame.

"Obie got it for me. He told me it was hard to get, so don't expect anymore," Tony explained handing Steve the photo. It had to be one of the cutest baby pictures Steve had ever seen. Even at three months she already had a head full of hair and bright eyes.

"Tony, she's your daughter. Even if you don't know anything about her, you are still her father. You can get to know her… Tony, I know it might be hard for you to believe, but that little girl already loves you and sees you as a father. The only one stopping you from being a dad right now is you," Steve handed Tony the picture back and headed back upstairs.

xxXXxx

Steve joined the team in the common area. Rosalind had returned to her puzzle as soon as they got back upstairs.

The team gathered in the kitchen.

"I spoke with Tony," Steve informed them.

"We figured. Did he explain himself?" Natasha cast a glance toward the little girl who seemed not to care that the adults were having a meeting.

"Yes, but I don't know how comfortable he is with me telling people… But I believe it would be good if we helped him get to know her. Maybe learn more about her ourselves," Steve announced his plan.

"Fine, but tell me this. Is she his?" Clint asked.

Steve ignored the archer and proceeded over to speak to the girl. "Hi Rosalind. We were hoping to get to know you better since you're staying with us," Steve moved to sit beside her at the coffee table.

"What do you want to know?" Rosalind asked setting down her puzzle pieces to look at the team.

"Are you in school?" asked Bruce. She was a prodigy like Tony, so she had to be.

"School's bad… They're mean to me and to Mommy," Rosalind no long would make eye contact with the team.

"Kids were mean to me too when I was in school. You should tell the teacher if you are being bullied," Steve could remember all the education videos he had made for the school system.

"The teachers are who's mean. They don't like that it's just me and Mommy, or that I'm smart," her bottom lip was out in a pout.

Steve pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry Rosalind. That's not fair to you," he held her tight. After a minute or two he released her. She looked less upset now.

"Let's get some lunch," suggested Natasha nodding toward the kitchen.

xxXXxx

Someone cleared their throat. It was Coulson carrying a suitcase, two backpacks, and a purse. Everyone turned to look at the SHIELD agent. "Tell Tony that this is everything from their hotel room," he sat the bags down.

"Why is Tony worried about their stuff?" asked Clint making a face.

"He's called me nearly a dozen times this morning alone threatening me to make sure I had it all here before dark," shrugged Coulson.

Loki and Rozz returned to the common space. She saw the bags and ran to them digging through them frantically.

"Small Lady Stark, do you need assistance?" asked Thor.

"I have to find them!" she announced pulling the suitcase open after she had checked both the backpacks.

"Rozz what are you looking for?" asked Jane.

"My stuffies, Daddy said he get them for me," she informed them pulling out clothing in her search.

"Stuffies?" Thor repeated confused.

"I found Mr Booregard!" she yelled squeezing a green stuffed animal to her chest. She then sat him softly on the ground and continued her search. Thor leaned closer to get a look at what a stuffie was. It was green and appeared to be made of a soft material. She was now digging in the purse. "Lokitty!" she yelled holding a black stuffed animal. She picked up Mr Booregard and went to set them next to her puzzle on the coffee table before returning to shove everything back in the bags.

Clint stared at the black stuffed animal. It was a black cat with green eyes and it was dressed like Loki. "Why do you have a cat Loki?" asked Clint.

"Because he's Lokitty. Mommy made him for me. He even has the helmet and cape," she pointed out proudly.

Bruce smiled. It made sense now. Rosalind was never scared of Loki. He was her favorite. Loki seemed to find it endearing when she introduced him to Lokitty.

"And what is the green one?" asked Thor.

"Mr Booregard is a green ghost like the one Mommy wears," she explained. The team chose not to question her further.

xxXXxx

"Rozz do you like to watch television?" asked Bruce.

"Mommy and I like to watch Scooby Doo!" she told him. She was now playing with a Lego set since her puzzle had been completed.

"Really Scooby Doo? Isn't that show from the seventies?" Clint made a face at the little girl.

"I don't know, but Mommy would… JARVIS how is Mommy?" Rozz asked the AI staring at the ceiling expectantly.

"Dr Ewart is still stable and unconscious. I will alert you when she awakes Miss Stark," announced the AI.

Jane froze. "Her mother is Dr Ewart?" she asked looking shocked.

"You know small lady Stark's mother?" questioned Thor.

"Not personally, but she was a big deal. She was published and highly revered back when she was only PhD acquiring," Jane answered.

"Was she that big of a deal?" Clint raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not even in her field of research, and I've heard of her," replied Jane.

"What have you heard about her?" asked Bruce after making sure Rozz wasn't paying attention. She was currently having JARVIS project hopscotch to play with her.

"That she was considering using her own body for research. Her papers were always brilliant, but boarded on mad scientist territory," Jane recapped what she could recall.

"So Rosalind could be an experiment," muttered Bruce.

xxXXxx

Tony was working on a new upgrade for his suit down in the lab. There was a knock at the door. He turned, seeing no one he turned back only to be startled by a certain god of mischief.

"Can you not do that, bad heart remember," Tony tapped the arc reactor.

"Why don't you come spend time with your daughter Stark?" Loki asked turning a screwdriver over and over in his hands slowly as if he was taking in every detail.

"Steve and his big mouth," muttered Tony.

"The solider said nothing," Loki corrected Tony's false assumption.

"Then how did you know?" Tony glared at the man sitting on his workbench.

"I am not a fool Stark. There is too much of you present in her," Loki had now moved on to a tape measure.

"So she is biologically my daughter. That doesn't make me her father," Tony stared the god down.

Loki didn't bother to look up. "You feel that you would be a poor father," Loki smirked at his own observation.

"Yes, I know I'd be a terrible father," Tony admitted.

"Really? Because terrible fathers don't worry about the return of their children's toys," Loki chose that moment to make eye contact with Stark.

xxXXxx

Tony joined everyone in the common area. It was getting close to dinnertime, so no one commented on his arrival. Rozz was playing with JARVIS. Tony couldn't help but smile as they played together.

"Man of Iron have you heard of the talking canine Doo?" Thor asked Tony.

"Doo as in Scooby Doo?" He looked around to see if he understood Thor correctly. Bruce nodded.

"Indeed, Rosalind was telling us tales of the hound," Thor explained. Rozz had now bounced over to them.

"It's a classic Point Break. You'll probably enjoy it too Capsicle. JARVIS pull up the first season of Scooby Doo! Where are you," Tony grinned at the idea of showing Thor a cartoon of a talking dog.

"Daddy you like Scooby Doo too?" Rozz stared at him as though this was the best news ever.

"Of course, I watched it when I was little," he told her.

xxXXxx

"I can't believe he had her taken out of the hospital," fumed Aunt May.

"Mr Stark has a medical unit in the tower," Peter offered trying to calm his aunt. She was currently cooking dinner.

"Is he at least bonding with his daughter?" asked May slamming down a pan.

"I think a little, but he says Rosalind isn't his daughter," Peter answered with a shrug.

"Then what is she to him?" she asked stirring something on the stove.

"He never said. The other Avengers were talking about how Dr Ewart was in the designer baby field," Peter answered honestly. He had no idea what Rosalind really was to Tony.

"That makes me nervous to hear… You know what, I'm calling Happy and telling him to bring us over in the morning," announced May leaving the food unattended while she went to retrieve her phone.

"What! Why?" Peter felt mortified.

"Because I want to make sure Rosalind and her mother are okay. Think of it as a health check," she explained walking back toward the pots on the stove that were starting to smoke. "And it looks like we're eating out tonight," she announced fanning the smoke from the burnt food.

 ** _Please Review and Follow, it means a lot to me. No Negativity Please this is my first Avengers fic!_**

 _Thank you to TECKK for reviewing!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Rosalind Stark**

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or any characters or variations of Marvel/Avengers. I only own my OCs.

 **Chapter Five:** Day Three

Tony let a smile creep onto his face as Rozz hugged him goodnight. Loki and Natasha had just returned from taking her to say goodnight to her mother.

"Goodnight Daddy, Steve are you gonna tuck me in again?" she asked looking at the super soldier. Steve smiled and sat down the file he was reading to pick her up.

Tony felt a tiny bit jealous. Then he saw Rozz had left Lokitty on the table. He grabbed the stuffed animal and headed to her room.

"Goodnight Rosalind," Steve tucked her in to bed. Tony watched from the doorway. Steve seemed to be a natural at the whole dad thing while Tony felt like a disaster.

"Goodnight Steve," she hugged her green stuffie close to her chest then she seemed to panic. "I forgot Lokitty," she cried nearly jumping out of bed.

Steve tried to calm her down as Tony rushed into the room. "I saw this on the table," he offered her the black cat stuffed animal.

"Thank you Daddy," she calmed hugging both the stuffed animals tight to her chest.

Steve tucked her back in. Without a second thought Tony leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Night Rozz," Tony told her. Steve and Tony headed for the hall.

"Tony, just so you know I didn't tell the team," Steve put a hand on his shoulder.

"I know. Rudolph told me," Tony sighed heading off to his lab.

xxXXxx

Tony actually woke up at a decent hour. Happy had called the night before to tell him May and Peter would be coming over in the morning.

Rozz was sitting with a woman at the bar. The woman had long black curly hair and green eyes. Once he got closer, he could see Rozz was coloring in an Avengers coloring book.

She stopped when she saw Tony. "Daddy look! Loki did his hair to match mine," she exclaimed. Tony held back a laugh. Rozz didn't seem at all bothered by the god's change in gender.

"I see. You look good Snowflake," Tony commented holding back a slight snicker.

"Stark," Loki replied coolly.

"Peter and May are coming over in a few," he announced to the room.

Everyone stared at him confused except Rozz who seemed excited.

"Uh who are Peter and May?" asked Clint wrinkling his nose.

"Peter's my intern you met the other day, and May is his aunt," answered Tony remembering the team didn't know Peter very well. They had only met him once as Peter and only a handful of times as Spider-Man.

"Peter is nice," Rozz vouched for the teenager.

"Oh the babysitting intern," snickered Clint.

"Why are they coming over?" asked Steve.

"May's a nurse at the hospital and she wanted to check on Rozz and Viv," Tony explained not seeming to be bothered as he filled his coffee cup.

"JARVIS is Mommy still okay?" Rozz asked looking a little worried.

"Yes Miss Stark, Dr Ewart is still stable," JARVIS answered.

"Thank you JARVIS!" she was back to her smiling self.

"You're welcome Miss Stark. Sir, Mr Hogan has dropped the Parkers off in the lobby," announced the AI.

"Great, direct them up," Tony took another swig of his coffee.

"Of course sir," JARVIS replied.

The elevator dinged a few moments later. Peter and May entered the common space. Peter looked embarrassed while May went about her work.

"Hi Peter!" Rozz yelled running to the teenager. He scooped her up with ease.

"Hi Rosalind, are you having fun with the Avengers?" he asked a smile spreading across his face.

"Yeah! Thor and I watched Scooby Doo!" she exclaimed.

"Hi Rosalind, do you remember me?" asked May with a soft smile. Rosalind had been asleep for the majority of the time May had been around.

"You made Daddy sign a form to take me home," Rozz told May with a very sure of herself tone.

"Yes I did," May nodded stopping after a minute to turn back to Tony. "Have they figured out why Doom wanted those forms?" she asked.

"Not yet," answered Tony.

"You work for the hospital. Could you give us an idea of what was actually taken?" asked Bruce. He was sure SHIELD had the information, but Ms Parker's insight could be helpful.

"Well it was the patient clipboard, so it had a summary of injuries, medications, and treatments. Oh and the release form for Rosalind was on there as well. We try to keep documentation like that close to the parent," May explained.

"Darcy would you and Jane please take Rozz to play elsewhere," Loki interrupted before anyone else could speak. Darcy nodded quickly taking Rozz from Peter. Jane followed after them.

"You were saying," Loki looked back at May. May and Peter both stared at Loki who was still in his female form.

"You think Doom was after the release form? I mean, if he wanted to hurt Dr Ewart, he could have done it when he attacked the hospital," stated Peter.

"Son, I think it would be best if you went to play with Rosalind," Steve said sternly.

"Peter is who saw the attack," May chimed in. Peter deserved to be a part of this conversation.

"Yeah, the kid's who called me," Tony confirmed. Steve nodded.

"Tony what was on that form?" asked Natasha giving Tony a stern glare of warning not to lie.

"It just red tape stuff. May just told me where to sign," Tony shrugged trying to remember the form. He had honestly not read it.

"Ms Parker, what was on that form?" Steve asked in his Captain America voice.

"It had both Vivian, Tony, and Rosalind's names and their relations," May explained the basic information that went into the form.

"I didn't write a relation?" Tony gave a worried look.

"I wrote it in. Rosalind called you her father, and your last names matched," May admitted. Everyone was silent for a few moments. "I think I'll go head and check on Rosalind's mom. What floor is Ms Ewart on?" May asked starting to move back toward the elevator.

"Dr Ewart is in the medical unit three floors down," responded JARVIS.

"Okay," she awkwardly reentered the elevator.

Tony groaned after May had left the room. He didn't want there being record at some local hospital that he had a daughter in the first place. Now a super villain had the information.

"So Victor believes he has evidence Rozz is your daughter," Loki recapped.

"You're on a first name basis with Doom?" Clint made a face at Loki.

"Victor often tries to court me in my female form," Loki said off handedly.

Tony and Bruce stared at the still female god of mischief.

"You dated Doctor Doom!" yelled Clint.

"I've been on one date with the man," Loki rolled his eyes.

"Okay, I've gotta ask. Are you straight or gay cause Thor mentioned you had kids?" Clint asked continuing his off topic rant.

"I'm attracted to the person not their gender," Loki glared at the archer.

"What would Doom do with that information?" asked Natasha cutting Clint off from further questioning the god.

"I honestly don't know. This doesn't seem like Doom's style," Tony stroked his chin.

"Could he be working with someone," suggested Peter hoping they wouldn't kick him out when they realized he was still there.

"Possibly, but Victor wouldn't ally with someone unless he was benefiting from both sides," Loki commented.

"He said Mr Stark thinks he's untouchable," Peter repeated the threat.

"Tony did mock his bots during the last time we captured him," Bruce reminded everyone.

"So Doom wants to get back at me," Tony grumbled trying to think what Doom's plan truly was.

xxXXxx

After a bit, May returned to the floor. "Ms Ewart looks good. It's now just a waiting game as far as waiting her to wake up… I'd like to check on Rosalind too before I head off to work," May explained to everyone. They all still seemed to be discussing what Doom could really be up to.

"I'll get her Aunt May," Peter rushed off to find Rosalind.

"Your nephew is a good kid," Steve told May with a reassuring smile.

"He really is," May replied moving toward the hall Peter had headed down.

xxXXxx

Once May had left, Peter was getting ready to leave.

"Why do you have to go?" Rozz asked with a pout.

"I promised Ned we would work on his new Millennium Falcon Lego set," Peter explained.

"Will you come visit again?" Rozz asked still wearing her pout.

"Sure, I can even bring Ned if you want," Peter offered.

"Yay, Ned is silly," she latched on to Peter hugging him before he left.

After Peter was gone, Rozz went back to playing with Jane and Darcy. Thor joined them as well.

"His aunt was hot," commented Clint.

"Yep, Aunt Hottie," agreed Tony. Clint headed off as Loki approached.

"You found her attractive?" Loki asked. He was now back to his usual form.

"Yeah, why?" Tony asked eyeing the green wearing god.

"Oh nothing, I had believed my other forms were much more pleasing," Loki snipped.

"Are you jealous Reindeer Games?" Tony snickered. Loki started to walk away. "You are definitely a hottie too," Tony complimented him giving his butt a quick slap as he walked by.

Loki glared at the inventor but said nothing.

xxXXxx

"Victor I'm disappointed. I'll I asked you to do was grab one little girl," a man about Tony's age strolled around Victor's lair.

"Hammer, you failed to mention who the girl was," Doom glared at the recently released Justin Hammer.

"She's a genius from Texas. She's supposed to be the next Tony Stark, or at least that what the newspapers say," Hammer went on.

Doom chuckled, "You didn't know."

"Know what?" Hammer eyed the villain he had hired.

"The child is a Stark," Doom continued to laugh at the man who thought himself so smart.

"Why would you think she's a Stark?" Hammer stared at the doctor as if he had come unhinged.

"Her name is Rosalind Stark," Doom started heading toward a desk.

"Stark, isn't the only Stark in the world. And Tony doesn't have any family left. At best she might be the child of a bastard child of Howard's," Hammer countered.

"True, but this says otherwise," Doom handed Justin a hospital release form.

"Tony's her father, oh this is even better," a grin spread across his face. "I can ruin that arrogant jerk and get a new little genius to work for me," Hammer rambled.

"Doom has his own plans for the girl, now that she has value," Doom announced.

"I paid you to kidnap the girl. That was the deal," Justin reminded him.

"Yes, but the risk is much higher now. She resides in Stark's tower with the Avengers," Doom glared at the man who was quickly running out of use for.

"True, tell you what, let's make a new deal," offered Hammer. He was a businessman after all.

xxXXxx

"Rosalind, are you okay? You seem a little run down," Steve asked. The usual active little girl had slowed and seemed almost sleepy.

Bruce put a hand to her head, "She's warm."

Tony had wandered back in from his lab at that moment. "Uh what's up?" he asked joining the group.

"Rozz has a little fever. I'll grab her some medicine," Bruce explained.

"Is she going to be okay?" Tony asked nervously.

"Tony, kids get sick all the time. Bruce will give her medicine, and she'll be good as new," assured Steve.

Bruce returned with a bottle of children's aspirin. "Here take this," Bruce held out the medicine. Rozz shook her head. She tried to rush off only to be caught by Steve. She was now captured in the super soldier's arms. "Rozz please take this, it will make you feel better," Bruce again offered the medicine to the child.

"No I'm allergic," she stated firmly hiding her face in Steve's chest.

"Really you're allergic to all medicine?" Bruce raised an eyebrow at the child. She wouldn't look at them to answer. Bruce sighed. "Tony I know it's a long shot, but do you know if Rosalind is allergic to any medications?" Bruce asked turning toward Tony.

"Nope, not a clue… Viv was allergic to one kind. Ummm, I can't remember," Tony tried to remember thinking back.

"Dr Ewart is allergic to acetylsalicylic acid or aspirin as it is more commonly known," JARVIS interrupted.

"Are you allergic to aspirin like your mom?" asked Steve hoping Rozz would start talking again.

"I don't know, Mommy says never to take it just in case," Rozz answered Steve still unwilling to look at Bruce while he had the medicine.

"I'll see if we have any children's Tylenol," Bruce poured the medicine back into the bottle. Once Bruce had given her the new medicine, Steve let her go off to watch more Scooby Doo with Thor. She clutched Lokitty close to her chest as she watched.

"I could have killed her," grumbled Tony.

"It's not like she came with a list of allergies. You are doing fine. You remembered enough that we figured out what not to give her, but maybe we should try talking with her again," suggested Bruce.

"Again?" Tony eyed his two teammates.

"We tried to talk to her yesterday, but she got upset once," Steve explained.

"What'd she get upset about?" Tony asked interested in what could have upset her.

"We asked about school," answered Bruce. Tony waited for more of an explanation.

"Apparently the teachers are mean to her and Vivian," Steve elaborated. Tony nodded.

"Well, I'm heading back to my lab," Tony declared leaving the two slightly confused.

xxXXxx

"JARVIS how wrong would it be for me to hack into a school's database?" Tony asked the AI as he contemplated whether or not to check on her school situation.

"Sir, I believe the main issue here would be not knowing which school she attends," JARVIS pointed out.

"There can't be that many," Tony scoffed.

"Actually, Texas is the second largest state by population and size. So there are indeed that many… I suggest waiting for Dr Ewart to awake to ask her," JARVIS countered.

xxXXxx

"Small Lady Stark seems to be feeling much better," observed Thor watching Rosalind play with her Legos.

"Yes, the medicine helped. I think we should try talking to her again," Bruce suggested. They moved closer to Rosalind waiting for her to notice them. Loki looked up from his book giving them an almost glare.

"Rosalind," Steve tried to get her attention. She looked up at them.

"We were thinking we could get to know you better. Talk more like we did yesterday," Bruce started.

"About school?" her voice was upset. Loki lowered his book giving them a look that could kill.

"No, not about school… Something fun, do you have friends?" Steve asked quickly changing the subject as to not upset her or the protective god.

"Not a lot, but a few," she shrugged not seeming bothered by the new topic.

"My best friend growing up was James Buchanan Barns, but we all called him Bucky," Steve moved to sit beside Rosalind on the floor.

"My friends are named Hadley, Ember, and Sienna. They are on my soccer team," Rozz was now smiling at the group.

"You play soccer?" Clint perked up. "Maybe she's not Stark's kid," he mumbled under his breath, only to be smacked by Natasha.

"Yeah, and Mommy coaches our team," her smile was now a full grin.

"That's fun, are they your best friends?" asked Bruce hoping she would want to share about other activities she had friends in.

"No, Mommy is my best friend," Rozz shook her head. The team nodded trying to think of a new direction to take their questioning. "Sometimes I play with my cousins too, but they aren't the nicest," Rozz continued without any prompting.

"Family can be that way," Loki chimed in shooting his brother a look. Thor did not notice.

"What are your cousins names?" asked Steve. He was now helping her with her Legos.

"Collin, Gavin, and Aiden," she answered turning her attention back to what she was building. This conversation was not near as exciting as the one about soccer.

"A trio of boys," chuckled Thor.

"If you have cousins, your mother must have siblings," Natasha observed.

Rozz held up one finger. "Mommy has one sister, Aunt Vicky," she announced.

"I wonder if Stark knows about her?" Natasha commented quietly.

xxXXxx

Tony entered the kitchen. JARVIS informed him dinner would be arriving soon.

Rozz was playing guess who with Thor. Jane and Darcy were currently playing audience to the game. Everyone else was in the kitchen or proceeded to it when they saw Tony.

"Were you aware of Dr Ewart's sister?" asked Natasha making sure his exits were blocked incase he tried to run away like he did yesterday.

"Yeah, Vicky. Not a woman you wanna talk to," Tony shrugged.

"Why haven't you contacted her to come get Rosalind?" demanded the spy.

"Remember when I said Viv's an old friend?" he kept his tone calm.

"Yes, why?" her eyes narrowed at him.

"Well I know Viv, and she wouldn't have wanted me to call Vicky. She would have flown out here and stayed here, and she would have made me pay for it. Also last I heard, Viv didn't like Vicky being alone with Rozz. She's not good with kids," Tony explained. "Besides, it's not like I have the woman's number," Tony rolled his eyes.

Thor's yell of victory could be heard from the living room, which distracted everyone from Tony.

xxXXxx

"Daddy why didn't Mommy wake up today?" Rozz asked. She was dressed for bed but had wanted to tell everyone goodnight before she would let Steve put her to bed.

"I'm not sure," Tony answered honestly. He had been avoiding Vivian even if she was unconscious a few floors down.

"May and Peter said three days," she countered.

"I'm sure she'll be better soon," offered Steve moving to get ready to scoop her up to put her to bed.

"Daddy will you go check on her tomorrow?" asked Rozz watching Tony closely.

"I'm sure she'll be up soon," he offered not wanting to see Vivian. Rozz made a slight face. She wasn't dumb. She knew Tony had not gone down to see her mother yet. "I forgot to tell you. Peter and his friend Ned are coming over after school tomorrow," Tony offered hoping it would distract her.

A smile crept back on to her face. "Goodnight Daddy," she hugged his neck before letting Steve finally pick her up. Tony felt a similar pang of jealousy to what he felt the night before.

xxXXxx

Tony was in his lab working on more upgrades for his suit. It was getting late though it didn't phase him. He was a night owl.

"Sir, Dr Ewart is awake," announced JARVIS. Tony froze practically holding his breath. This was not going to be good.

 ** _Please Review and Follow, it means a lot to me. No Negativity Please this is my first Avengers fic!_**

 _Thank you to AlexiaCheshire13, LadyMDSmalls, and M for reviewing!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Rosalind Stark**

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or any characters or variations of Marvel/Avengers. I only own my OCs.

 **Chapter Six:** Mommy's Awake

"Sir, Dr Ewart is awake," announced JARVIS. Tony froze practically holding his breath. This was not going to be good.

xxXXxx

Natasha and Clint had left to have a word with Director Fury. Banner, Thor, Darcy, and Jane had already gone to bed. Loki had disappeared as he often would. Steve was in the kitchen making a late night snack.

"Mr Rogers, Dr Ewart is awake," JARVIS announced.

"Is Tony heading down to see her?" asked Steve slightly confused why the AI chose to inform him.

"Mr Stark is not, but I would suggest someone head down there soon. She is quickly growing restless," answered the AI.

"Alright, I'll head down there," Steve sat down his snack and headed for the elevator.

xxXXxx

Dr Ewart was pulling the iv from her arm when Steve entered the room.

"I'm guessing you're the welcome wagon," she huffed as she worked to get out of the bed. There was a cast on her left wrist and she wore a hospital gown.

"I don't think you should be getting up so soon," Steve tried to push her back into the bed.

"Okay, that's not going to happened," she growled aggravated at this man she didn't even know.

"If you'll sit down, I'll explain where you are," Steve offered hoping she would accept.

"Will you tell me where my daughter is?" Dr Ewart kept a stern face and tone.

"Rosalind is upstairs, asleep. It's kind of late," Steve explained not wanting the mother to worry.

"Okay," she conceded sitting back on the edge of the bed.

"In the attack on the fair, you were knocked out. You've been out for three days," Steve started to recap what had happen since Doom's attack on the fair.

"So I'm at a hospital, and you're what, a nurse?" she raised an eyebrow at Steve.

"No, umm. You were at a hospital, but Doom attacked the hospital. So Tony had you moved to the tower for safety," Steve wasn't sure if it was best to bring up Tony, but the two were going to have to face each other at some point.

"Who exactly has been watching my daughter while I was out?" her tone was nearly threatening.

"Well Tony and the whole Avengers team. My name is Steve Rogers ma'am," Steve introduced himself.

Dr Ewart looked relieved. "I'm Doctor Vivian Ewart, but you can call me Vivian… You look familiar," she stared hard at Steve.

"Well I'm a member of the Avengers ma'am," he smiled. Overall Vivian seemed to be a nice person.

"Let's see there's seven of you, not Thor, Loki, or Tony, not Black Widow or Hawkeye… That leaves Hulk and Captain America, my guess is Captain?" she cocked her head to the side waiting to find out if she was right.

"Yes ma'am, but you can call me Steve," he wondered if he should call a doctor or at least go get Banner to check her over.

"Alright then Steve, by any chance are my clothes here too. I'd kind of like a shower and to check on Rozz," Vivian started to get up again.

"They're upstairs in Rosalind's room. Maybe I should get someone to check you over," Steve tried to get her to sit back down. She took one step and almost collapsed. It looked as though she was having trouble putting weight on her leg. He grabbed her arm to support her.

"The tower is Tony's house right?" Vivian asked with a slight grumble.

"Yes, why?" he wasn't sure why she was asking that.

"JARVIS, am I okay?" she asked loudly to the room.

"You have a broken wrist, bruised ribs, your hip had to be put back in place, and you have twelve stiches on your cheek and brow line," JARVIS announced.

"But can I get out of bed?" she continued to question.

"Yes, but I recommend you do not travel outside of the tower. You will also need to use crutches until you are able to put weight on your leg," JAVIS answered sounding slightly exasperated.

"See, JARVIS says I'm fine. Are there crutches around here," Vivian looked around the room.

"I said no such thing, but crutches are located in the northeast corner of the room," JARVIS replied. Steve went to get the crutches.

"Love you too JARVIS," snickered Vivian.

xxXXxx

Once they were up to the common floor, Steve showed her to Rozz's room.

"I hope she hasn't been any trouble," Vivian spoke softly to not wake Rozz. She stroked her daughter's hair.

"Not at all," Steve assured her. He grabbed the suitcase and showed her to the bathroom. "I'll show you to an empty room after you are done in the shower," explained Steve setting the suitcase just inside the door of the bathroom.

"Thanks, you wouldn't happen to have a bag I could put over this cast?" Vivian asked as she hobbled toward the bathroom. Steve brought her a plastic grocery bag apologizing that it was all he could find. She nodded and closed the door behind her. There was a noise from behind her, but when she turned no one seemed to be in the bathroom. She sighed feeling paranoid. "JARVIS, Rozz hasn't been in contact with Pepper, has she?" Vivian softly asked the AI.

"No Dr Ewart, Miss Potts has been out of the country on business," JARVIS answered quietly.

"Thank god… I was worried for nothing. I bet she and Tony aren't even that serious," she half heartedly laughed as she worked to tie the bag over her cast.

"Actually sir is quite serious about Miss Potts," corrected the AI.

"How serious?" Vivian seemed to pale.

"I don't think it wise I share," JARVIS was cut off.

"Tell me JARVIS, this affects my daughter. I have a right to know," she growled glaring at the ceiling.

"Mr Stark purchased a ring seven weeks ago," the AI answered deciding it best to tell her.

"But they're not engaged yet," she mumbled as her own observation.

"Correct," the AI confirmed.

"I'll deal with that later then, and JARVIS you know you can call me Vivian" Vivian sighed getting into the shower.

xxXXxx

Tony was still working on his suit upgrades when a flash of green caught his eye.

"Trying to make an entrance there Reindeer Games?" Tony asked turning his attention toward the god.

"Only trying to be accommodating for your bad heart," Loki smirked at the shorter man.

"Appreciated," Tony chuckled turning back to his work.

"Upstairs I heard some interesting information," the god moved to sit on the workbench beside Tony's current project.

"Jar already told me that Viv's up," Tony commented not bothering to look at the man who was trying to get his attention.

"Oh that's not what I came down here for…" Loki waited to see if he had perked the engineer's interest.

"Then what did you hear?" Tony glanced his way.

"It involves your current lover… Is she aware Rozz is here?" he asked watching Tony squirm ever so slightly when he brought up Pepper.

"No, she doesn't know," he answered now giving the god his full attention.

"Hmmm, why wouldn't you have told her… could it be that there are issues between your past and current lovers?" Loki was baiting him.

"That's not why I didn't tell her, but yeah, Pepper and Viv don't get along," he started to go back to the project on the bench.

"Interesting, care to share why?" Loki smirked at the man pulling the tool from his hand to regain his full attention.

"Well there's the whole I knocked up Viv while Pepper was trying to keep me from destroying my public image," Tony's voice was laced with sarcasm as he grabbed for the tool.

"Stark, I'm the god of lies. Now care to tell me why?" Loki reminded him keeping the tool out of his reach.

Tony glared at the god for a solid minute. "They got in a fight when they first met, not a cat fight or anything, though that would've been hot," Tony finally explained.

"Hmm, that's all. Women can be so petty," chuckled Loki.

"Yeah, cause your so deep," laughed Tony. Loki glared at the man tossing the tool at him before hopping off the workbench and moving toward the door, which Tony had fixed. "Oh come on Rudolph, don't leave angry," Tony smirked.

Suddenly Loki was in front of Tony. "Who said I was angry?" Loki purred into the other man's ear before disappearing.

xxXXxx

It was morning. Steve was making breakfast. Bruce and Clint already in the kitchen when Natasha joined them. Natasha dropped a file on the counter top.

"What's that?" asked Steve from his spot at the stove.

"Tony was clearly never going to answer our questions, so I had SHIELD gather a file," Natasha explained.

"What did you find out?" asked Bruce eyeing the folder.

"Haven't gone through it yet," she announced flipping open the folder.

"Apparently, Dr Ewart works as a professor now. As far as Rosalind they found quite a few newspaper clippings on her," Natasha observed looking through the articles.

"About her being Tony's?" asked Clint trying to read the file over her shoulder.

"No mention of Tony, expect this one that says Stark is a fitting last name since she is likely to be the next great inventor," Natasha shrugged handing Bruce the articles once she had skimmed them.

"Was SHIELD able to find anything with her father's name on it?" asked Bruce as he read.

"Not in the slightest," she pulled a copy of a birth certificate from the folder.

"No father listed," Clint observed.

"Rosalind's looking more and more like a lab experiment," Natasha commented setting the folder down.

Steve bit his lip wondering if he should tell the team, but he decided against it. It was for Tony or Vivian to share.

Speaking of Vivian, she was now entering the room on her crutches looking very angry.

"Dr Ewart, you're awake," Bruce looked a bit surprised.

"What did you call my daughter?" Vivian demanded invading the assassin's personal space.

"Vivian calm down," Steve stopped cooking to try and calm the mother. Natasha wasn't someone to answer nicely to intimidation.

"Considering your research, the fact that there is no father listed on the birth certificate, and that Tony said he wasn't her father," Natasha goaded the woman.

"Tony said what…JARVIS did Tony really say that in especially in front of Rozz?" Vivian was still mad and now losing balance on her crutches. Steve caught her and helped her to a chair.

"Three times Miss Vivian, only once in front of Miss Stark," JARVIS answered.

Vivian sat silently for a moment, before asking the room her next question. "What were you saying about a birth certificate?" she asked her voice was eerily calm.

Natasha slid the copy of the birth certificate over to Vivian. She picked up the paper and looked it over.

"It's a fake," she spat tossing the paper.

"It's what's on file with the government," Natasha watched the woman closely.

Vivian narrowed her eyes pulling the copy back to her. She pointed at one line of the lines of information. "She wasn't born in Dallas… You can ask Tony if you want. He was there," she tapped the paper.

"Mommy! You're awake!" yelled Rozz excitedly letting go of Loki's hand to run to her mother.

"Hey Rozz, were you good for Daddy and his friends?" Vivian mood changed entirely with the presence of her daughter. Rozz nodded vigorously climbing into the seat next to her mother.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Dr Ewart," Loki greeted her as Thor, Jane, and Darcy joining them

"Please call me Vivian," she smiled wide at seeing the god of mischief.

"Lady Vivian, I am pleased to see you've awaken!" boomed Thor looking overjoyed.

Vivian snickered slightly under her breath at being called lady.

"I'm Darcy. This is Jane and buff and loud is Thor," grinned Darcy.

"Nice to meet you," Vivian smiled turning toward the three who were originally in the kitchen. "I'm sorry, I didn't get your names," she apologized.

"She is Natasha Romanoff or Black Widow, he is Clint Barton or Hawkeye, and he is Doctor Bruce Banner or the Hulk," Steve introduced his teammates as he served out breakfast.

"Dr Banner huh. The Hulk is far less threatening in this form," Vivian laughed.

"Yeah, I'm not really a fighter when I'm not the other guy," Bruce shrugged.

"How's it triggered?" Vivian was now eyeing him in a manner that Tony looked at new technology.

"Anger," Natasha said with a snap.

"The change is connected to your emotions, interesting. I would have thought it was caused by a physical change or distress on your body," she mumbled to her self.

"Technically, it's triggered by adrenalin," Bruce admitted. Everyone stared. "Anger is a common cause of adrenalin," he commented.

"Interesting then you can't have intercourse, can you?" asked Vivian. Steve dropped his fork.

"I think you broke Steve," laughed Clint.

"What, I used the proper word," she rolled her eyes turning toward Banner.

"Uh, no I can't," he admitted blushing.

"This is not appropriate breakfast conversation especially in front of Rosalind!" announced Steve once he came out of shock.

"Fine, but Rosalind's not a normal kid, as I'm sure you all noticed," Vivian had a large smirk as she eyed the still flushed captain. No one said anything. "Really, you expect me to believe she was perfectly well behaved… Didn't take anything apart," she was looking over all the adults in the room. Rozz ate her eggs happily not saying a word.

"She took apart the access panel to Tony's lab," admitted Bruce.

"Yeah, that sounds more like it," she snickered ruffling her daughter's curly hair. "Is Tony coming around or does he sleep late or something?" Vivian asked.

"He's usually late and only has coffee," answered Steve.

"And I'll take a wild guess he's avoiding me," sighed Vivian eyeing the ceiling.

"Sir is headed down, but yes he is being cautious of one on one encounters," answered the AI. She laughed. Everyone stared at the woman having even more questions than before.

Tony entered grabbing a cup of coffee. He was dressed in a suit today. "Daddy are you going to work today?" asked Rozz.

"I have a meeting this morning and lunch with some business thing," Tony explained making hand gestures as he spoke.

"Tony," Vivian simply said his name. He froze.

"Hi Viv," he finally answered.

"Where was Rosalind born?" asked Natasha not caring what type of mind game she was interrupting.

"Dallas," he answered. The corners of Natasha's lips turned up in a smile.

"Nope," Vivian commented popping a fork full of food in her mouth.

"Oh shit, it's was one of those towns around Dallas… Plato," Tony snapped his fingers.

"Plano," Vivian rolled her eyes.

"Close enough, I always mess that one up. Not that I've been asked it very many times," he laughed nervously to himself walking off quickly.

"Thank you all for watching Rozz for me," Vivian thanked everyone.

"Are we going home?" Rozz asked in a sad voice.

"I think so," Vivian gave her a soft smile as she started to get up.

"I don't think you should be traveling yet," Bruce commented looking over at the injured woman.

"I think Tony would prefer if we were gone before Pepper gets back," Vivian said softly before hobbling her way back towards the hallway. She fell after losing her balance. Thor and Bruce helped her too her feet.

"There's no way you could travel, let alone travel with a small child in your shape," Clint announced from across the room.

"I've taken care of Rozz injured before," she grumbled.

"Mommy took care of me back when she got her Mr Booregard," Rozz smiled.

"That's right Rozz," her mother smiled limping.

"Lady Vivian, Rosalind says you wear your green spirit?" Thor asked as he made sure she made it to a chair.

"Back just before Rozz was two, I was in a car accident. Thankfully she wasn't in the car, but I got hurt pretty bad. I got a scar on my arm, and people would always ask about it. So I got a tattoo to cover it," she pulled up her sleeve to reveal a five inch tall green ghost tattoo.

"That is the cutest ghost," Darcy grinned.

"Yeah, Rozz loved showing him to people so much that I had to make her her own Mr Booregard," Vivian explained with a smile.

"Was it after the car wreck you took care of Rosalind when you were injured?" Steve asked.

"I'm a single mom. It comes with the territory," shrugged Vivian.

"What about your sister?" asked Natasha still trying to read on Dr Ewart.

"Vicky the disaster. The one that hates single moms. The one that is bad with kids, but decided to have three of them anyway," she stared at Natasha. The two redheads seemed to not trust each other yet. After hearing Vivian's description, it made more sense why Tony had avoided Vicky. She took a deep breath, "Rozz sweetheart, why don't you go play." Rozz smiled skipping off to go play.

She winced trying to resettle her weight. "Lady Vivian, I believe Son of Barton is correct. You are not well… Please stay with us until you are well. We enjoy having Rosalind in our company!" Thor explained loudly.

"Yeah don't even worry about Tony. He let's us stay here every time we come to town," Darcy assured.

"You will be staying," Loki spoke firmly. "I will handle Stark and his lover if necessary," Loki gave Vivian an evil smirk.

She stared at him a moment. "Thank you," she replied simply.

xxXXxx

"Well this meeting was a waste of time," muttered Tony leaving the stuffy conference room.

"Tony!" someone called.

Tony turned to see the Justin Hammer. "Hammer, I'm surprised to see you out and about," Tony said in a mocking tone.

"The wonders of money… Personally I was surprised to hear about your little family," Hammer smirked at Tony.

"What did you say?" Tony got in his face.

"Your little family, the Avengers. I hear you all live together how fun," chuckled Hammer.

Tony relaxed slightly, "Jealous you don't get invited to the super hero sleepovers."

Hammer smiled before heading off to his own meeting

xxXXxx

"Since you're staying, can you answer some questions?" asked Darcy looking at the doctor on the couch.

"I suppose as long as nothing said leaves this tower," replied Vivian sitting up more to watch Rozz play hopscotch with JARVIS, Thor, and Clint.

Author's Note: I don't know a ton of detail on the Hulk, but I did some research for this chapter. Most sources say the change is triggered through adrenaline or increased heart rate. Both would make sex for Bruce nearly impossible. There will be more talk of the odd genes and mutations of the team in later chapters, that being one of the reason's I gave Vivian her certain occupation.

 ** _Please Review and Follow, it means a lot to me. No Negativity Please this is my first Avengers fic!_**

 _Thank you to M and FireSenshi2 for reviewing!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Rosalind Stark**

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or any characters or variations of Marvel/Avengers. I only own my OCs.

Author's Note: IACME is a made up name for a made up organization

 **Chapter Seven:** The Other Side of the Story

"Since you're staying, can you answer some questions?" asked Darcy looking at the doctor on the couch.

"I suppose as long as nothing said leaves this tower," replied Vivian sitting up more to watch Rozz play hopscotch with JARVIS, Thor, and Clint.

"You trust us so easily?" Natasha asked as she sat down across from Dr Ewart.

"Tony trusts you, and that says more than you may think," Vivian gave the assassin a soft smile.

"Tony is a pretty decent guy deep down," agreed Jane.

xxXXxx

"What do you want Stark?" Fury glared at the billionaire.

"Have you been keeping tabs on Hammer since he got out?" Tony asked.

"You think we have time to be watching everyone," Fury scoffed walking back to his tasks at hand.

"I ran into him today," Tony followed the director.

"And?" Fury asked waiting for Stark to make his point.

"He baited me… I think Hammer and Doom are doing a duet," Tony explained in his more mocking tone.

"Hammer does have the resources to be an interest to Doom," muttered Fury. "We'll look into it, now get off my base," ordered Fury throwing a glare toward Tony.

xxXXxx

"Now for the big question, how did you and Tony get together?" Darcy smiled widely waiting to hear her story.

"We met at a college conference. Tony was the guest speaker," Vivian started.

"What conference was it? I don't see Tony being a guest speaker at any genetics conference," Bruce asked.

"Nope not a genetics one. It was IACME," she replied.

"What does IACME mean?" asked Darcy.

"International Association Collegiate Mechanical Engineers," answered Bruce.

"The real question is why were you at the conference," Natasha eyed Vivian.

"I was PhD acquiring, and school's expensive. IACME offers large amounts of scholarships and grants if you're willing to work for them," Vivian shrugged.

"Like how much?" asked Darcy.

"What is being my graduate assistant not enough?" Jane made a face at Darcy.

"Hey I just wanna make sure I'm not missing out," laughed Darcy.

"I was a graduate assistant, and I got a position with IACME to pay for my living arrangements and my research," elaborated Vivian.

"Then they pay a pretty nice amount, what position did you have with them?" asked Bruce settling in with the rest of the group.

"I ran their honors association. It was a comfy position. Most of the students you work with are either college seniors or masters degree students. That specific position was only required a high GPA and to be PhD acquiring," Vivian went on.

"Did Tony hit on you or how did that happen?" Clint asked gesturing across the room to Rosalind who was braiding a sleeping Thor's hair with a little help from Loki.

"It was pretty mutual actually. I stole a golf cart, and he didn't rat me out," laughed Vivian.

"No way are we letting you off that easy. Story time now!" demanded Darcy. Jane grinned supportively nodding in approval of her friend's demand.

*Flash Back/Story Time*

"Greg what are you doing," Vivian smirked stalking after a lanky brunette.

"I think that tour guide is going on break," he told her as they crouched in the bushes.

"So," she whispered already knowing what he was thinking as he watched the golf cart that was now unattended.

"You want to drag our bags all the way or steal a ride," smirked Greg as they rushed over to the cart.

"Just hurry," laughed Vivian pulling their bags on to the cart.

"Anything you say boss," he said as he started the cart and sped away.

Once they reached a large campus building Greg hopped of grabbing their bags. "I'll run drop off our bags and head to the assistants' meeting. You go return the cart or ditch it," he yelled as he rushed off.

Vivian scooted over to the driver's seat pulling away from the building. She sighed. No one was even looking at her, but she was nervous. Someone jumped in the front cart. She slammed on the brakes.

"What the hell!" she yelled at the man. He got in the cart. "Get out," she glared at the man.

"Babe, I only need a ride to my room. Come on, I'm Tony Sta," Tony gave her a charming smile as she cut him off.

"Well Tony, that's not going to happen, I have to return this cart," Vivian snapped before he could finish introducing himself.

"Do it then just drop me off on the way," he grinned settling further in to the seat.

"You're not going to get out unless I do, are you," she sighed hitting the gas.

"Good choice, I'm stubborn as hell, and I don't do the whole walking thing," smirked Tony.

"Great," muttered Vivian.

"What's the big deal on returning the cart?" asked Tony raising an eyebrow at the woman in the drivers seat.

"Well I kind of stole it," she mumbled looking almost embarrassed. Tony laughed.

xxXXxx

"Stark's is attending the meet and greet tonight," commented Greg working on his hair.

"Is he who you're getting all fixed up for," snickered Vivian.

"A man can dream can't he," laughed the brunette.

"Please tell me he's gay, or are you that pathetic?" Vivian asked rolling over on his bed.

"He's plays for both teams," grinned Greg.

xxXXxx

Vivian wore a low cut blouse and a pencil skit. Greg had ditched her to make his rounds.

The man from earlier walked towards her with the chair of IACME.

"Hi Tony," Vivian greeted him not thinking anything of it.

"Vivian, I wasn't aware you knew Mr Stark," the chairman looked between the two. The color started to drain from Vivian's face.

"We met earlier today. Isn't that right, Viv?" Tony wore the same charming smile that he wore during their first meeting.

"Yes," she answered simply.

"Were you lost or why would you have been conversing with Miss Ewart?" the chair asked still seeming interested in their relationship.

"I had a little trouble getting to my building, but Viv was very helpful," Tony explained.

xxXXxx

Tony pulled a flask from his jacket when he thought no one was looking and took a swig.

"You didn't rat me out," Vivian stated eyeing the billionaire.

"Nope," he smirked taking another swig.

"Sneaking in alcohol," she observed. He nodded. She stole the flask from his hand. He started to protest until she took a drink herself. "I don't blame you, they ban all the fun," she handed the flask back.

"Pepper said no booze, what are the other no no's?" asked Tony putting the flask back in his jacket.

"Alcohol, drugs, and sex are the three no no's," she snickered when he made a face at sex.

"Well this conference will be boring as hell," groaned Tony.

"I take that as an insult," she crossed her arms. He raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh you hadn't heard. I've been assigned the job of entertaining you," she smirked.

"Why? Because of earlier?" he asked.

"Not really, everyone's scared you'll black list them in the engineering world if you don't like them," she shrugged.

"And I don't scare you?" he asked looking interested in the woman.

"Not at all, I'm not an engineer," she snickered. Now that made more sense. He had heard of everyone else on the board other her.

"Somehow I'm not surprised you don't give off the engineer vibe, definitely science though," he observed his charming smile back for the third time that day.

"Genetics," she smiled proudly.

"Want to go break the rules?" he asked pulling the flask back out from his jacket. She left with him.

xxXXxx

Around two in the morning Tony was redressing in her room.

"That was fun," she laughed not bothering to put her earlier clothes back on. Instead she pulled on a large oversized band tshirt.

"It was, you up for it again tomorrow? I mean you were assigned the job of entertaining me," he asked giving her a devilish smile.

"The ride that good?" she asked a smirk on her face.

"Definitely," he grinned stupidly at the thought.

*End Flash Back/Story Time*

"Twelve weeks after the conference, I got in touch with him, and papers were drawn up," her smiled slightly faded with that statement. Steve watched her curiously.

"So you never dated Tony?" asked Jane looking shocked.

"No, we were just conference friends with benefits," Vivian's smile returned looking over to see that Rozz had now fallen asleep on Thor whose hair was perfectly braided.

"Does Rosalind realize you and Tony were never together?" asked Steve. He thought Rosalind seemed to love Tony, which seemed a bit odd for her situation with her parents.

"Yeah, she isn't at all bothered by it. Some people call me a whore for being a single mom. Some call Tony a deadbeat for not marrying me. She always just says 'Mommy and Daddy are friends, and some times friends have babies together,'" Vivian explained her smile growing larger.

"She's adjusted well to her situation," commented Loki now full joining the group since Rozz and Thor were asleep. Vivian nodded.

xxXXxx

Peter and Ned walked down the crowded hallway.

"I can't believe we are going to Tony Stark's house!" Ned whispered excitedly.

"Be cool Ned. We're technically visiting Rosalind," Peter didn't want Ned getting too worked up since he wasn't sure who would even be at the tower.

"Losers," Michelle stopped them in the hall.

"Hey Michelle," Peter greeted her.

"Are you two really visiting the little girl from the fair today?" she asked giving them a stern look.

"Yeah, we are after school today," chimed in Ned still wearing a mile wide grin.

"I'm coming with," stated Michelle before walking off. Peter stared after her confused.

xxXXxx

"Now my question, why is Loki her favorite?" asked Clint glaring at Loki.

"Her cousins love to play Avengers. They are all older and boys, so they call who they are playing fast. Collin always picks Iron Man. Gavin always picks Thor. Aiden always picks Captain America, well now he is starting to like that new Spider-Man guy. Rozz would want to play too, but they would say she had to be Black widow because she was a girl. Which would lead to a fight," Vivian sighed at that.

"A fight, one of the boys hit her?" Steve looked sickened. Rozz was so small.

"There have been several fights. I haven't seen who starts them, but I have seen Rozz give out a black eye and a fat lip," she seemed proud.

"Small Lady Stark is a fighter," chuckled Thor his hair still braided from earlier.

"Yep, in an effort to stop the fighting, we had a talk about who she wanted to be when they played Avengers. She ended up picking Loki. She even went as Loki for Halloween. It was so cute. I got her magic daggers," she laughed.

"Magic daggers?" asked Bruce looking a bit concerned.

"Like the ones for magic shows, where the fake blade slips into the handle when you stab someone," she tried to explain.

"That sounds so cute! Please tell me you have picture," Darcy gushed.

"On my phone, but that was lost that during the fair attack," she grumbled.

"Mommy, is Daddy going to be home soon?" asked Rozz bouncing back into the room.

"Tony said he'd be back after lunch, so I think so," Vivian pulled her into a hug.

"Do you think Daddy with show me his suit?" she asked looking excited.

"If you ask really nicely, I'm sure he will," she snuggled her daughter in her arms.

xxXXxx

Tony walked in to the tower expecting chaos, but instead found everyone watching Scooby-Doo. He started to sneak back to the elevator once he had changed clothes, but was caught.

"Daddy! Can I see your suit pretty pretty please," she hugged his legs tight.

"Uh, my suit is in the lab, and it's dangerous down there," he stammered.

"Stark, Rozz has already entered your lab once during her visit," Loki reminded him. That was true, but she had broken in.

"Please Daddy I won't touch anything unless you say it's safe," she puffed out her lip and stared at him with big eyes.

"Fine, but after you see the suit you have to come back up here," he caved. She gave him sad eyes. "Don't you want to see Peter?" Tony asked trying not to completely cave. She bounced excitedly when reminded of Peter's visit.

"Peter?" Vivian repeated the name.

"He works for Daddy!" giggled Rozz now running in circles around Tony.

"He's Stark's babysitting intern," announced Clint perching himself on the back of the couch. Vivian snickered.

"Daddy come on," Rozz was now pulling him toward the elevator.

"Okay, okay," groaned Tony. "You coming Viv," called Tony.

Vivian looked a little surprised. "I'll be there in a few. You two go ahead," she waved them on. It would take her a bit to hobble over to the elevator.

xxXXxx

Steve and Bruce helped Vivian to the lab. When they entered they found Tony wearing the suit. He opened up the face plate.

"Tony, what are you doing?" Steve questioned him.

"Daddy is showing me how the suit fits," announced Rosalind holding a metal hand of the suit and looking at the joints and contours of the suit.

"The suit makes you look taller," Viv commented with a smirk.

"Very funny," he shot her a look. "The suits pretty awesome huh kid?" he gloated slightly waiting for conformation from Rosalind.

"Yeah!" she cheered. Dum-E rolled by chirping and beeping. "Daddy how are you controlling him?" she asked running over to Dum-E.

"I'm not. He's programed to be helpful, though he isn't always helpful," he gave the bot a disapproving look. Dum-E chirped back an almost sad noise.

"Daddy you hurt his feelings!" she hugged the bot.

"He can be very helpful on certain occasions," Tony admitted rolling his eyes.

"Sir, you could be nicer to Dum-E," commented JARVIS. Viv snickered. JARVIS and Rosalind were ganging up on him.

"Daddy can I build something?" Rozz now asked looking around the lab.

"I don't think I have anything quite your speed," Tony told her with a charming smile. Rozz looked disappointed shuffling her feet.

"Tony is there anything she could mess with, that's not a weapon of course?" she asked giving him a glare. It almost sounded like an order.

Tony started removing the suit as he was looking around the lab. He found an old stark pad. "Here you can take this up stairs and play with it," he handed it to Rozz. She grinned looking it over. "Now I think we had a deal," Tony reminded her. She nodded hugging his legs.

Bruce, Vivian, and Rozz reentered the elevator. Steve stayed behind to talk with Tony.

xxXXxx

"Bruce do you have a screw driver?" asked Rosalind once the door to the elevator closed.

"Yes," he smiled. "Would you like me to go grab it for you?" asked Bruce.

"Yes please!" she wore a wide grin.

xxXXxx

Tony went back to his project halfway ignoring the super soldier.

"Tony, you should spend sometime with Vivian and Rosalind," announced Steve.

"Because?" he glanced up only slightly.

"Because their your family," Steve stared at him. "I know you said Vivian had papers drawn up to keep you away, but I think she regrets it," Steve informed the genius.

"And why Capsicle would you think that?" he tossed his tool down with a bit of anger.

"We asked her about how you two met. She told us they story. At the end she seemed sad when she mentioned the papers," explained Steve.

Tony looked bothered. "I need a drink," he muttered.

"I hope you'll come up to spend some time with them," Steve left in the elevator not feeling the need to stop Tony from drinking.

xxXXxx

The old stark pad was now in pieces. Rozz hummed happily.

"Did you teach her how to do this?" asked Bruce watching the little girl work.

"Nope, definitely not my area. I taught her about genetics, but her interest in that is limited," admitted Vivian.

"Then how did she learn how to do this… I'm pretty sure this isn't normal," grumbled Clint watching.

"Reverse engineering," she answered simply. Bruce nodded as though it made perfect sense.

"More of and explanation please?" Clint stared at the two doctors.

"She takes things apart, and puts them back together to learn how they work," Bruce answered him. Clint looked a little surprised.

xxXXxx

Peter and Ned headed to the front of the school. Happy was picking them up.

"Should we go find Michelle?" asked Peter looking around for her.

"I'm not sure," shrugged Ned. Michelle had invited herself.

"Not like I need help," growled Michelle setting a box down next to them.

"What's that?" asked Ned trying to open the box.

"Not yours," she swatted his hand away.

Happy pulled up hopping out to grab the door. "Come on kid, boss told Rosalind you were coming over," Happy attempted to hurry Peter into the car.

"Ned and Michelle are coming too," Peter informed him with a nervous smile hoping he wouldn't be mad.

"Fine get in," he motioned for the other two to get in. Michelle picked up the box and started to get in. "What's with the box?" he asked.

"It's for the Rosalind, I think," Peter answered. Michelle rolled her eyes, but nodded.

"Alright," he took the box and put it in the trunk.

xxXXxx

"Mr Hogan has arrived with Mr Parker and his friends," announced JARVIS.

"Friends plural?" asked Natasha looking slightly annoyed.

"Two Miss Ramonoff," answered the AI.

The elevator opened to the common area. Happy and three teenagers entered the living area. Peter was carrying the box.

"Hi Peter," Rosalind greeted him putting the now reassembled stark pad back on the coffee table. He sat the box down as she ran over to hug him. Ned waved. Michelle gave her a half smile. "You're from the fair," she grinned at Michelle.

"Yeah, I actually brought you something from the fair," Michelle moved to open the box. Rosalind peered in excitedly.

"My bots!" she yelled. Michelle helped her remove the two little robots.

"Dear god, she even talks like Tony," groaned Clint loudly.

"Thank you for getting those back to her," Vivian thanked the teenager as she hobbled toward them on her crutches.

"No big deal. I helped with clean up, so I boxed up everything from your table," Michelle pushed the box toward her.

"Hey my phone and wallet!" Vivian exclaimed leaning down to pick them up forgetting about her crutches. She nearly fell into the box.

"Vivian," Steve had managed to catch her. She blushed awkwardly still being held by her waist. He helped her back on her feet with her crutches.

"It was nice of you to do this," Ned commented.

"Yeah, Michelle. Thanks for doing all this," Peter agreed.

"Whatever I should go," announced Michelle heading for the elevator.

"I'll give you a ride," Happy followed.

"I can take the subway," she replied.

"If I don't give you a ride, I'll have to stay to watch Peter," Happy shot back. Michelle gave a half laugh and accepted his offer of a ride home.

Once Happy and Michelle had left, Vivian turned toward Peter. "How long have you two been dating?" she asked.

"Me and Michelle?... We're not dating. I think she might hate me," Peter stammered.

"She doesn't hate you," snickered Vivian.

"She does, but it's no big deal she hates everyone," chimed in Ned.

"She likes you. Some girls are mean to the guys they like. I was in high school," she laughed.

"Really?" Peter blushed.

"Yeah… One time I broke a guy's nose," Vivian smiled staring off into space.

"Wow you must of really liked that guy," commented Ned.

"No he was a jerk," she gave a slight laugh.

"She's insane," muttered Clint to Natasha.

She smirked at him, "I'm starting to like her."

xxXXxx

Peter, Ned, and Rosalind were working to see if they could build a third bot from the spare parts that had been in box.

Tony rejoined the group in the common area. He watched Rozz build and work happily on her bots. He took one of the two completed bots and was looking it over.

"This is pretty impressive. She may end up being as smart as I was. What do you think Jar?" Tony asked his AI.

"By my observation, Miss Stark is already at the level you obtained by age nine," announced JARVIS.

Tony's eye twitched. He turned back to look at the little girl. "She's smarter than I was?" he whispered feeling a mixture of pride and shock.

"Yes sir," JARVIS confirmed.

"She can't be that smart," muttered Clint wandering over to Rozz and the teenagers.

"Hey Rozz what's fifteen times twenty-seven?" he asked.

"Four hundred and five," she answered not looking up. Clint typed on his phone's calculator.

"She's right…What's thirteen times fifty-six?" he asked already typing his to check her answer.

"Seven hundred twenty-eight," again she didn't look up. Clint made a grumbly noise before stomping off. Bruce chuckled at the archer.

"Where are Thunder Thighs and Rudolph?" asked Tony glancing around noting that the gods were missing along with Jane and Darcy.

"Jane had something to attend and took them along with Darcy," explained Steve.

The third bot now sped around the common area while Peter and Ned laughed. It was off kilter and had trouble staying upright since it was made of spare parts. Rozz looked intently at the bot seeming bothered by it not working to her liking.

She pulled on Tony's shirt to get his attention. He looked down at her. "Daddy I need more parts," she told him still looking very serious.

xxXXxx

Peter and Ned left after a while. Rozz was now focused completely on fixing the bot. She had grease smudges on her hands and cheeks.

Thor, Loki, Jane, and Darcy returned to the tower.

"She really is just a tiny Tony," laughed Darcy.

"Oh you should see the picture of her all covered in grease in my Black Sabbath t-shirt. She's the cutest thing ever. Tony where do you keep the pictures?" Vivian asked looking around from her seat.

"What pictures?" Tony asked looking confused.

Vivian's happy attitude disappeared. "You better be joking Tony. I swear," she was getting upset.

"I don't have any pictures," Tony was still confused but getting close to angry. The one picture he had was still hidden down in his lab.

"Does she not want them in the house?" Vivian was now getting in Tony's face. She was only partially using her crutches, likely using her anger to power through the pain.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Viv. You only ever sent me one picture," he spat back.

Vivian swung a crutch at his head. Natasha and Steve worked to separate the two.

Loki, Bruce and Thor were working keep Rosalind from noticing her parents' fight though she had yet to pull her attention away from her creation.

"Calm down," Steve had taken Vivian who was surprisingly feisty for her injured state. Natasha worked to keep Tony from escalading the situation by running his mouth.

Once the two were calm enough to be civil, they were allowed to speak again.

"How could you say you only got one picture?" Vivian asked not meeting Tony stare.

"I only ever got one picture," Tony repeated his earlier statement.

"I send you at least four packages a year," Vivian met his gaze.

"Well I haven't gotten them," his stare didn't let up. "What address did you send them to?" he asked.

"To the lawyer Tony. Like it says in the agreement," she answered. Tony froze. After a few moments, he silently headed for the elevator.

 ** _Please Review and Follow, it means a lot to me. No Negativity Please this is my first Avengers fic!_**

 _Thank you to FireSenshi2 for reviewing!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Rosalind Stark**

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or any characters or variations of Marvel/Avengers. I only own my OCs.

 **Chapter Eight:** Packages

Tony ended up in the garage. He got in one of his cars and drove. He ended up at his lawyer's office. He parked poorly not caring what happened to his sports car. He walked a brisk pace up into the building and his lawyer's office.

"Mr Stark can I help you?" asked the secretary. She was packing up for the day.

Tony didn't acknowledge her. He headed straight into Mr Williams' office. She rushed in after him.

"Tony, it's been too long," the man rose to shake his hand.

"I need to have a word with you," growled Tony. The secretary looked nervous.

Mr Williams dismissed her for the day. Once she left, he turned to Tony. "What's this about? Usually all of your legal matters are taken care of by Pepper," The man leaned back on the front of his desk.

"Have you been getting packages for me and not passing them along?" Tony asked his question looking as though he were ready to slug the man.

"No, I haven't. Who would these packages have been from?" Mr Williams asked still leaning on the front of the desk.

"Vivian Ewart," Tony replied clenching his jaw.

"And who is Vivian Ewart?" asked the lawyer waiting to see if his client planned to explain.

"Rosalind's mother," Tony was beyond angry.

"Tony, I don't know of a Vivian or a Rosalind. What documents would I have included them in?" Mr Williams rounded his desk to be able to check his files.

"A confidentially agreement and my will for starters," Tony snapped.

The man frowned but typed away on his computer. "I'm sorry Tony. I have no records for these names, and the last will I have on file is a decade old… Are you sure another lawyer didn't draw it up?" suggested the man taking off his reading glasses to give Tony his full attention.

Tony was still angry, but it no longer seemed to be directed at the man across the desk. "I always use you. Pepper uses you. You're our go to guy," ranted Tony now starting to pace.

"I'm not sure when you wrote all these agreements, but I should remind you that I was never your father's or Obadiah Stane's go to guy," Mr Williams reminded the irate billionaire.

xxXXxx

Natasha got up and started for the door. "Natasha where are you going?" asked Steve. Darcy and Jane were now with Vivian. Bruce and Loki watched over Rosalind.

"Going to find Stark," she answered coolly before disappearing into the elevator.

xxXXxx

Tony got back into his car and pulled out his phone. "JARVIS call Pepper," he ordered.

After numerous rings he was about to give up.

Then she answered, "Tony? What's going on? I was fixing to call you actually."

"You were?" Tony felt ever so slightly comforted that Pepper was checking in on him.

"Yes I was. Good news, you are now a very wealthy man," she sounded pleased with herself.

"Pep, I'm already a very wealthy man," he grunted.

"The contract went through Tony. You are now forty million dollars richer," she elaborated.

"Great, thanks Pep… Do you remember Vivian Ewart?" Tony asked not caring about the money.

"You think she's going to want more money since we just closed the contract?" she asked sounding a little bothered after hearing Viv's name.

"No, no. I was just thinking who drew up the papers?" he asked holding his breath.

"Stane had his lawyer draw everything up. Technically he is still on retainer with Stark Industries I believe… Care to tell me what's going on," he could hear the aggravation growing in her voice.

"I was thinking about getting in touch… maybe trying to visit Rozz or bring her out to New York or Malibu," Tony reasoned.

"Tony, Vivian doesn't want contact with you, and who is Rozz?" Pepper snapped lightly.

"Rozz is short for Rosalind," he answered hoping he hadn't given himself away.

"Tony, I don't know what has gotten into you, but you need to get over this," he could practically hear her pinching the bridge of her nose. "Go spend time with Peter or something," she suggested.

"Pep just tell me who the lawyer is," he ordered holding back the anger that was building for a second time.

"Thompson," she answered before he hung up on her.

Tony ordered JARVIS to direct him to Thompson's office. He started to pull back on to the road when the door was pulled open and Natasha got in. Tony glared, but knew better than to try to get the assassin to get out.

xxXXxx

"Steve can we make mac and cheese?" asked Rosalind taking a break from her work.

"Sure," he helped her onto a step stool to help him cook.

"You never let me help," grumbled Clint. Steve smiled, but didn't acknowledge him.

Loki was sticking close to Vivian. No one was mentioning the earlier fight between her and Tony. The two were quiet.

xxXXxx

"Tony Stark, it's been a while," chuckled the old man that was gathering his belongings up as Tony and Natasha enter his office.

"Vivian Ewart," snapped Tony.

The man smiled, "That woman finally showed up at your door huh. Stane always said she would."

"What," Tony's eyes were wide.

"Tony, we can discuss this another time. I need to get home to my wife," the man tried to push pass the two.

"We'll leave once we get the packages," Natasha said firmly blocking his exit.

Thompson led them out of his office to a storage room. "They are all addressed. Stane was the only one to open any of them," he explained both heading for the door.

"And the agreement," called Tony.

"I'll send a copy to your residence tomorrow," the man continued out the door

Tony and Natasha started looking through the shelves. They sat all the packages addressed to Tony to the side. They ended up with twenty-three packages.

"Open them here or take back to the tower?" Tony asked looking at the stack of envelopes and boxes.

"Tower, easier to transport unopened," Natasha started taking them to the car.

xxXXxx

"What's the atomic number for iron?" asked Clint.

"Twenty-six," Rosalind answered as she helped Steve prepare dinner.

"What does Ga stand for?" Clint shot another question at her.

"Gallium," she answered again unphased. Everyone seemed to be enjoying the archer's struggle to stump the child. He was becoming more and more frazzled with each question.

"Bruce you pick a question," groaned Clint dropping into a chair in defeat.

"How many bones are in the human body?" Bruce asked.

"At what time?" Rozz asked looking up from the pot she was stirring.

"Yes she doesn't know!" Clint cheered.

"She didn't say she doesn't know, she asked a follow up," Vivian corrected.

"An adult body," Bruce answered.

"Two hundred and six bones," Rozz went back to helping Steve.

"She's right," Bruce announced to the waiting Clint. He groaned.

"The other answer was two hundred seventy at birth," Rozz answered making sure to make eye contact with Clint.

"She's right again," chuckled Bruce.

Clint groaned louder.

"Is she just a tiny Tony or were you like this?" Darcy asked patting Clint on the back.

"I was advanced but only by a few years. She's leans more toward Tony," Vivian again looked proud.

xxXXxx

Tony and Natasha had brought all the packages up to his lab. Tony ordered JARVIS not to inform anyone of his return to the tower.

Tony stared at them not knowing where to start. Having enough of waiting, Natasha strolled over and picked up one of the three opened packages. It was full of pictures. She handed them to Tony. He started flipping through them. She watched him noticing the writing on the backs.

She pointed it out with to him flipping one over. "I'll leave you to catch up," Natasha left him down in his lab.

Tony looked through the photos reading the backs. He pulled the large envelope the pictures had come in. He found a letter from Vivian.

xxXXxx

Peter was out on patrol as Spider-Man. It was later than he usually stayed out, but he wanted to help find Doom as soon as possible.

"Karen that guy looks familiar," Peter asked his favorite suit lady.

"The man is Justin Hammer of Hammer Industries," she informed him.

"So not a bad guy or?" he asked. Hammer was acting very uneasy, but Peter didn't know much about him.

"Justin Hammer was recently released from Seagate Prison," she answered.

"So bad guy," Peter swung closer to keep an eye on Hammer.

"Justin is mildly dangerous, but is more likely to have dangerous associates," Karen went on.

Spider-Man kept close to building to avoid being seen. "Like Doom dangerous or gang dangerous?" Peter whispered watching as a man handed Hammer an envelope before they parted ways.

"Known ties to terrorists," she responded.

"Got it dangerous friends," Peter nodded. Hammer got into a car and pulled away. "Should I follow?" Peter asked Karen trying to decide.

"I don't suggest it, Spider-Man," a voice from behind spoke. Peter held his breath as he slowly turned. "SHIELD has a tail on Hammer, take the night off," the man in a suit informed him.

"Who are you?" Peter tried to sound older as he asked his question.

"Agent Coulson. You don't have to do that by the way. We already know you're a teenager," Coulson smirked.

"Oh how did you?" stammered Peter.

"We've caught your voice on tape a few times," clarified Coulson.

xxXXxx

"JARVIS can you let me in please. I brought Tony his dinner," Steve called to the AI as he stood outside the locked lab door.

"Yes Mister Rogers, but I warn you Sir is not at his best," warned JARVIS.

Steve sighed figuring Tony must have gotten drunk after his fight with Vivian. He entered to find opened boxes and envelopes everywhere.

"Tony?" Steve called setting down the tray. Tony popped up reading what looked like a letter. "Tony what is all this?" he asked gesturing around.

"My daughter's life," Tony answered in a nearly sad tone.

Steve headed over to take a closer look. "May I?" Steve asked starting to pick up a letter.

"Sure," Tony mumbled continuing to read the letter in his hand.

Steve skimmed a hand full of letters.

 _'Tony, Rozz wants to know if you'll come to her soccer game. I promised I would ask, but I've already started coving.'_

 _'Rozz has decided her favorite food is blueberries. I wonder where that came from.'_

 _'She's officially been kicked out of public school. I've enrolled her in a private school near the university I work at.'_

 _'Tony, since I've never heard back from you, I am guessing you don't care or at the very least don't have time for Rosalind. But I will continue to lie to Rosalind because she deserves to be loved by her father. She loves sending you packages, so regardless of how you feel, you will be receiving these for a long time.'_

 _'Update 'you' bought Rosalind a giant stuffed animal and flowers for Valentines Day. She loved them both. She named the very large teddy bear Clark.'_

"I feel like the worst dad in the world," Tony announced pulling Steve's attention away from the letters.

Steve smiled patting Tony on the shoulder. "That's a start," Steve set the letters back down. Tony looked at him confused. "Two days ago you didn't feel like you were a father," Steve explained.

Tony nodded. "Viv sent me updates and pictures. Rozz drew me pictures and got me father's day presents. Viv even lied and would buy presents for her and say I sent them… I've got to fix this. What do I do?" Tony sincerely asking for advice was a rare occurrence.

"What do you want to do Tony?" Steve didn't feel right giving him advice without asking first. Steve knew what he would do in his shoes, but he was more traditional than Tony.

"As corny as it sounds, I think I want to be a dad. I might suck at it, but Rozz hasn't seemed to care yet," Tony smiled weakly at his admission. Tony grabbed some pictures and started showing them to Steve. For the first time he felt like a proud parent showing off.

xxXXxx

"Just get everything out of the safe and send me copies okay. Thanks," Vivian rolled her eyes hanging up her phone.

"Mommy what's Aunt Vicky sending you?" Rozz asked looking up from her game of cards she was playing with Bruce, Loki, and Clint. Everyone looked surprised Rosalind even heard the conversation. She was usually in her own little world.

"Just some old legal documents, it's about bedtime," Vivian glanced at the time.

"But Steve's not here," whined Rozz.

"So Steve's been spoiling you huh?" Vivian smiled starting to get up to crutch toward the room her daughter was using. "Come on I'll tuck you in as long as I don't fall over," she laughed. Rozz scampered after her mother.

"Sirs, Miss Potts is on the phone and is demanding to speak to someone," announced JARVIS once Vivian and Rozz had left to the room.

"Tony's in his lab," Clint told the AI assuming the Pepper really wanted to talk to Tony.

"Miss Potts wants to speak with another resident of the tower other than Mr Stark," replied JARVIS.

"I'll talk to her," offered Bruce.

"Before I patch her through, may I suggest that someone keep Miss Vivian from entering the room," JARVIS warned. Natasha nodded heading for the hall.

"Hello," Pepper called over the system.

"Hi Pepper, JARVIS said you wanted to talk to someone," Bruce greeted her.

"Hi Bruce, I wanted to see what's going on with Tony. He's acting strange, and he hung on me earlier this evening," Pepper voiced her concerns.

"He's okay. A little anxious is all," Bruce assured her.

Pepper took a deep breath. "Has he receive a call, a letter, or any sort of contact from a woman named Vivian Ewart?" she asked.

Bruce was silent trying to decide what to say. "Stark has had no contact," answered Loki before Bruce could decide how to answer.

"Loki? I thought I was talking to Bruce," she didn't seem fond of the trickster.

"You're on with us all except Tony and Steve in the living room," called Clint.

"Okay then, is Loki telling the truth?" she asked the group.

"Yes, he is," answered Bruce deciding it would be best to back the god.

"Good, Ewart's a gold digger Tony had a run in with a few years back. If she comes by, call me and security. I've already alerted the tower's security staff, but they don't have access to your floors or the roof, so all of you will need to keep an eye on Tony. I think he may be having some sort of mid life crisis," Pepper went on.

"Of course Lady Potts, we will watch over Man of Iron while you are away," proclaimed Thor.

"Thank you Thor. I have to go," Pepper told them before hanging up.

Natasha strolled back into the room.

"Loki, why did you lie?" asked Clint.

"Vivian has voiced her concerns about Miss Potts in passing. I assumed Miss Potts would feel the same… My assumptions were correct were they not" shrugged Loki. Natasha watched him closely. The god knew more than he was letting on.

xxXXxx

"Night Mommy," Rozz was already half asleep with Lokitty and Mr BOOregard in her arms.

"Night," Vivian kissed her forehead before heading back out to the living area. Everyone stared at her as she reentered the space. "Is something wrong?" she asked making her way back to the couch.

"Nothing for you to worry about," Loki smirked.

xxXXxx

Steve had returned to the common space where Bruce pulled him aside and informed him of Pepper's call.

Vivian was currently dictating an email to JARVIS to send out to her classes since she would be out with injuries for a week at the very least.

Everyone else was laughing and having a quiet night. Vivian finished telling JARVIS to send it to certain contacts in her email.

"JARVIS likes you way better than us," commented Clint.

"We bonded over the few days I spent at Tony's while I was pregnant. Lord knows Tony was too busy to spend the day with me," Vivian smiled obviously only poking fun at Tony.

"Dr Ewart, I mean Vivian. What happened to your research?" Jane asked. Vivian looked a bit surprised by the question.

"I'm assuming you're talking about my PhD acquiring research. The stuff that made me known and a little hated," Vivian took a breath. "There were only two paths of continuation for my research. They both would require human test subjects, which are difficult to get people on board with. Then there are the results. My results would be living babies that I would have to observe throughout their life span," she explained.

"So it was just too much?" asked Darcy confused.

"No, it would have been expensive, but I could have worked with private adoption agencies and sperm banks and made it work. It was one of the paths I could have taken. The problem is I would have been forced to please clients make perfect children not see how traits and mutations survive through genetics. The second path was to use my own body. I could have had a child every few years done open adoptions with nice families. Nearly all my genes are recessive, which would have made me a good control subject in theory. I would have gotten my research, and they would have gotten the baby they were waiting for," Vivian further elaborated on her paths of research.

"But you didn't?" Jane asked. Her research was her life, so she couldn't see how Vivian could let hers go so easily.

"Nope, I got pregnant the old fashion way. I always figured it would be easy to give a baby up, but once I was pregnant with Rozz, I knew I could never do it. As soon as I felt her kick for the first I was attached. I mean I called Tony in the middle of the night about it," she laughed at the memory.

"What'd Tony think of that?" laughed Bruce.

"He thought I had gotten sick or something. He freaked. Then I explained then he freaked out about that," she continued to laugh.

"Sounds about right for Tony," chuckled Steve taking a seat next to Vivian.

"I thought once you had paperwork drawn up you two didn't see each other?" Natasha asked the relationship of the couple becoming more unclear the more they heard.

"Yes, but the paperwork took awhile to draw up. Then we had to wait until she was technically born to finish it up," explained Vivian knowing the assassin was likely wondering if she was lying.

"I'm sure Pepper was involved in everything," Natasha watched as Vivian tensed at the mention of Pepper. Loki glared at her warning her to drop the subject.

xxXXxx

"JARVIS order frames for these photos," ordered Tony. He had a stack of photos that he wanted to keep out.

"Of course sir, would you like me to order albums for the rest?" inquired the AI.

"Sure," Tony shrugged.

xxXXxx

Everyone had gone to bed or left the common area except Vivian. She started to get up when she heard a creek of someone entering the space.

"Hello?" Vivian called nervously.

"Miss Vivian may I have a quick word with you," came a voice suddenly behind her.

She jumped. "Oh hi Loki. What about?" she asked settling back into the couch.

"About Anthony… and Miss Potts," Loki watched closely approaching the couch.

She raised an eyebrow, "Anthony? Tony lets you call him that. He must like you."

"You could say Anthony and I are close," a smile played on the god's lips.

"Alright then what would you like to know about them," Vivian decided to move on.

"Miss Potts doesn't like you. I assume because you bed Anthony before she could. Anthony also mentioned a spat you had with Miss Potts… I'm curious as to why you don't care for her? You seem to have no interest in Anthony outside of holding him accountable as a father to Rozz, so why?" Loki leaned his face on his hand waiting to hear things explained.

 ** _Please Review and Follow, it means a lot to me. No Negativity Please this is my first Avengers fic!_**

 _Thank you to FireSenshi2 for reviewing!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Rosalind Stark**

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or any characters or variations of Marvel/Avengers. I only own my OCs.

 _Warning: Mentions of sperm, masturbation, and ejaculation in this chapter, but it's in a science context._

 **Chapter Nine:** Making Plans

"What did you find out?" inquired Doom watching Hammer read through some documents.

"The daughter gets everything if Stark were to die. There is something about Stane being in control of Stark Industries until she finished getting a degree or until she turned eighteen whichever is later. Since Stane's gone, it would probably be either Pepper or the mother to take over," Hammer relayed.

"Stark named her his heir, interesting," observed Doom.

"I say we get her and go from there. Getting into the tower will be difficult unless they are all out of tower," suggested Justin setting the papers down.

"Even if there were a need for the Avengers, the tower is not likely to be left unattended," remarked Doom.

"Then let's make them leave," smirked the businessman.

xxXXxx

"Miss Potts doesn't like you. I assume because you bed Anthony before she could. Anthony also mentioned a spat you had with Miss Potts… I'm curious as to why you don't care for her? You seem to have no interest in Anthony outside of holding him accountable as a father to Rozz, so why?" Loki leaned his face on his hand waiting to hear things explained.

Vivian sighed, but conceded. "Fine, but you'll be one of the only people I've ever told," she grumbled thankful that Loki had been kind enough to ask in private. "The fight Tony was talking about was actually back when Pepper and I first met. Tony had given me his phone number at the conference telling me if I was ever in New York or Malibu to give him a call. I figured the whole you're going to be a dad conversation was a better in person talk. I came out to New York," she started her story.

"And you informed Anthony," nodded Loki guessing where the story was going.

"Well uh… I didn't tell him right away," Vivian blushed a little. Loki raised an eyebrow. "Hey I was fixing to have a baby. I figured I might as well get laid one more time," she explained.

*Flash Back*

"Tony?" Vivian called once she realized she was in the bed alone.

"He is in the lab Miss Ewart, breakfast is available in the kitchen," JARVIS announced.

"Thanks JARVIS," Vivian pulled an oversized band shirt from her bag, slipped it on, and wandered into the kitchen. In the kitchen she found coffee and donuts. After eating a donut, she heard the click of high heels. She looked up unsure who it could be. Pepper entered the kitchen rolling her eyes. "Hi," Vivian smiled.

"You need to get your things and get out," Pepper informed her.

"I'm a guest of Tony's…" she was unsure who even this woman was.

"Tony has lots of guest," Pepper glared.

"Are you Tony's girlfriend or something?" Vivian glared.

"I'll call security if you don't leave," Pepper threatened.

"I'm Tony's guest, and I'm not leaving," Vivian bit into a second donut.

"Sir is on his way," JARVIS informed the women.

"Hey Pep," Tony waved to her as he refilled his coffee cup. He was in jeans and a wife beater.

"Tony tell her she needs to leave," Pepper glared at Vivian.

"Actually she's a friend I met at IACME," Tony wore a dirty smile eyeing Vivian's bare legs. Pepper seemed even more angry with him.

"Tony you have a meeting today," snapped Pepper.

"Aw come on Pep, she's only in town for a day or two. Let me, let loose," Tony smirked running a hand up Vivian's leg.

"You let loose enough," she glared at him. Tony didn't acknowledge her, so she stormed out loudly.

"She worries," Tony told her stroking further up her leg.

"And she's not your girlfriend?" Vivian clarified stopping his hand from running further.

"No, my assistant and old friend," he answered.

"Well then," she smiled pulling the wife beater over Tony's head.

*End Flash Back*

"As I thought, Miss Potts did not like you bedding Anthony," Loki smirked at the confirmation.

"Yeah, at first I didn't like her because she was rude, but then she did something worse," mumbled Vivian.

*Flash Back*

"Twenty Million," Pepper held a check in her hand.

"What?" Vivian asked confused.

"Twenty Million if you get the problem taken care of," Pepper repeated herself.

"The problem… you mean get rid of the baby," Vivian was now on her feet glaring at Pepper.

"Yes, Tony's not ready to be a father. The baby will destroy your social life and your career… Besides it's money you're after isn't?" Pepper asked firmly.

*End Flash Back*

"Did Anthony know about this?" Loki now looked agitated.

"No, I accosted him about it. He was confused, and told me he wanted me to do whatever I wanted with the baby it was my body," she explained.

"So Miss Potts wanted the child gone not Tony," Loki clicked his tongue processing the information. "Any other reason you dislike Miss Potts?" he asked.

"Well I might sound a little paranoid, but I think Rozz is perfect. She's adorable and smart. Who wouldn't want a daughter like that," Vivian gave a nervous smile.

"Including Miss Potts," he finished her thought.

"She could marry Tony then get custody of my daughter. Then they would look like a happy little family to the media, and I would have lost the most important thing in my life," Vivian seemed a bit worked up.

"Do you really feel Anthony would do that?" he asked comforting her.

"No, but I could see Pepper doing it behind his back. Tony can be a little oblivious at times," she admitting seeming to settle.

"That I know first hand," chuckled Loki.

xxXXxx

"Are you up for this or not?" snapped Doom glaring at the doctor who seemed to be ignoring him.

"Victor, care to tell me why you want me to attack the city?" asked Dr Octavius.

"The Avengers will come to face you," elaborated Doom.

"And while the cats away the mice will play," chuckled Dr Octavius.

xxXXxx

"Anthony," the trickster called. Tony was busy soldering something.

"I suppose I'll just keep this trinket then," smirked Loki tossing a ring in the air and catching it again.

Tony looked up and immediately panicked. "Where did you get that?" Tony asked.

"I stumbled upon it," Loki slipped it onto one of his fingers. Tony swallowed hard hoping slightly that the god didn't know what an engagement ring was. "I think the real question is why you changed your mind about asking Miss Potts," Loki said as he admired the ring.

"I bought it when we were going strong then it started going south," mumbled Tony.

"Is it still going south?" Loki perked at Tony's admission.

"It was getting better again then everything happened with Rozz and Vivian," sighed Tony running a greasy hand through his hair.

"My preference is Vivian over Miss Potts," commented Loki.

"Got it, so if I were to date someone in the tower, you would vote for Vivian," chuckled Tony.

"Now I never said that," Loki ran his fingers over the arc reactor before handing Tony the ring.

xxXXxx

"And why would I be interested in helping you," growled a man with long hair and sharp teeth. He sat on a barstool drinking a beer.

"Because it involves a few of your assassin colleagues," Justin handed him an envelope.

He opened it to find pictures of Natasha and Clint as well as a decent amount of cash. "I'll take care of them, no problem," Sabretooth growled out with pleasure.

xxXXxx

Doom approached the volatile woman with caution. "Do you wish for an early death?" she asked turning toward Doom.

"Doom is only here to ask a favor of you," Doom stood tall in the enchantress's presence.

"I am not interested in helping someone like yourself. Go to Loki," she spat.

"Even if you could get Thor's affection?" Doom knew that would catch her interest.

"I'm listening," she gave him a distrusting look.

"Jane Foster will be speaking at a symposium tomorrow afternoon," Victor elaborated.

"I'll be sure to attend," Amora disappeared with a flash.

xxXXxx

In the morning everyone, but Tony, Jane, and Darcy, was eating breakfast. Steve made pancakes. "Mommy what are we doing today?" Rozz asked from her seat between her mother and Loki.

"I don't have any plans sweetheart. Why was there something you wanted to do?" Vivian asked running her good hand through Rosalind's hair.

"I wanna work on my bots. Maybe Daddy can help me make them even better," Rosalind bounced slightly in her seat.

"You can ask, but he may have to work today," warned Vivian.

"Mommy you should work on your research too," she announced.

"Really you think I should do research," Vivian held back a laugh.

"Yeah! You should study the Avengers!" Rozz nearly yelled. Steve and Vivian both laughed. Bruce and Loki smiled while the assassins showed little emotion. Thor was too busy stuffing his face full of syrup cover pancakes to react.

"They would definitely be an interesting subject matter," Vivian commented looking around the room.

By the time everything was cleaned up from breakfast, Tony showed up for his morning coffee. He smirked a little filling up his number one dad coffee mug.

"Daddy!" Rozz hopped from Loki who looked to be halfway through doing her hair.

"Morning Rozz," he smiled returning the hug she gave him.

"You're using your mug!" she grinned pointing out his cup.

"Of course, it's my favorite," he told her turning on the charm in an effort to avoid getting nervous.

"Will you help with my bots today? I wanna make 'em smart like Dum-E and JARVIS," she went on excited about the idea of improving her creations.

"I have to work some today, maybe this afternoon though. Also, I was thinking we could go out sometime this week. Do some daddy daughter stuff," Tony suggested taking a drink of his coffee hoping he was doing this right.

"What's daddy daughter stuff?" Rozz asked confused. She looked so cute with only half her hair fixed.

Tony shrugged, "Whatever you want kid." Tony turned to give Steve a look. Loki noticed.

"Rozz, we can come up with ideas while Stark is at work. Now I need to finish your hair, as of now it looks very unbecoming," chuckled Loki motioning for her to return to him.

"Yeah, we'll come up with some fun ideas," assured Steve.

"Okay," giggled Rozz running back to Loki, so he could finish her hair. "Daddy, Mommy is going to study the Avengers. Can she use your lab?" she asked crawling back into Loki's lap.

"Well my lab is more mechanical, but there's a lab on the medical floor that's more her style," Tony offered smirking before he rushed off to get something

xxXXxx

"What are you reading Lady Vivian?" asked Thor. Vivian was reading through a stack of files.

"Tony gave these to me before heading off to work. They're your files for the Avengers Initiative," she answered not looking up.

"Shouldn't those be classified?" asked Darcy popping some poptart in her mouth.

"If you want something to be classified you shouldn't give it to Tony," smirked Bruce. Vivian was lucky Natasha and Clint were already at SHIELD.

"Darcy come on we need to get going!" shouted Jane pulling on a blazer and rushing for the door.

Darcy rolled her eyes, and grabbed Loki's arm. "Come on you and Thor promised to come with," Darcy reminded him. Thor gave a light laugh while helping Darcy pull Loki along.

Once they were gone, Steve came to sit by Vivian. "Anything interesting in our files worth studying?" he asked. Bruce looked up from his book to listen to her answer.

"Thor and Loki would be interesting to study in general, but it would take more research to try and figure out their DNA. Natasha and Clint are human with classified pasts, so there's no real point to studying them. They either wouldn't want to help me or wouldn't like what I find… You and Bruce however would be interesting to study," she gave the two men a sly smile as she closed the folder.

"Us! Why not Tony?" asked Steve with a near yelp.

"I already know everything about Tony. I got his full medical records when I was pregnant," Vivian told them a smile still wide on her face.

"Not daddy's light bright heart!" Rozz chimed in before scampering off.

"Light bright heart?" Bruce asked looking amused.

"The thing in Tony's chest. I saw mention of it in a news article. It powers his suit, and I assume it keeps him alive as well. Tony wouldn't mar his body up unless he had to," shrugged Vivian looking unphased by them learning her nickname for the arc reactor. Both men nodded.

"It's called an arc reactor. Tony doesn't like to talk about it… What particular things about us are you interested in? The serum and the other guy?" Bruce sighed figuring she was interested what everyone was.

"Sort of. I'm more interested in how they affected you. For instance, Steve had poor health and bad genetics before the serum, but now he's in perfect health. So did the serum change all of his genes or just he's physical appearance and health. Then if it did change his genes, did all of his DNA change or just some of it?" she rambled out.

"How could you check that? And what do you mean by all my DNA?" Steve looked confused. He didn't know a ton about DNA.

"Well I could take blood to test your DNA, and by all your DNA, I mean DNA is found in all parts of your body and all your bodily fluids," explained Vivian.

"Bodily fluids?" he repeated eyeing the two doctors.

"Blood, spit, urine, semen," Bruce elaborated.

"A blood and semen sample would be great!" she looked excited. Steve looked mortified. "Is this making you uncomfortable?" she asked trying to tone her excitement down.

"Why do you need semen?" Steve asked exasperated.

"Semen can be very informative," Bruce commented looking as through he was trying not to laugh at the super soldier.

"Yeah, you were frozen for seventy years. Sperm usually survives being frozen well, but the longest record of frozen sperm being used is twenty-eight years. Of course that was ejaculated sperm. Your entire body was frozen! There also the possibility that the serum changed your DNA, but didn't change your semen," Vivian was quickly getting excited again.

"And if it didn't change my semen?" he asked in a much calmer tone.

"If it didn't change, any children you have would have your pre serum genes," Vivian answered. Steve eyes widened. They were silent for a few minutes. "Had you never thought about it?" she asked breaking the silence.

Steve shook his head. "I never thought very far past the war. I figured maybe one day Bucky and I would be neighbors in Brooklyn, each with our own families," Steve admitted.

"Bucky?" Vivian asked right as Rozz rush back through the living room.

"Bucky's Steve's best friend," Rozz giggled on her way by.

"Ah," she nodded smiling at her daughter.

"Steve, Dr Ewart could tell you if all your DNA changed. It's her field actually," Bruce tried to be comforting. Steve nodded looking slightly uncomfortable again.

"Is it the semen sample? You just produce a sample into a cup. No big deal," she gave him a reassuring smile.

"Produce a sample, as in masturbate," Steve stated his mortified face going red.

"Yeah… everyone does it. If you don't your body will produce it in your sleep. Ever hear of wet dreams," she now wore a Tony like smile.

"Steve there was a sexual awaking in the seventies and eighties. Before you ask why she is so comfortable with this subject," chuckled Bruce.

"And I'm a doctor, a mom, and I work with college students" she shook her head at the super soldier's behavior.

xxXXxx

All the men at the symposium were staring at the woman on Darcy's arm.

"Loki, stop making a scene," Jane growled under her breath. Loki had change into a female form again, claiming it was to avoid unwanted attention. In his now goddess appearance, he wore a revealing cocktail dress with a dark green leather jacket.

"No, this is great. I'm posting this! Look sexy Loki," laughed Darcy.

"As if I have to try," scoffed Loki. Thor chuckled at his brother.

Jane looked exasperated pinching the bridge of her nose. "Tell me again why you couldn't disguise yourself as a guy?" she asked.

"A man with dark hair hanging around with the big oaf, is a bit obvious," Loki replied.

xxXXxx

Peter and Ned walked down the hall like any other day. Michelle was headed their way. Peter felt himself getting nervous. What if Michelle did like him? Liz had liked him, but he didn't think she ever had a crush on him like he did her.

"Hey losers, remember we have practice after school today," she reminded them.

"Of course, see then you… bye," Peter babbled out before rushing off his palms getting sweaty.

"What's wrong with him?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh he just thinks you like him," shrugged Ned.

Her eyes went wide for a fraction of a second before she regained her usual expression. "And why would he think that?" she asked.

"Rosalind's mom said you did… Like a mom's intuition or something," he answered still not noticing how she was acting slightly bothered.

xxXXxx

"What are you interested in of mine?" asked Bruce. Steve was busy making sandwiches with Rosalind in the kitchen.

"Blood and semen sample, but since you can't have sex, you can't ejaculate to give me one… Two thoughts. You're body must have to have release or did it basically kill your whole sex drive and reproductive system? Two is your blood radioactive?" Vivian asked picking at the cast on her wrist while she spoke.

"I'm fine. My sex drive is significantly lessened, but still there. As you pointed out to Steve, not taking care of yourself leads to the occasional wet dream. They seem to be my only release since my adrenalin isn't as affected. And yes my blood is radioactive but not enough to be dangerous," Bruce answered honestly.

"Have you ever checked your sample after a release? It's possibly the radiation could have killed all of your sperm. The serum could have done the same to Steve," Vivian cast a sad glance over to the super soldier who was playing with her daughter.

"No, I haven't, but with my inability to perform, it was never a concern… Steve however, he's such an old fashioned guy. I don't know if he could handle being sterile," Bruce admitted.

"With how he reacted earlier, he may prefer to be sterile over putting a child through what he went though," she sighed shaking her head.

xxXXxx

"What should Daddy and I do for daddy daughter time?" Rosalind asked putting a slice of cheese on a sandwich.

"Before my father pasted away, he would take me to baseball games," Steve suggested.

"I've never seen baseball before," she shrugged stuffing lettuce onto one of the sandwiches.

"Or you two could see a movie or go to the zoo," Steve continued to make suggestions.

"I like movies and animals!" she grinned widely at Steve suggestions.

"Perfect, now go tell everyone lunch is ready," he ordered setting her on the ground. She giggled running into the living room to get her mother and Bruce.

 ** _Please Review and Follow, it means a lot to me. No Negativity Please this is my first Avengers fic!_**

 _Thank you to FireSenshi2 and LadyMDSmalls for reviewing!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Rosalind Stark**

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or any characters or variations of Marvel/Avengers. I only own my OCs.

 **Chapter Ten:** Coincidence or Diversion

Peter groaned looking at the clock. Soon school would be over, and he would have to attend practice with Michelle. Super villains were easy to face, but the thought that a girl might have a crush on him was debilitating.

The bell rang. "Come on," Ned called from the doorway. Peter dragged his feet. He almost wished a villain was attacking the city.

xxXXxx

"Dr Octopus is robbing City Bank," announced the newswoman.

"JARVIS, are we needed?" Steve called to the AI.

"Director Fury assures that Mr Barton, Ms Ramonoff, and Mr Stark can handle the situation," the AI answered.

"Is this bad or normal?" asked Vivian looking nervous.

"Normal for the most part. Those three should be more than enough to take out Doctor Octavius. But if there's problems, they will likely contact Thor and Loki before us since Doom is still a threat," Steve assured her.

"And even if they need back up, they probably won't call me in. The other guy tends to cause a lot of collateral damage," Bruce chimed in.

Rosalind was asleep on the couch with her head in her mother's lap.

xxXXxx

Natasha and Clint headed for the car. The site of the robbery wasn't far so there was no point using the jet. Once in the car they speed off. Clint was quiet.

"Nat," he grumbled.

"I see it," she replied to his unsaid warning. Someone was following them on a motorcycle.

xxXXxx

"Mr Stark, we still need to talk about," Tony rushed from the conference room.

"Sorry got to go," he yelled ecstatic to get out of the meeting.

Once to his office, he yelled for JARVIS to get his suit. Then he was off. His com buzz.

"Tony we have a tail. We may be late to the party," warned Natasha.

"I can handle it," Tony replied.

xxXXxx

The sound of claws scrapping metal came from outside the car as the motorcycle sped to get beside the car. The driver flipped up his visor.

"Sabretooth," muttered Clint grabbing an arrow. Before he could decide to roll down the window or pop out the sunroof. Sabretooth smashed the glass of the passenger window. Clint shot one arrow causing their attacker to fall back slightly, but not for long. The motorcycle sped forward cutting their vehicle off forcing them to stop.

"Director, we've got company. It looks like we won't be making it to help Stark," Natasha relayed quickly before exiting the vehicle to joining Clint in facing Sabretooth.

xxXXxx

Loki sat between Darcy and Thor mostly bored while Jane gave her lecture. Darcy's phone gave a low chirp. She picked it up reading something before handing it to Loki. It seemed that he and Thor were needed to help Anthony with a villain. Before Thor could be informed, a familiar energy entered the room.

"Amora," grumbled Loki.

"Lady Jane get down!" shouted Thor as the doors were ripped from their hinges and thrown at the stage. Darcy grabbed Jane and found a place to hide. The rest of the symposium attendees fled quickly fearing the damage the Asgardians could cause.

"Amora what do you seek?" demanded Thor. She smiled, but for the most part ignored him. She kept scanning the crowd looking for Thor's little pet.

A flash of green hit her hair causing the very tips to scorch. "Loki you bastard," she turned finding Loki still in his female form. "Or should I say bitch," she glared.

"Loki is a Prince of Asgard, and you will treat him as such," snapped Thor readying for battle.

"No worries brother, she is merely jealous," Loki smirked watching her anger grow.

xxXXxx

"Mr Rogers a helicopter shall be on the roof to pick you up in approximately two minutes," announced JARVIS.

Steve was in his Captain America uniform. He grabbed his shield and headed for the roof.

"I though Steve was back up, back up?" Vivian asked nervously.

"He was. Apparently more than one villain is attacking the city," Bruce explained. Vivian nodded her understanding, secretly grateful that Rosalind was asleep.

xxXXxx

"What's up Doc," Iron Man blasted Dr Octopus with a repulsor. Octavius dropped the money. He was a diversion, so the money wasn't the point.

"Nice to see you again, Mr Stark," Dr Octopus launched multiple metal tentacles after Tony trying to pluck him from the sky. One managed to nick him.

"A little help would be nice," Tony said within his suit to JARVIS.

"Captain Rogers is on his way sir," JARVIS assured him.

"Fine, I'll just keep the doc busy till the cavalry arrives," Tony replied zipping around the doctor.

xxXXxx

Hawkeye had managed to get to higher ground while Black Widow faced down Sabretooth hand to hand. The two broke apart as an arrow hit his shoulder. Snarling he ripped the arrow out glaring at the archer in his roost.

"It's two against one here Victor," Natasha reminded him pulling a gun on the mutant. He snorted at the two assassins.

"Why are you here?" demanded Clint, arrow ready to fire.

"I heard you were in town," replied Sabretooth tackling Natasha disregarding the gun.

xxXXxx

"Thor's ex is psycho," grumbled Darcy. She and Jane were behind Thor and Loki.

"Don't give her the pleasure of calling her an ex. Thor always chose Sif over her," Loki informed blocking one of her attacks from reaching them.

"And now Thor picks Jane over Sif, so it's a double insult," Darcy grinned. Amora glared, angered by the two women.

"Yes, she doesn't much care for being Thor's third choice," Loki smirked knowing Amora would be sloppy if she was riled up enough. She hissed focusing an attack at Loki.

Thor blocked the attack with Mjolnir. "I would chose you before Amora as well brother," Thor called battling the sorceress.

"Does Thor realize he just said he'd be into Loki before her?" muttered Darcy trying not to laugh at the god of thunder.

"Knowing him probably not," sighed Jane. Loki grinned watching Amora fight with the very man she was trying to win the affection of.

xxXXxx

The news was on and muted during the academic team meeting. Michelle was going over something, but Peter was too busy worrying about whether or not she liked him. And if she did, did he like her back. Ned nudged him nodding toward the television. Iron Man and Captain America were taking on Dr Octopus. Maybe he should go help. At the very least it would be a way out of this meeting and away from Michelle.

"Okay let's take a five minute brake then get back to it," announced Mr Harrington.

Ned was scrolling on his phone. "There are three attacks happening at once," Ned handed Peter his phone showing him the three fights.

"The odds of three super villians choosing to attach on the same day are slim, but three at the same time," Peter commented

"Odds are roughly less than point three percent," announced Abe.

Peter and Ned stared at him for a moment before stepping to the side. "I bet this is some super villain plan by Doom," Ned whispered excitedly.

"Doom isn't even attacking anywhere," Peter reminded him.

"Yeah, but with three attacks means no one will be at Mr Stark's tower," Ned pointed out.

Peter's eyes went wide. "I gotta go," he rushed off to change into his spider-man gear.

"What should I do?" Ned called after him.

"Cover with Michelle and Mr Harrington," Peter called back before he disappeared.

Once he was dressed, he started swinging. He hadn't exactly decided where to yet. "Karen, where are the Avengers each located?" he asked trying to think where to go.

"Captain Rogers and Mr Stark are battling Dr Octopus at City Bank. Mr Barton and Miss Romanoff are battling Sabretooth a half mile from City Bank. Thor and Loki are across town facing the Asgardian Amora," she informed him.

"Is Dr Banner at the tower then?" he asked deciding to head for the tower.

"Presumably so, he is not at any of the battle sites," Karen replied.

"Call Mr Happy," Peter ordered working to get to the tower.

xxXXxx

Pepper sat in the back seat of the town car as Happy drove her toward the office. She had gotten back to town and was planning to surprise Tony.

"Anything go on while I was gone?" she asked Happy.

"You know the boss, it's never dull," Happy answered simply, happy she was surprising Tony at work and not the tower. He remembered Pepper's dislike of Vivian. His phone rang. He answered it on his headset, "Hello."

"Mr Happy, I think the attacks are to get everyone out," shouted Peter.

"Kid what are you talking about?" Happy was trying to decipher the kid's babble.

"Doom is going after Rozz. Call Mr Stark!" he called before hanging up.

"Who was that?" Pepper asked only hearing half the conversation. It sounded like he was talking to Peter.

"Call Shield, Doom is planning to attack the tower," Happy called to her in the backseat working to turn the car around to get to the tower. He hit for his phone to call Tony.

xxXXxx

"Happy I'm a little busy at the moment," Tony answered Happy once JARVIS connected the call. Dr Octopus was taking turns attacking both him and Steve. The Captain was using his shield hopping to damage one or more of the metal arms.

"Boss, Peter just called. He thinks Doom set this all up to get a chance at Rozz," Happy explained quickly before Tony could hang up.

"Cap and I will get back to the tower asap," Tony answered hopping Peter was wrong, but he usually wasn't.

"I'm headed there now," Happy informed him.

"Good, keep them safe. Bruce is there, but letting the big guy loose could be a bad idea," Tony explained dodging an attack from the doc.

"Will do," Happy replied before hanging up.

"Cap, we need to finish this up and get back," Tony called to Captain America. He nodded. "Are you working for Doom, or are you two in some sort of demented doctors club?" Tony asked blasting a metal tentacle.

"So you figured it out," Octavius chuckled. That was all the conformation Tony needed, he tried to take off toward the tower. "Oh we're not done yet," Dr Octopus grabbed Iron Man pulling him back.

"JARVIS lock down the tower," Tony ordered from within his suit.

"I'm afraid I cannot sir. My connection to the tower is being blocked," JARVIS informed him.

xxXXxx

Happy and Pepper entered the tower quickly.

"Coulson said he'd be here in less than ten. Why are they going to attack the tower?" Pepper asked getting into the elevator with Happy. He groaned internally not looking forward to what was going to be happening next. The elevator doors opened revealing Vivian and Bruce in the living room. Rosalind was still asleep on her mother's lap.

"What the hell are you doing here?" shouted Pepper her heels clicking as she headed for Vivian. Vivian moved her arm over Rosalind protectively. Once closer, Pepper saw the little girl. She had Tony's hair. She stared at her for a second before an explosion occurred. Pepper was now on the couch with the two for cover. Bruce who had gotten up to speak to Happy was thrown across the room by the force of the blast. Happy was still conscious but a bit torn up. Doom bots were starting to enter the tower. Rosalind was now awake clinging to her mother.

"JARVIS secure the tower!" shouted Pepper.

xxXXxx

"Coulson says this is a ruse," announced Hawkeye shooting another arrow.

"You work for Doom now Victor?" demanded Black Widow landing a few hits before separating again.

"I may have been give a few bucks to pay you a visit," Sabretooth dodged another arrow. "It was a waste. I'd kill you for free," he snarled knocking Natasha to the ground.

Clint started rapid firing arrows to give Natasha a chance to get away. "Victor's a lot stronger this time around," Clint commented into his com.

xxXXxx

"We need to make a plan," called Steve throwing his shield.

"Yeah, I'm working on it, but he's being kind of a mister grabby," Tony shouted back.

"Can we over load him or something," Steve suggested not having a very good grasp of technology.

"He's not a robot. He just has a few robotic arms," Tony grumbled thinking over what Steve had suggested. "JARVIS do I have enough power to over load his tentacles if we can make contact?" Tony asked.

"Yes sir, but you will need to find a break in the metal coating to make contact with," JARVIS answered. The captain's shield collided with a tentacle causing a piece of the metal plating to be bent up.

"That'll work," Tony flew in trying to get the doc to grab him with that specific metal arm.

xxXXxx

The blast had caused Bruce to hulk out. The Hulk was currently smashing doom bots left and right.

Vivian, Rosalind, and Pepper were in the elevator heading down to Tony's workshop. Tony had built it to a near panic room standard.

"The crutches a new thing?" Pepper asked with a snip.

Vivian rolled her eyes. "Doom attacked a science fair I was at with Rozz," she muttered back.

"Rozz," Pepper repeated looking at the little girl clinging to her mother.

"Mommy, is Bruce going to be okay?" Rosalind asked looking worried.

"I'm sure he will be," Vivian assured her. Though she wasn't entirely sure what effect becoming the Hulk had on Bruce, but he had survived so far. Pepper watched the two still unsure of what to think.

xxXXxx

While Hulk was smashing his bots, Doom was able to strike the lower level. Hammer had been helpful when it came to figuring the tower's layout.

Doom shattered the wall near the elevator on outside of Tony's lab. Pepper, Vivian, and Rosalind had just gotten off the elevator.

"JARVIS unlock the lab," shouted Pepper pushing Vivian and Rosalind inside and slamming the door after them. "Lock it down JARVIS," she ordered running toward the stairs. Doom was on her quickly though.

"Unlock the door Miss Potts," instructed Doom tightening his grip.

"Let her go!" yelled Spider-Man shooting his web in an effort to restrain Doom and remove Pepper from his grasp. Doom seemed annoyed releasing Pepper to turn his attention toward Spider-Man. Pepper mouthed a thank you to Peter as she ran to the stairs. Coulson should be getting here any minute.

xxXXxx

"Doctor Octavius is down. Tony is headed for the tower. I'm headed to you two," Captain announced to com before running to the assassins aid.

Tony was off to the tower where he found a large mess. Hulk was smashing doom bots in a style resembling King Kong and airplanes. There was a hole blown in the level housing his lab, and Doom and Peter were fighting it out.

"JARVIS is the connection back up?" he asked still evaluating the scene.

"Yes sir, Miss Vivian and Miss Stark are locked in the lab. Agent Coulson has Happy and Pepper both secure. Dr Banner is on the exterior of the building. Mr Parker is battling Doom on the workshop level, and it is not going very well," JARVIS recapped locations and situations.

"No, spider powers verses a magic metal sociopath, who could have guessed. Patch me through to Agent Coulson," ordered Tony.

"Mr Stark?" Coulson answered.

"You or your guys got something to make a smoke screen?" Tony asked still outside the building.

"We have something along those lines. Why?" Agent Coulson asked already readying what would be needed.

"My workshop level, hit it. I'll grab our friendly neighborhood Spider-Man. You and your men take Doom," explained Tony. JARVIS was already locking onto the Peters suit, so visual was not necessary.

"Done," Coulson answered a flash going off and smoke filling the level.

Tony swooped down grabbing Peter who fought back at first. "Relax kid, it's me," Tony assured him.

"Mr Stark?" Peter seemed surprised.

xxXXxx

Amora was restrained, and Thor and Loki were helping to clean up a bit when Darcy made an announcement, "Doom attacked the tower!"

Loki disappeared in an instant.

"Wow he took off fast," commented Jane.

"Loki is fiercely protective when it comes to children, especially those he sees as his own," Thor explained.

Loki arrived at the tower to find Banner wrapped in a blanket on the common floor. Loki quickened his pace as he walked toward the workshop level. In the stairway, he found Miss Potts. She looked displeased to see him as always. Coulson and numerous members of SHIELD along with Spider-Man were watching as Tony punched in the manual override code for his lab. The metal door slowly opened having suffered some damage from the battle.

"Rozz?" Tony called into his lab. She came running out to cling to Tony legs even though he was still in his Iron Man suit. "It's okay," he picked her up into his arms snuggling her as best he could in the suit.

"Are you hurt?" asked Agent Coulson coming to get a better look at the little girl. She shook her head. She was covered in dust but didn't seem to have a scratch on her. "Sabretooth and Doom got away, but we have Dr Octavius and Amora," explained Agent Coulson explained to Tony and Loki.

"Rozz come to me, so your father can get out of his suit," offered Loki moving to take her. Both Tony and Rosalind seem unsure of separating. "Stark will hold you again once he is out. We should check on your mother as well," Loki smirked at how the two had become attached in less than a week's time. Rozz moved into Loki's arms. Then all three of them along with Agent Coulson entered the lab. Coulson rushed to help Vivian up from her spot on the floor.

"You okay Viv?" asked Tony moving to allow JARVIS to remove his suit.

"Yeah, I just fell hard when Pepper pushed us in here," Vivian answered getting back on her feet.

"Is she okay?" asked Rozz from Loki's arms.

"Who? Pepper? She's fine. Spider-Man saved the day," Tony assured her.

"Spider-Man!" Rosalind seemed excited looking around.

"Hey you don't think Spider-Man is cooler than me, do you?" Tony asked giving her a pout. Loki rolled his eyes. Their pouts were yet another thing they held in common.

"No, but I haven't met him yet," Rosalind pointed out giving her father a big smile.

"Kid come here!" Tony called Spider-Man into the lab.

"Yes Mr Stark," Peter trotted into the lab. Vivian made a slight face. He sounded familiar.

"That's not Spider-Man! That's Peter!" giggled Rozz in Loki's arms. Tony chuckled walking over and scooping Rozz back into his arms.

"No! No, no. I'm not Peter," Peter frantically denied.

"Yeah huh!" Rozz argued.

"Let's get you upstairs," Tony snickered walking past Spider-Man. He motioned for Agent Coulson to come with him.

Once they were gone, Peter gave a sigh of relief. "Peter, you shouldn't let Rosalind bother you," Loki gave him a smile.

"So you all know?" Peter asked with a groan.

"I didn't, but I do now," laughed Vivian. Peter gave another loud groan.

"I've known for a while now," Loki patted his shoulder before heading up after Tony.

xxXXxx

"Bruce!" yelled Rosalind squirming her way out of her father's arms. She ran to the man wrapped in a blanket. "Are you okay?" she asked looking over the scientist her eyes full of concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Bruce assured her giving her a slight smile.

"Bruce is tough," Tony explained picking Rozz back up into his arm. He didn't want her out of his arms at that moment.

Pepper walked into the common area talking with Agent Coulson about repairing the damage. She stopped talking when she saw Tony. He had the little girl in his arms. They looked so much a like. She headed over to see him. "Tony could we talk, privately?" she asked.

"Maybe later Pep. I don't want to set her down," Tony admitted snuggling Rozz in a hug. She grinned wide at her father. "Thanks for watching out for them," Tony kissed Pepper's cheek.

xxXXxx

"Doom got away?" Clint seemed very bothered.

"He sent Victor Creed after us," Natasha seemed annoyed with SHIELD. No one should know they ever worked with or even knew the mutant.

"Victor Creed?" asked Spider-Man.

"Sabretooth," Agent Coulson explained.

"Now who's on a first name basis with a villain now," chuckled Loki. He handed Rosalind a cookie. She was sitting on Tony's lap, his protectiveness still going strong. Clint gave Loki a flustered look while Natasha rolled her eyes.

"We'll need to come up with a new plan. I don't like the idea of waiting for Doctor Doom and Hammer to make their next move," Steve announced. He had changed out of his Captain America uniform.

"I say we take a direct approach," suggested Tony.

"Tony, could you not discuss this in front of," she pointed to Rozz.

"Wait so sex is okay to talk about, but not fighting?" asked Clint choking back a laugh. Vivian glared at him intensely.

"What's sex?" asked Rozz. Tony threw a pen at Clint. Vivian groaned.

"It's another word for intercourse," explained Loki.

"Oh," Rozz shrugged not seeing the big deal. Tony shot Clint a look warning him not to open his mouth again.

"As for the other topic, I don't want Rozz worrying. She always worries about Tony, and earlier she was very worked up over Bruce," Vivian clarified.

"Oh," Clint nodded.

"We'll make a plan later," Steve promised. Coulson agreed gathering his things to head back to SHIELD.

 ** _Please Review and Follow, it means a lot to me. No Negativity Please this is my first Avengers fic!_**

 _Thank you to Shamelessnweird and FireSenshi2 for reviewing!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Rosalind Stark**

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or any characters or variations of Marvel/Avengers. I only own my OCs.

 **Chapter Eleven:** Aftermath

"How are you feeling?" Steve asked peeking into the room. Vivian had excused herself to her room earlier claiming she needed rest.

"I just don't know what to think," she replied softly.

"About what? The attack? Rosalind's safe here and so are you," Steve assured coming to sit on the bed.

"No, not that… Pepper," she gave him a pointed look.

"What about Pepper? Did you two get in a fight?" Steve asked surprised it wasn't the attack that was bothering her.

"No, but we were about to when Doom attacked… What I don't know what to think about is Pepper. She risked her life to save Rozz and me, and until today I was pretty sure she wished I was dead," Vivian explained sitting up next to him.

"Pepper's tough. She did what was right," Steve smiled hoping the simple answer was enough.

"But why? She tried to get rid of Rozz years ago, and now she's protecting her," snapped Vivian. She was getting frustrated.

"The most obvious answer is for Tony. Even if Pepper hated you, she would take care of Tony even if that meant protecting you," Steve watched she still seemed unsettled. "And something else is bothering you?" Steve wrapped an arm around her shoulder hoping it would be comforting.

"I, I always protect her," Vivian's eyes were starting to tear up.

"Just because someone else protected her one time, it doesn't mean she doesn't need you. She still needs her mom," Steve hugged her to his side.

xxXXxx

Tony spent most of the afternoon with Rosalind. Her bots had been mildly damaged in the attack, so they spent the afternoon making them good as new.

She was now having a tea party with Natasha, Loki, and Bruce. Tony was still in his lab.

Pepper headed into the lab to try to talk with him again. Tony was busy multitasking. He was repairing updating his suit whiling scrolling through multiple windows and talking with JARVIS.

"Tony," she called entering the lab. The lab wasn't locked since the door was still damaged from the battle.

"Hey Pep," he smiled. She came closer. He was researching the zoo and schools. She froze up.

"Tony we need to talk," she declared firmly.

Tony still seemed engrossed in his work. "Yeah, do you think it would be good to send Rozz to a private school or should I get her private tutors?" Tony asked.

"Tony that's not what we need to talk about," she stated firmly.

"Is this about me not telling you Vivian and Rosalind?" Tony asked stopping his work to meet her gaze.

She rolled her eyes letting out a sigh. "Tony, I know you are having fun playing dad, but they are going back… Vivian is only interested in money," Pepper stated confidently.

"I don't think it's considered playing since I am her actual dad," shrugged Tony.

"Tony I'm serious," she growled.

"Check it out if you feel so strongly about it," Tony turned back toward the screens.

"I was already planning on it," she replied heading for the door.

"One last thing!" called Tony not taking his eyes off the screens. "You should come to the zoo with on us tomorrow," he smiled. Pepper felt a little shocked at the invitation. Was Tony really going to take Rosalind to the zoo? The last time Tony went to the zoo he'd been plastered.

"We'll see," she muttered leaving the lab.

xxXXxx

"Loki, do you ever have daddy daughter time with Hel?" Rozz asked during the tea party. Everyone seemed worried and curious at the same moment. Thor had mentioned Loki having children, but he had never clarified whether they were the same children as the legends.

"Now that she is grown and running her own realm, I do not get to see her as much as I would like," Loki admitted his smile dimming slightly.

"Okay, so explain the whole kid thing," Clint demanded.

"If you're not at me tea party, you don't get to talk," Rozz wrinkled her nose at the archer.

"What!" Clint exclaimed.

Thor chuckled patting his back. "Come Son of Barton, we shall join them in drinking tea and regaling the tales of my brother's wilder years," announced Thor coming to sit around the coffee table.

"I'm in!" shouted Darcy running to join them. Clint and Jane came to sit as well. Rosalind was pouting.

"Did you all forget something?" Loki asked gesturing to Rozz.

"What now?" groaned Clint not understanding.

"You didn't ask if you could join," Natasha explained a smirk playing on her lips.

"My apologizes small lady Stark! May we join you?" Thor asked in a loud and polite manner.

"Everyone except him," she pointed at Clint.

"Why am I not allowed?" Clint glared at her.

"You have a bad attitude," she answered. Everyone looked like they were trying not to die laughing at Clint.

"I'm sorry… May I please joint your tea party?" he asked trying his best to keep the aggravation out of his voice.

"Okay!" she agreed happily handing him a cup. The others finally let out the laughter they were holding back.

xxXXxx

Steve knocked heading into the lab. "Hey Spangles," greeted Tony from his spot multitasking.

"Tony what are you doing?" asked Steve. There seemed to be a lot going on even for Tony.

"I'm updating my suit, making a plan of attack to take down Doom, trying to find a good school for Rozz, and planning a zoo trip," Tony motioned to each screen. Steve wasn't sure where to start. "Do you think Rozz would like her own lab? I would have loved one when I was a kid. Maybe I should just add a little area to mine for her," Tony wondered aloud.

Steve groaned he needed to start fast before Tony started another project. "Tony, why are you looking for schools? Are Vivian and Rosalind staying?" he asked though he was pretty sure he already knew the answer after speaking with Vivian.

"Probably, I just have to find Vivian a job out here," Tony answered quickly not truly seeing Steve's point.

"Hm, have you talked to Vivian yet?" Steve asked pushing the point a bit further.

"No, not yet… I'm just happy Pepper and Viv haven't killed each other yet," admitted Tony.

xxXXxx

"I have multiple children," Loki stated simply.

"Are all the legends true?" asked Jane feeling a bit bold, plus asking derived Clint the opportunity to say something stupid.

"I haven't read everything humans have written about myself, so I cannot confirm such a broad statement," replied Loki looking unphased.

"But you mentioned Hel, and you said multiple children. So tell us," Clint ordered trying not to sound as though he had an attitude.

"My brother is a great father and mother to all his children," Thor assured the group.

"The horse thing really happened," Darcy's mouth hung open.

"His name is Sleipnir," glared Loki setting his cup back on its saucer.

"Is it strange being a mommy and a daddy?" asked Rozz looking curious.

"No, I love all my children equally. Though, I do have a special bond with Sleipnir since he is the only child I carried myself," Loki smiled fondly of the memory.

"When you say all how many are we talking about?" asked Clint still not getting as much of an explanation as he wanted.

"How many do the legends say I have?" Loki inquired raising an eyebrow.

"Four to six depending on the source," answered Natasha taking another drink of her tea.

"I have four children," Loki clarified looking surprised that he was credited with more.

"Sleipnir, Fenrir, Jörmungandr, and Hel," Rozz rambled out grinning the whole time.

"Correct," Loki stroked the top of her head in praise.

"You already told her about them?" asked Jane surprised.

"No, Mommy got me a book about Loki," Rozz corrected looking very proud of herself.

xxXXxx

Pepper grumbled. After leaving the tower, she went to the office. Tony had slacked off while she was gone but not as much as usual.

An assistant walked in handing her an envelope. She checked the label it was from the lawyer who handled the agreement. Inside she found the agreement that was drawn up when Rosalind was born. As she read over it she frowned something felt off about it.

xxXXxx

Steve put Rosalind to bed for the night. Tony told her good night on his way back to his lab. Vivian was already asleep. Loki left to follow after Tony.

"Hey Thor, since Loki's kids are the ones from the legends, is it true they are all locked up awaiting the end of the world?" Darcy asked trying not to show how upset the idea of locked up children truly upset her.

"The norms do predict they will bring forth Ragnarök, but mother would never let her grandchildren be locked up, no mater their forms," assured Thor.

Everyone stared, by the little they had heard, Frigga was very protective of her sons, so they could only imagine how she would act toward her grandchildren.

xxXXxx

Tony was already working on his multiple projects when Loki entered the locked lab.

"You know when I lock the door, you could at least pretend it's harder to break in," Tony rolled his eyes giving the god his attention.

"If you really wanted to keep me out, you would," a playful smirk played on his lips as he came to sit on the workbench in front of Stark. "What is the plan to end Doom?" he asked pulling the shorter man closer to the bench and himself.

"Direct attack. You know, we take the fight to him… The only problem is that we don't know where he is," Tony grumbled the last bit.

"I could be some assistance with that," offered Loki.

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Do you know where he is?" Tony asked wondering if Loki really did or not.

"No, but he will gladly show me," Loki's eyes seemed to sparkle with mischief.

"Really?" Tony didn't seem so convinced.

Loki snapped his fingers. Green smoke flashed revealing Loki was now in his female form. "Anthony, Doom cannot say no to me," Loki pursed her lips leaning forward to Tony's ear. "The real question is, how long can you?" with that Loki disappeared leaving a wide eyed Tony.

xxXXxx

"So our master plan is to send Loki in as bait and hope Doom takes him home!" Clint nearly shouted. Tony had just explained the plan.

"It is a risky plan," commented Steve.

"My brother is quite capable," assured Thor smiling that the team was planning to include his brother.

"What if Doctor Doom isn't interested?" Natasha asked. Tony and Thor gave her a confused looks. "Some people don't go out when they are mid mission," she explained rolling her eyes at the men.

"Oh Victor will show up," assured Loki. He was in his normal form wearing his usual leather. "And he will be interested," with that Loki snapped his fingers and was transformed into a tall busty goddess in Asgardian armor including a long green cape that dragged the floor behind her like a train. Her hair was long and wavy with golden beads woven in.

All the men were speechless except Thor who gave a slight laugh. Tony was the first to regain his speaking abilities. "Yeah frosty, you do that tomorrow night, and we won't have a problem," Tony smirked.

xxXXxx

The next morning Vivian limped into the kitchen without her crutches. Steve was returning from his morning run. He had an envelope in his hand. "Good morning Vivian. The front desk had this for you," he handed it to her noticing the lack of crutches. "Should I go get your crutches?" asked Steve.

"No, I'm trying out walking again. The crutches hurt my arms," she answered while opening the envelope. She removed the papers a relieved smile painting her face.

"What's that?" he asked hoping he wasn't over stepping.

"All the documents from when Rosalind was born, including her birth certificate," she slid the document over to Steve.

He read it over. It looked similar to the one Natasha had shown him, but the hospital was different and Tony was listed as the father. "You didn't have to show me. I trust you," Steve said her handing the document back.

"I just figured it was better to have it all since Tony seems to have no idea what he agreed to anymore," she rolled her eyes.

"The other day, you said Tony was there when you gave birth. Is that true?" Steve asked grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Yep. He had a world-renowned doctor flown in. Once I was in labor, he came in to wish me luck, and I grabbed his hand and wouldn't let go," she laughed. "I broke his hand, but he was there the whole time," her laughter continued.

"Wait is that why Tony was in the media with a cast a few years back?" asked Clint joining the two in the kitchen. Natasha was close behind. Vivian nodded smiling broadly. "And he told everyone it was from a bar fight," scoffed Clint looking forward to teasing Tony.

"Are those the full records?" Natasha asked eyeing the envelope.

"Yes, I had my sister send me copies of everything," nodded Vivian. Natasha extended her hand requesting it. "Fine, just don't lose any of it," Vivian handed it over to the spy.

Loki and Thor joined the rest of the team. Rozz was sitting on Thor's shoulder laughing. She still wore her pajamas.

"Good morning Rosalind," greeted Steve.

"Steve what's for breakfast?" asked Clint realizing he didn't see any food yet.

"Oh, I got caught up talking to Vivian. Once I shower, I'll fix something up," Steve started jogging off to shower.

"I got it Steve!" called Vivian though it was unclear whether or not her heard her. "Rozz wanna help Mommy make breakfast?" Vivian asked moving to the fridge to see what types of food they had on hand.

Rozz rushed over to help. "Mommy can we make cheese omelets?" she asked tying to get a better view of what was in the fridge.

"Sure, it looks like we have everything to make a ton," Vivian gimped between the fridge and the counter. Loki and Thor were quick to assist.

xxXXxx

Tony headed into the kitchen for his morning coffee to find cheese everywhere. "Uh, what happened?" he asked turning toward Steve since he was who usually did the cooking.

"Thor and Loki helped make breakfast," he answered simply.

Tony sighed not needing any further explanation. Then he felt something slam into his legs. Looking down he found Rozz in her pajamas with cheese stuck to her face.

"Good morning Daddy!" she greeted him still clinging.

"Hey pretty girl," he wiped some of the cheese off her face. "You are going to have to get dressed soon," he informed her in a dull tone.

"Why?" she asked with a pout.

"Because I can't take you to the zoo if you're in your pjs," Tony announced his voice now brimming with excitement. Rozz's eyes were now the size of saucers. She made a loud squeal and ran off toward her room. Loki followed likely to help remove the remaining cheese.

"Viv you coming with?" called Tony filling his coffee cup and heading for the living room.

"Depends," she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Pep isn't coming. She has some work stuff to handle," Tony answered the unvoiced question.

"Hmm, I'm still not sure I can crutch or limp fast enough to keep up," Vivian replied surprised Pepper wasn't going on the trip.

"Oh come on, we can rent one of those little motor scooters, or Steve could push you in a wheelchair," suggested Tony laughing under his breath.

"Steve's coming too!" yelled Rozz rushing back into the room. She was now in a dress and tights but was only wearing one shoe and her hair looking wild. Loki was quick on her tail carrying the missing shoe and a hairbrush.

"If he wants too," snickered Tony looking at the captain as he worked to remove the cheese disaster from the kitchen.

"I wouldn't want to intrude on your Daddy daughter time," Steve interjected quickly.

"No biggie Spangles, this can be a team outing," announced Tony giving everyone a smirk. Rozz looked as though she were ready to explode with excitement.

"So everyone's coming?" she turned around excitedly.

"I will get to see the mighty beasts of this world!" yelled Thor.

"This is going to be the best trip ever," laughed Clint.

"Tony, shouldn't we be implementing our plan?" asked Steve looking worried.

"Not during the day. Rock of Ages is wearing evening attire," Tony smirked at Loki.

"I suppose we're going to the zoo then," chuckled Bruce watching Loki put the other shoe on Rosalind while Vivian brushed the tangles out of her hair.

xxXXxx

Tony held Rosalind's hand as they entered the zoo. Clint and Thor rushed off. Loki walked slower with Darcy, Jane and Bruce.

"Let's play the how long does it take to get kicked out of the zoo game," announced Vivian while she was being wheeled around Steve.

"They won't be that bad," Steve laughed.

"You can't see it because you're behind me, but I'm making a really skeptical face," she informed him. Steve continued laughing shaking his head.

xxXXxx

Pepper threw down another page. This wasn't right. She had reviewed all of the agreement before Tony signed it, and this wasn't it. Did Vivian have everything rewritten? She pulled her hands through her hair roughly.

"It's been altered hasn't it?" asked Natasha walking into Miss Potts' office.

"Why are you asking?" Pepper wasn't sure what to make of the unscheduled visit.

"The records that SHIELD acquired had been altered. I assume the ones you're looking through have been as well," the assassin stated calmly coming to sit in one of the two chairs across from Miss Potts.

"How are you so sure they've been altered?" Pepper raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"I have copies of the originals," Natasha held up the envelope she had borrowed from Vivian that morning.

 ** _Please Review and Follow, it means a lot to me. No Negativity Please this is my first Avengers fic!_**

 _Thank you to FireSenshi2 for reviewing!_


	12. Chapter 12

**Rosalind Stark**

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or any characters or variations of Marvel/Avengers. I only own my OCs.

 **Chapter Twelve:** A Trip to the Zoo and the Bar

"What's your favorite animal?" Tony asked Rozz still holding her hand.

"Tigers! And Snakes! Oh and bats! And, and crocodiles!" Rosalind was speaking as fast as she could.

"Maybe I should have asked what animals you don't like," Tony chuckled leading her toward the World of Birds.

"I don't like dolphins," she muttered.

xxXXxx

"Brother! You must join me they are recruiting for a quest!" shouted Thor. Loki raised an eyebrow at his brother in disbelief.

Thor led the way over to a group of children and a middle-aged woman wearing an orange shirt that read, 'Quest Leader.' Jane, Darcy, and Bruce watched as the gods debated whether or not to join the quest.

"Thor, this seems to be a children's activity," Loki pointed out.

"Midgardians must go on this quest as a right of passage. We should join them brother. We have yet to prove ourselves in any common Midgard quests," Thor suggested.

"Fine brother, we shall join the quest," Loki rolled his eyes but gave in. Thor was excited to go on Midgard quest.

xxXXxx

Steve kept up with Tony pretty well, though he and Vivian had decided to allow Rosalind and Tony to spend a bit of time together.

"Daddy look!" Rozz pointed out each animal as soon as she found it within its enclosure.

"He's a white-throated bee eater," Tony read the sign.

"He looks like he's wearing a mask," she giggled.

xxXXxx

"Alright everyone, are you ready to go on a quest?" the woman asked.

"Quite!" Thor boomed while the children all shouted yes.

"Okay, my name is Holly and I'm the quest leader for the Nature Adventure Quest. If this is your first quest of the day, I have a handout that either you or your mommy and daddy can read," she explained passing out the handouts.

"Should we say something?" Jane asked Darcy. Bruce returned with a handout. "Bruce?" she demanded an explanation.

"It says they're going to go on a scavenger hunt and going to learn about bird conservation," he read to Jane and Darcy. "And they get to be zoo vets in training," he continued to read off to them.

"I'm going to video all of this. In case you ever need to remember Thor's first Earth quest," laughed Darcy pulling out her phone to follow after the group of children and two Norse gods.

"You two are terrible," Jane groaned.

xxXXxx

"They're so big!" Rozz commented looking at the tigers.

"Are Tigers still your favorite?" asked Vivian knowing her daughter loved pretty much all animals.

"I wish I could pet them," she pouted touching the glass.

"Hmm, I guess we are done here," Tony stated looking at his watch. Rozz didn't want to move away from the glass, so he scooped her up. She started to fuss. "Sorry kiddo, we have a schedule to keep," he adjusted his hold on her. She pouted in his arms while he walked quickly through the zoo.

Steve wheeled Vivian after them. She looked around, "How are we only four exhibits in and we lost all of your friends?"

"I'm sure they are just taking their time looking at all the animals," Steve smiled.

xxXXxx

"Didn't you save the world?" one little boy asked Thor.

"Yes," Thor nodded not seeing the boy's point.

"Then why are you here? If I was a superhero, I'd be out fighting bad guys like him," he pointed at Loki. Loki glared at the child, but said nothing.

"I am a warrior, and warriors participate in quests such as this," he gestured to the scavenger hunt list.

"That's right! We are all on this quest for the same reason, to learn!" announced Holly giving the god a smile.

"Loki is dominating at the scavenger hunt," snickered Darcy recording their progress. Jane and Bruce had to help Thor a little. Midgard flora and fauna was not his specialty.

xxXXxx

"Daddy we walked by the lemurs," whined Rosalind.

"Told you schedule," Tony said simply a smile creeping on to his face.

Once inside, a woman greeted them. "Mr Stark, you are right on time. Is this Rosalind?" she asked giving Rozz a big smile. Rozz frowned. She didn't like this woman knowing her name.

"Yes this is her. Cap is a little behind with Viv in a wheelchair," he explained.

"They can join when they get here. Rosalind, we are going to go to the next room, and I need you to be calm okay," she instructed. Rozz nodded though unsure. Tony carried her into the next room. There were mats and a few dog toys. "They'll be in a few minutes to visit with you," the woman explained heading back out the way she came.

"Who's gonna visit us?" Rozz asked as Tony sat her down. He was holding back his smile. Another door to the room opened, and a dog and a cheetah were led in. Rozz's mouth dropped.

"It's not a tiger, but," he grinned at her. She hugged him immediately.

xxXXxx

"Everyone did great today! I hope you will all go over to the second quest the African Expedition," Holly announced waving to all the children as they left. She headed for Bruce and Jane while Loki and Thor discussed the symbolism of the stickers they were award for their work on the quest. "Hi, are those two the real deal?" she asked pointing toward the two Norse gods.

"Yes, those are really them," Bruce explained.

She nodded, "You should definitely take them to participate in our other two quests. They would love them."

"Oh we will," Darcy confirmed from her spot recording the gods' sticker discussion.

xxXXxx

"The dog acts as a comfort animal, allowing the cheetah to feel more at ease," the zoo employee explained while Rozz took turns petting the dog and the cheetah.

"Rozz, you're doing great. Maybe we should get you a puppy," laughed Tony. Vivian shot Tony a look of warning. Steve seemed slightly terrified that a small child was playing with a fast ferocious wild cat.

"I like cats more than dogs," Rozz stated simply.

xxXXxx

"Our activity is The Amazing Zoo Race, and we recommend having an adults participating in this one," the young man announce. He nodded for everyone to find their parents or guardians.

"Come on Bruce that's us," Darcy tugged him toward the gods. "You want Thor or Loki?" she asked once they were beside the gods. Bruce chuckled moving to stand beside Thor. Jane looked exasperate as she took a seat on a near by bench.

xxXXxx

"Where did you get these?" Pepper asked flipping through the documents. The agreement wasn't quite the one she remembered, but it was much closer.

"Vivian," Natasha answered simply.

"Why would she have these here? Unless she wants more," muttered Pepper.

"The real question is why were the documents altered," Natasha pointed out before getting up and heading for the exit.

"You have somewhere to be?" she asked before the assassin could leave the room.

"The zoo," Natasha replied before disappearing.

xxXXxx

"Is it just me or does Loki look super evil holding an animal skull?" Jane muttered to Bruce. He chuckled under his breath. The gods were finishing up at the African Expedition and would be heading over to the third and final quest.

"These are considered artifacts, but they are only a few hundred years old," observed Thor.

"Yes, we are much older brother," agreed Loki.

"Come on you two, third quest starts in less than ten minutes," called Darcy leading the way to the Conservation Carnival quest.

Once the group made it to the station, they easily found the quest lead in their orange shirt.

"Is that Clint?" asked Jane pointing out the only other adult in the quest group.

Bruce shook his head with a sigh as he went to talk to Clint.

"What are you doing here?" Bruce asked the archer.

"I hold the record for the big wheel of birds," he bragged.

"So you're just here to show up a bunch of kids with your bird knowledge?" Darcy asked still recording the gods.

"If they can't take the heat, they shouldn't play the game," huffed Clint.

"Why do I feel like Tony may be the most mature one on this trip," sighed Bruce.

"No way, Steve's here," Clint reminded him.

xxXXxx

"Peter did you see this?" Ned handed Peter his phone. It was full of pictures people had tweeted of the Avengers at the zoo.

"They went to the zoo without me," Peter didn't try to hide the disappointment in his voice.

"I'm sure Mr Stark just didn't want you missing school," Ned assured him not meaning to make him sad.

"Yeah, Aunt May isn't a fan of when he takes me out of school. I wonder why they went to the zoo?" Peter wondered aloud.

"Everyone on tweeter is saying it's a make a wish thing or volunteering… I think it is because Rozz's mom is being pushed around in a wheelchair by Captain America," explained Ned.

"I bet they took Rozz to the zoo to get her mind off the doom attack," commented Peter.

Ned's eyes lit up. "So you really fought Doctor Doom yesterday, like for real, real?" Ned freaked out slightly.

"Yeah, I fought him for a little bit," Peter smiled at his friend excitement. Peter didn't usually fight villains like Doom. Sure, he had faced him at the hospital, but Doom wasn't trying to fight him then.

"Were you evenly matched, or we're you all super spidey on him, or did he magic attack you," Ned rambled on.

"Let's just say I saved Miss Potts, but I was really happy Mr Stark showed up when he did," Peter laughed.

xxXXxx

"And Mr Barton is still the champion of our Big Wheel of Birds," announced the quest leader. A few of the children groaned annoyed while Clint proceeded to gloat.

"He should be band from the zoo," complained one of the parents.

"Wow they were fine were their kids playing with Norse gods all day, but Clint is who they want to throw out," commented Darcy. She had finally stopped filming the gods' zoo quests.

The quest leader frowned unsure of how to calm the parents. "Is there a problem?" asked Natasha suddenly making her presence known.

The parents backed up a bit at seeing the assassin. "NO, no, no have a nice day," the man pushed his group away from the avengers group.

"Clint, you should let the children win," she sighed shaking her head and walking toward the next animal exhibit.

Rosalind came skipping over to the group. "We're gonna watch the penguin feeding. You should come with," she announced looking around the group. Tony was close behind her followed by Steve pushing Vivian in the wheelchair.

xxXXxx

Peter's phone started ringing after school. "Hello, Mr Happy," Peter answered. "Of course I'm always up for a mission!" exclaimed Peter rushing off to do his patrol.

xxXXxx

"I think she had fun," observed Vivian. Rosalind was asleep in Tony's arms.

"I hope so," he headed for the living room to find a place to set her down.

"So when and who all is going tonight?" Vivian asked glancing around the room at the Avengers.

"We're all going," Tony answered now putting a blanket over Rozz.

"Even Bruce?" she turned to Dr Banner.

"I'll mostly be with SHIELD as back up," he explained.

"Are you really leaving Rozz and I alone?" Vivian asked the room.

"Of course not, Tony has someone coming to stay with you," Steve assured.

"Who?" she turned to Tony. He had better not say Pepper.

"Peter and Rhodey," Tony smiled.

"I'd rather have a gun," she muttered.

"I thought you liked the intern?" Clint asked coming to perch on the back of the couch.

"Peter is fine and capable. Rhodey is the issue," Vivian replied.

"He thinks you're cute… You seem to have that effect on military men," he gave Steve a wink. Steve turned away hiding the red tint to his cheeks.

"I'm a scientist from Texas who can shoot a gun," Vivian rolled her eyes not catching Tony's point.

"You can shoot?" Darcy looked surprised.

"Yes, I have a conceal and carry license in Texas," she answered.

"Makes sense, you and Rosalind could have been targeted for your link to Tony," Natasha commented.

"My research made me a target as well," Vivian sighed not liking the subject matter at the moment.

"The real question is are you a good shot?" Clint asked looking a bit excited.

"Way better than Tony," she snicker. The inventor gave her a glare from across the room.

xxXXxx

"Mr Stark, I'm here for my mission!" announced Peter as he landed on the roof of the tower.

"He already left kid," Rhodey laughed.

"Oh, well do you know what my mission is?" he asked the man that he had seen before on television with Mr Stark.

"Yep, you're helping me guard the fort and the mrs," Rhodey motioned for Spider-Man to follow him inside.

"The Mrs? Do you mean Dr Ewart?" he asked confused.

"Yes, the always beautiful Vivian," Rhodey said loudly as they entered the living space where Vivian and Rosalind were.

Vivian rolled her eyes, "Don't make me shoot you."

"You're unarmed," he gave her a wink.

Peter was happy he was wearing his mask because he was sure there was a grossed out expression on his face.

"Mommy will everybody be okay?" Rosalind asked hugging her mother.

"Of course, they will all be just fine," she assured her daughter giving the two men in the room a glare of warning.

xxXXxx

"Mr Laufeyson, we will need to put this wire on you," the SHIELD agent nervously approached the god.

"I don't need that foolish device," Loki spat.

"But sir," the agent stammered.

"Frosty has a point Doom could spot it," Tony commented standing back with the rest of the team.

"Then how exactly do you expect us to know where you are or if you need back up," growled Director Fury.

"I could simply text you," Loki state rolling his eyes.

"You have a phone?" Coulson asked surprised.

"Yes, Stark gave me one," answered Loki pulling a Stark phone from his pocket.

"Stark why are you giving the Norse god of mischief tech?" questioned Fury.

"Yeah, Tony why does he get a phone?" asked Hawkeye.

"Cool it Angry Birds. I gave Point Break a phone too," Tony put up his hands defensively.

Thor pulled out an old flip phone. "But Loki's is way nicer," Clint pointed out.

"Well when the big lug stops destroying them, I'll give him a nice one," Tony snapped.

"It does not work," Thor grumbled flipping open the phone.

"I've told you, don't hit it. Push the buttons gently," Loki instructed. Thor looked annoyed at the device snapping it back shut and slipping it back into his pocket.

"So are you just going to text us when you get picked up?" Steve asked hoping to get the group back on topic.

"Yes, that shall work," Loki sighed snapping his fingers. He transformed into the beautiful warrior goddess and disappeared.

"Uh, he didn't tell us where the villain bar is," Clint stated looking around to make sure he didn't just miss it.

"Stark!" snapped Fury not enjoying having to trust a former villain.

"Relax, Rock of Ages turned on the GPS on his phone, her phone," Tony corrected himself. He pulled out his own phone. "See she's in Manhattan, the Garment District," he held up his phone.

xxXXxx

Loki walked into the bar getting looks from numerous men. One of the sleazier ones approached Loki. "Hello beautiful, how about I buy you a drink?" he asked attempting to wrap an arm around Loki.

Loki grabbed his arm giving it a painful twist. "Yes to the beverage, no to the advance," Loki smirked.

The bartender gave Loki a beverage. She continued to sit waiting for doom.

xxXXxx

Rozz was skipping around living room singing Back in Black. "If there was any doubt she was Tony's, it's gone now," laughed Rhodey watching her go.

"You doubted she was his?" Vivian glared at him.

"I mean, he had never gotten a girl pregnant before," he shrugged.

"Can Peter and I have ice cream?" Rozz asked skipping up to the two.

"Peter?" Rhodey was confused. She pointed to Spider-Man.

"Sure," Vivian hobbled over to freezer. She pulled out some of the individual cups of ice cream and some spoons. At the bar, Rozz and Spider-Man sat happily waiting for their ice cream. Peter turned the bottom of his mask up so he could eat his ice cream. Rozz giggled watching him. "Peter you can take off the mask," Vivian told him trying not to laugh.

"I'm good," he smiled spoon still hanging out of his mouth. Rozz laughed coping the way he held his spoon.

xxXXxx

Loki sighed becoming bored. She considered texting Stark and calling it a night. Then she felt a familiar presence.

"Good evening," he greeted her.

"Same to you," Loki sipped her drink.

"Since when do the heroes let you out?" Doom asked taking the seat beside Loki.

"I aided Thor in his defeat of Amora, so I am allowed some leniency," Loki sipped her drink seductively. "I suppose I should be thanking you for that," Loki said leaning closer to him.

"Doom is pleased to cause your freedom even if only temporary," Doom slipped his arm around Loki.

xxXXxx

"Why isn't she asleep yet?" Rhodey asked watching Rozz chase Peter around the living room.

"I let Tony handle nap time today," Vivian told him with a smirk.

"He let her sleep all afternoon didn't he?" groaned Rhodey trying to get the two of them to stop running. "Hey who wants to play a game?" he asked hoping it would get their attention.

"Yeah! Hide and seek, you're it," Rozz yelled before rushing off to hide.

"Count to 100," instructed Peter running off as well.

"That was not what I meant," he grumbled slouching onto the couch.

"Too bad so sad, get to counting," laughed Vivian throwing a pillow at him.

xxXXxx

"We should call it a night," announced Phil looking disappointed.

"Is Loki still at the bar?" Steve asked leaning over to look at Tony's phone.

"Yeah, still there," Tony said glancing at his phone.

"I say give it a half hour and call it a day," Clint chimed in.

"Perhaps Doom is not as reckless as we thought," Natasha added.

"Hey my plan was great. No one could pass on taking Lokes home, I know I wouldn't," Tony let a dirty smile creep onto his face. Tony glanced back at his phone. Loki's GPS signal was gone. "That's not good," he muttered trying to figure out what happened.

"Yeah, admitting to wanting to bed a god of lies is kind of creepy," commented Clint.

"No, the signal went dead," Tony snapped.

"Did Loki turn it off?" asked Coulson.

"It doesn't look like it. I'll text him, I mean her," Tony started typing.

"But what if he's with Doom?" asked Steve. Tony groaned erasing his text. They would have to wait for Loki to contact them.

 ** _Please Review and Follow, it means a lot to me. No Negativity Please this is my first Avengers fic!_**

 _Thank you to FireSenshi2 for reviewing!_


	13. Chapter 13

**Rosalind Stark**

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or any characters or variations of Marvel/Avengers. I only own my OCs.

AN: This is a short chapter. The next one should be longer.

 **Chapter Thirteen:** Late Night

"You can't find Spider-Man," giggled Rozz now back in the living room with her mother.

"I almost couldn't find you," Rhodey muttered glancing around for the teenager.

"You didn't say not to hide in Daddy's lab," Rozz countered with a smirk.

"Well Tony usually locks it," he grumbled.

"I'm sure he did," Vivian smirked from her spot on the couch.

"God did Tony give her the code?" he asked looking worried.

"I doubt it," snickered Vivian.

"Then how'd she get in?" he asked turning to Rosalind who was still prancing around the living room.

"Daddy's lab is easy to get into," she giggled. He stared at her with wide eyes.

"You and Tony make scary genius children," he observed. Rozz gave him a wide smile at being called a genius.

Suddenly, Vivian and Rosalind were laughing to the point of tears. "What is so funny?" demanded Rhodey. Peter was current crawling on the ceiling behind Rhodey.

xxXXxx

"Your lair is how I imagined," Loki poked a tool that was left out.

"This way," Doom led the way turning his back to Loki. Loki pulled out her phone and hit dial.

xxXXxx

"Loki!" Tony shouted to the room before answering the phone.

"Put it on speaker Stark," ordered Fury.

"You should come over more often," they heard Doom's voice say.

"Now why would I do that?" Loki said playfully. They heard a soft rustle.

"Drink?" Doom offered.

"Tony where are they?" asked Steve watching the inventor work.

He had muted the phone on their end and was now trying to run a trace. "As long as Reindeer Games can keep the call going I can find them," Tony announced.

"Shield is tracing it as well," Coulson informed the room.

"My brother can handle himself if the need occurs," Thor reminded them that Loki was not unable to defend himself.

xxXXxx

"I'll pay you if you go to sleep right now!" bartered Rhodey with Rozz. He pulled a twenty from his pocket.

Rozz rolled her eyes in a way way too old for her age. "Who cares about money," she huffed walking off.

"What kid doesn't want money?" Rhodey asked turning toward Vivian.

"She prefers things to money. She understands how money works, but," Vivian trailed off. Rosalind understood money, but she also knew her parents would get her most things if she really wanted them. Rhodey snorted.

"Mr Rhodey, if you want I'll take a nap for you," offered Peter trying not be obvious as he eyed the twenty.

xxXXxx

"I've got Prancer's location!" shouted Tony. A little relieved it wasn't far away.

"Where are they at?" asked Steve picking up her shield.

"Short Hills, New Jersey," answered Tony already moving to get suited up.

"Are we just charging in? What about Hammer?" Natasha knowing they had already forgotten the second half of the pair.

"I'm surprised you're not out running Hammer's errands," came Loki's voice from the phone.

"What the hell is he doing? He's supposed to be a distraction!" declared Clint looking bothered that Loki was messing up the plan.

"Hammer is nothing but an investor," huffed Doom.

"Really? I suppose you hire assassins for your investors?" there was a flirty sound to Loki's statement.

"If they wish," answered Doom.

"Let's go! I don't want Doom getting fresh with Lokes," Tony took off.

"We better follow him before he does something stupid," Natasha commented heading for the jet.

xxXXxx

"It's nearly two am, name your price," Rhodey ordered the little girl. Rosalind was still wide awake, but she was no longer super hyper.

"I want to stay up till Daddy gets back," she stated firmly.

"Mr Stark might be gone all night," Peter pointed out.

"He's right," snickered Vivian. She was enjoying watching them attempt to handle her daughter.

"Why aren't you helping?" Rhodey asked the woman who had yet to help them.

Vivian shrugged. "I'll have to readjust her sleep schedule when we go back to Texas anyway," Viv's smile curved into a grin while Rosalind climbed up on to Peter's back.

Peter started carrying Rozz around the living room.

"Mommy can't we just live here?" Rozz asked from her perch on Peter's back.

"Mommy's job is back home," Vivian reminded her. Rozz puffed out her lip in a slight pout.

"You can always come visit," Peter chimed in.

"How about if we call Tony, would you go to sleep then?" Rhodey asked trying to think of something.

"Yeah! JARVIS call daddy please," Rosalind asked the AI becoming excited again.

"You're only saying goodnight," warned Vivian knowing if she did not say it before hand Rosalind would talk for the rest of the night, and Tony was likely to let her with his new attitude. Rosalind gave a slight huff from her spot on Peter's back.

xxXXxx

Iron Man busted through the cement wall of Doom's lair/home. Doom made no move to stop or even acknowledge him. "Where is he?" Tony demanded not seeing Loki anywhere.

"Who?" Doom replied still not giving him much attention.

"Cut the crap Doom. I don't like when people mess with my stuff," he raised his hand threatening to hit him with a repulsor.

"You really think Doom a fool enough to believe the trickster would suddenly be interested," Doom commented not taking Iron Man's threat seriously. He was the only one who knew where Loki was, so he was in no real danger.

The sound of the rest of the team arriving pulled Tony's attention away from Doom.

"Tony you should have waited," yelled the Captain joining Tony in Doom's home.

"Where's my brother?" shouted when he saw his brother was not with Tony.

"Somewhere that will contain the shape shifting tramp until she realizes to whom she belongs," Doom answered finally giving the Avengers his full attention.

"My brother is no one's property!" Thor began swinging his hammer at the Doctor.

"While Thunder Thighs has the tin man on the ropes, let's find Loki," Tony suggested already moving off to look for the god.

"Do we have to?" whined Hawkeye. Black Widow gave his head a slap before splitting off to look for Loki.

xxXXxx

"Loki!" Tony called looking for the god of mischief.

"Stark," Loki replied from down the hall. Before Tony make it through the doorway, a wave of Doombots attacked him. They were easy enough for Iron Man to go through, but they seemed to have no end.

"Sir you have an incoming call," JARVIS informed him inside the suit.

"Not a great time Jar," Tony snapped still trying to work through the wave the bots.

"It's Miss Stark, she is refusing to go to bed without saying goodnight," JARVIS elaborated.

"She's still up. Wow Rhodey sucks at babysitting. Put her through," Tony order blasting a doombot with a repulsor.

"Daddy?" Rozz called wondering if he had answered.

"Hi Rozz," Tony smiled slightly. It made him happy she missed him enough to call him.

"Daddy, JARVIS called so I could say good night," she explained.

"I see," Tony did his best to hold back a laugh.

"Good night Daddy, you will be home when I wake up right?" Rozz asked sounding a little nervous.

Tony dodged another bot not wanting her to know he was in a fight. "I will be," he promised.

"Will everyone else be here too?" she continued her questions.

"They should be. Now I think you should be going to bed. Good night Rozz," he told her trying his best to be reassuring while working to get her off the phone.

"Good night Daddy. Love you," she happily replied.

"Love you too. Bye bye," he hung up the phone not even realizing how easy it had become to tell Rosalind that he cared about her.

xxXXxx

"Bedtime now!" yelled Peter running Rozz toward her room.

"He's like the teenage nephew I never had," laughed Vivian watching Spider-Man run her daughter around.

"From what I hear, Tony's been hitting on his aunt," Rhodey chimed in.

"Sounds about right," Vivian laughed grabbing up a folder she had been looking through earlier in the night.

"What's that?" he asked moving to look over her shoulder.

"Test results," she answered simply.

"Are they good or bad?" he asked moving closer to play with her hair in a flirty way.

"Low sperm count," she announced causing him to jump back slightly releasing her hair.

"Tony?" he yelped.

"No, someone else. I didn't get permission to share, but I promise it's not Tony," she was amused at how quickly he stopped flirting at the mention of another man's sperm count.

xxXXxx

Once Tony get through the bots, he landed in a room that looked to be part of Doom's lab. A large orb was floating with Loki captured inside. Loki was back to his usual form.

"One sec Snowflake and I'll have you out," announced Tony looking for the controls.

"Don't bother Anthony," Loki disappeared and reappeared at Tony's side.

"So you weren't captured?" Tony was happy the suit was hiding his surprised expression.

"No, but I thought it best to allow Victor to believe I was… Come now Anthony do you really view me as the damsel in distress?" Loki gave a laugh.

xxXXxx

"Dr Ewart?" Peter looked uncomfortable.

"Yes?" Vivian looked up at the teenager still dressed as a superhero.

"I was wondering, if Michelle likes me, how do I tell her I like her?" Peter asked shuffling his feet.

"Ask her to do something, like to eat lunch together or catch a movie," she suggested lowing the folder to give him her full attention.

"We eat lunch together everyday," Peter informed her.

"Is Ned there?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Viv's right three's a crowd when you're trying to work your way out of the friend zone." Rhodey added his opinion regardless of whether or not it was asked for.

xxXXxx

"Yo Legolas, I got Rock of Ages," Tony called through the com.

"Thor knocked out Doom and SHIELD is in route to pick him up," Captain American announce through their coms.

"That just leaves Hammer," grumbled Tony not really caring who heard.

"Stark, we both know he won't be difficult to take care of," Loki gave him an evil smirk before heading back out to the main area to retrieve his phone.

 ** _Please Review and Follow, it means a lot to me. No Negativity Please this is my first Avengers fic!_**

 _Thank you to FireSenshi2 for reviewing!_


	14. Chapter 14

**Rosalind Stark**

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or any characters or variations of Marvel/Avengers. I only own my OCs.

 **Chapter Fourteen:** Brunch

Peter woke up to the sound of clicking high heels. He sat up rubbing his eyes.

"Peter? What are you doing here?" Pepper asked surprised to find the teenager vigilante asleep on the tower couch.

"I guess I fell asleep. I was helping watch Rozz and her mom last night," Peter answered still half asleep. Suddenly he looked panicked, Aunt May was probably worried sick about him. Did he miss school?

"Your aunt'll be here five," Tony informed him entering the room on his way to get coffee.

"Tony we need to talk!" Pepper chased after him. Peter gulped worried that May would be mad.

xxXXxx

"Pepper that's not necessary," Tony grumbled filling his number one dad mug.

"Really cause you seem pretty blind to the facts," she tapped the mug for emphasis.

"She's mine. We cleared that up before she was even born," Tony gaze hardened. Why was Pepper so against this?

"Yes, but we don't know that that little girl is the same one Dr Ewart gave birth to," Pepper stated firmly.

"You think Viv went and found another little girl that's a genius that looks like me?" he gave her a disbelieving look.

"It's a simple blood test. Vivian would also get one to see if she is really the mother," she held up her finger to silence Tony before he could talk back. "What if that is your kid, but Vivian bought her of someone else," she continued.

"What about her pregnancy?" he asked feeling like he was getting in an argument with the national exaggerator.

"Maybe she didn't like how that one turned out," she huffed.

"Okay…" Tony took a swig of his coffee suddenly feeling like it was way too early for this type of conversation.

xxXXxx

May walked out of the elevator with Peter's backpack on her arm.

"May I'm sorry I didn't come home last night," Peter apologized quickly hopping off the couch. He still wore his Spider-Man suit, but had removed the mask.

"I called her last night kid," Tony announced reentering the living room.

"Tony were not done," Pepper barged in annoyed with Tony not taking her seriously.

"Yes we are. I'm not having Rosalind's blood tested," he stated firmly.

"You didn't have a paternity test done when she was born?" May looked surprised.

"No we did one while Viv was pregnant," Tony clarified

"Then why are you worried?" May asked Pepper.

"What if this is a different little girl that just happens to look like Tony or another illegitimate child of Tony's," Pepper suggested. Both May and Peter made a face

"It is possible, but I highly doubt it," shrugged Tony.

"If it turns out she is Tony's child but not Vivian's, Tony could get custody," observed May. Tony froze. It would be a quick answer to custody if that was the case, but he was ninety-nine percent sure it wasn't. Though maybe the blood test could open things up to discuss custody. Vivian entered the living room at that moment.

"You and Rosalind will be having a blood test performed today," declared Pepper putting her hands on her hips.

"And why would we do that?" Vivian glared at the other red head.

Before either one could say anything else, Tony stepped in. "I've got this. Viv can we talk in the next room," Tony guided her to the kitchen.

"Tony why does she want our blood tested?" she shot Tony a similar look to the one she had given Pepper.

"She wants to make sure Rosalind is ours. My blood would be tested too. Before you get mad, she is just being protective," Tony held his hands up defensively even with her hand in a cast Vivian looked ready to fight. "We could do it in the medical floor. No big deal," Tony offered.

"Fine, but she had better back off," growled Vivian. They headed back to the living room.

"Viv says she'll take the test," Tony confirmed joining the rest of them.

"I guess I should go get Rozz. She's not going to be happy about this," grumbled Vivian heading toward Rozz's room. She was still walking with a slight limp.

"I'll grab her Dr Ewart!" Peter went rushing off to get her.

"Wanna join us for a blood test then grab brunch with Pepper and I?" Tony asked May.

"What hospital are you going to?" May asked.

"We are just going down to the medical floor. It should be fast," assured Tony.

Peter comes running back out of Rosalind's room. Rosalind was wearing an oversized ACDC shirt grumbling slightly from being woken up.

"Sure, Peter will need to change though… I brought you clean clothes in your backpack," May motioned to his bag on the floor near the couch.

xxXXxx

After both Peter and Rosalind had changed, they headed down to the medical floor.

"What happened down here?" croaked out Pepper looking at the rearranged medical lab.

"Mommy's been working," answered Rozz smiling widely.

"Then we will need to go to the hospital," Pepper barked out ignoring Rozz's adorableness.

"Why?" spat Vivian already knowing the answer.

"If you've been in here messing with equipment, then how can I trust the results will be accurate," Pepper stated calmly. Vivian was once again looking like she wanted to whack someone upside the head with her cast.

"Viv please. I'll take everyone to brunch after," Tony offered hoping to avoid the fight between the two women.

"Fine," she gave in.

"But I don't like hospitals," Rozz fussed giving her foot a slight stomp.

"We can go to the one I work at… You've been there before remember," May offered trying to comfort the little girl.

"Daddy picked me up there," her smile was back.

"That's right," Tony scooped Rosalind up into his arm. It was becoming oddly natural to hold her.

xxXXxx

Once at the hospital, Vivian and Tony both had their blood drawn.

"You're next," the nurse moved to Rosalind. She looked scared and ran to hide behind her mother's legs. Vivian sighed moving to sit down and pick Rozz up on to her lap. The nurse tried to approach again, but she started crying.

"Rozz, it'll be over in no time," promised her mother.

"Yeah kiddo," Tony ruffled her curls hoping she would calm down. He felt like the worst father in the world yet again.

"Daddy will you hold my hand," she asked wiping her eyes. Tony nodded taking her hand in his. The nurse was quick not wanting Rosalind to wiggle or get upset again.

"There, we have all the samples we need," the nurse gave Rozz a sticker for being a good patient.

"Where are those being tested?" Vivian asked eyeing the vials of blood.

"Next door in the lab," answered the nurse.

"Could I observe?" asked Vivian. The nurse looked a bit confused. "I just want to be absolutely sure no one tampers with anything," she explained.

"Me too," Pepper chimed in.

"Sure I suppose, but the test takes some time," the nurse tried to discourage them.

"I've got all day," Vivian glared at Pepper.

"What about brunch?" Tony asked hoping they would change their minds.

"You can go ahead," Pepper told him.

"Daddy I want waffles," Rozz declared. May and Peter laughed.

"I know a place that has great waffles, even blueberry ones," Tony picked Rosalind up. "You two good with waffles?" he asked.

"I love waffles," declared Peter.

"Rozz be good for Daddy," Vivian told her sternly.

xxXXxx

"Where is everyone?" asked Darcy looking around the tower.

"Stark took his ward, Rozz, and former and current lovers to some sort of made up meal," Loki announced not fully looking up from his book.

"I did not understand any of that," Darcy looked to the only other person in the room.

"Tony took Peter, Rosalind, Vivian, and Pepper out to brunch," Natasha clarified.

"Okay, but where's Steve, Bruce, and Clint?" Darcy asked. She knew Thor was out with Jane since they had dropped her off.

"They are all at SHIELD debriefing and talking to Doom," Natasha shrugged.

"But not you?"

"No, I am guarding the tower," she continued lounging in the living room.

"At least Thor isn't here to eat all the pop-tarts," Darcy signed moving to the panty.

xxXXxx

"We have your table all set Mr Stark," the hostess led them to a table toward the back.

Rosalind giggled following the woman to their table. Tony pulled her chair out for her to sit. "Thank you Daddy," she sat. Several people perked up at hearing her say daddy.

"May thanks for letting Peter skip school," Tony thanked her.

"Yeah Aunt May. It's really cool of you," he smiled wide.

"I figured he could use the sleep after last night. Rosalind, are you having a fun time during your visit?" May asked the little girl sitting next to her.

"Yeah, I never get to visit," Rozz was beaming.

"What would you like to drink?" a waitress asked.

"Coffee, coffee, milk, and?" Tony looked to Rozz for her to tell him her drink order.

"Milk!" she answered happily.

"Two coffees and two milks," the waitress repeated back to Tony giving Rozz a smile.

"What's been fun about your visit so far?" May asked. Peter guessed hanging out with the avengers in his head, but he was wrong.

"Building with Daddy and seeing his tower. It's really tall!" Tony smirked listening to her go on about tall buildings for a bit.

"What's it like where you live in Texas?" Peter asked as their drinks were brought out. Tony told the waitress to bring a variety of waffles with an extra tall stack of blueberry of course.

"Mommy and I live in an old house, but it's pretty and Mommy likes to fix it. My room is gold," she stated that proudly.

"I read that in one of the letters Viv sent me," chuckled Tony.

"Gold is a bit much," muttered May trying not to make a face.

"Viv made a deal with her. If she won a Reed Richards award, she could paint her room any color she wanted," Tony explained. May and Peter froze Reed Richards awards were a big deal. Few children under the age of thirteen ever received one.

xxXXxx

"You really think Tony is going to give you more?" Pepper glared intensely Vivian.

"The only thing I want is for Tony to have a relationship with Rosalind," she glared back just as intensely.

There was a crowd muttering in the hallway. People kept peeking in the doorway.

"It looks like they caught wind of the test," grumbled Vivian not looking forward to the likely media circus that would follow.

Finally one of the Doctors from the group approached them. "Are you Dr Ewart?" she asked.

"Yes?" she raised an eyebrow at the question.

"The Dr Ewart? The one that found the key signs for genetic mutation testing?" the doctor looked shocked.

"Yes… Why?" Vivian again was unsure of what this doctor wanted.

"Your research is incredible! Are you working in New York now?"

"No, I'm surprised my research isn't still hated," muttered Vivian more to herself than the doctor.

The woman laughed. "It took a few years to catch up, but yes your research is still very relevant and much more widely accepted."

xxXXxx

"Aren't you Tony Stark?" a woman in her late twenties asked giving him a coy smile.

"Yes I am," he smiled back. May rolled her eyes while Peter watched awkwardly.

The woman glanced at his company. "How about you ditch the single mom and come sit with me," she ran her hand up his arm.

Tony glanced at the table. Rosalind wasn't even giving the woman an ounce of attention. He gave a slight chuckle before answering. "I've already made plans," he watched the woman coy smile turn to a frown at the former playboy's rejection.

After she left their table, Rosalind asked, "What plans did you make Daddy?"

"You hear a lot more than you let on, don't you?" he ruffled her curls. "I was thinking I was spending the day with you."

"Rosalind have you ever played with a chemistry set? Peter and his uncle Ben loved playing with his when he was little," suggested May.

Rozz's eyes lit up. "Daddy can we get a chemistry set pretty pretty please," she begged.

"Sure, I'm surprised you don't already have one," shrugged Tony.

"Mommy's worried I'd make a mess," she pouted.

"Well we can make a mess at the tower," he grinned. Rozz giggled hopping out of her chair to climb into Tony's lap. People in the restaurant were looking again.

"In a few I have to get back to work. Peter will you be okay on your own?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'll either hang out with Mr Stark or head back home," Peter replied eating the last of his waffles.

xxXXxx

"We can keep Doom until he somehow manages to escape," explained Coulson. The men had finished speaking with Doom and had learned very little.

"His denial of working with Hammer was basically a confirmation. Can't we just bring him in?" asked Banner.

"With his team of lawyers, no way. Just let me handle him," Clint was polishing an arrow.

"Were not taking the law into our own hands," argued Steve.

"Since when!" yelled Clint. He wasn't a fan of Doom or Hammer to begin with and their plan to target a kid was not helping.

"Settle," ordered Maria getting annoyed with the men. Coulson had a tendency to let them get away with things.

"Hammer is likely trying to come up with a back up plan or he may decide to cut and run all together," Coulson interjected.

"Stark's family is still safe in the tower right?" asked Maria assuming Natasha was more than capable to manage security. The men nodded. A younger shield agent squirmed. "Do you know something agent?" she asked.

The agent pulled up a video of Tony sharing waffles with Rosalind at a restaurant.

"Stark," she groaned. Coulson was already heading off to call Natasha.

xxXXxx

Tony and Peter were looking around the toy store for a chemistry set while Rosalind darted quickly around their feet. Peter fidgeted.

"What's on your mind kid?"

"Well I…" Peter trailed off too nervous to asked for advice.

"He likes a girl," Rozz stated while looking at a stack of toys.

"Girl troubles huh?" Tony wore a large grin at the idea that Peter needed girl advice.

"Yeah, it's my friend Michelle… Well Dr Ewart told me that she had a crush on me. She Michelle not she Rosalind's mom," he sputtered quickly back tracking.

"And you like her or not?" Tony asked ignoring his sputtering.

"Well yeah, she really nice in a mean sarcastic sort of way and she is smart and talented," Peter smiled awkwardly trying to explain Michelle to someone who hadn't met her.

"She's pretty too Daddy!" Rozz chimed in. Peter blushed.

"Triple threat kind of girl. Have you asked her out?" Tony held out his hand to Rozz when she started to wander too far away. She took it grinning happily.

"No what if Dr Ewart's wrong and I mess up our whole friendship," Peter panicked.

"Mommy's never wrong," Rozz said with a straight face.

"There you have it kid," Tony chuckled. "But to be honest there is no harm in asking. If she doesn't like you, she will put it off with some sarcastic comment, and you'll both move on."

"Maybe…" Peter checked the time. If he wanted, he could head to school and catch a class or two then go practice and talk to Michelle after.

"Heading to school?" Peter blushed but nodded. He hugged Rosalind before rushing off.

xxXXxx

"You two are still here?" May looked surprised to find Pepper and Vivian still at the hospital.

"Yes, where's Tony?" Pepper asked.

"And Rosalind?" Vivian added.

"Tony took her out to buy a chemistry set after brunch," May answered. Vivian groaned.

"What's wrong with that?" Pepper demanded.

"She's a tiny Tony. Do you think giving her a chemistry set is a good idea?" she asked sarcastically. Pepper couldn't help but grin at the thought.

"Sorry it was my suggestion," May apologized.

"It's fine… I just hope Tony can handle her," Vivian sighed. Pepper smirked, maybe this would bring Tony back to his senses.

xxXXxx

"They just walked in," Natasha informed Coulson as Tony and Rozz walked in.

"Where's Vivian?" Darcy asked looking up from her phone.

"She's still at the hospital with Pepper," Tony answered following after Rosalind who was removing her new chemistry set from the shopping bag to show Loki and Natasha. Natasha relayed Vivian's location to Coulson.

"They didn't eat?" Loki asked curious.

"Daddy had Happy take them waffles!" Rozz giggled showing Loki her new toy. He smiled letting her show off.

"You ready to get messy kiddo?" Tony asked scooping her and the chemistry set up to head down to his lab.

xxXXxx

"Hey loser, are you coming to practice today?" Michelle asked flicking Peter's shoulder to get his attention.

"Yeah, I'll be there," he gave her an awkward smile.

"If you ditch again, I will injure you," she threaten heading out of the classroom.

"Why are you so happy?" Ned asked in a hushed voice. He was expecting some Avengers news.

"I'm going to tell Michelle I like her after practice today," Peter grinned even wider.

"Wow okay, it's your funeral," Ned shrugged turning toward the teacher who was starting their last class of the day.

xxXXxx

Bruce and Coulson walked into the hospital. Fury had ordered for them to protect Pepper and Vivian while they were out of the tower. Bruce wasn't very happy. This was way too crowded of an environment to let the other guy out. They wandered around looking for the lab when they heard some nurses discussing Vivian.

"She would be a great addition to the staff," one nurse commented.

"Yeah, Dr Ewart could really help in our prenatal area," another went on.

"Ladies, we are actually looking for Dr Ewart. Could one of you direct us?" Coulson interrupted them politely. One of them nodded pointing down the hall. He thanked them, and he and Bruce headed that way.

Once in the lab, they found Pepper and Vivian having a stare down.

"Hi Phil," Pepper smiled finally pulling her gaze from Vivian.

"Hi, so why exactly are you two at the hospital," Coulson asked. Pepper explained. Now the dirty look Vivian was giving her made a bit more sense. It seemed like the two could have gotten along after the Doom attack but apparently not.

"I have the results," a woman in the lab announced. Everyone turned to face her. "They are her parents," she said happily. Vivian let out a breath she didn't even realize she was holding. Rosalind was her and Tony's so why was she scared of a blood test.

"So you are going to back off now?" Vivian asked giving Pepper a stern look, but at least it was less intense than the glare.

"That clears that part up, but I still have some questions about finances," Pepper wasn't giving up. Vivian looked ready to attack Pepper. Coulson and Bruce exchanged looks.

"I'll escort Miss Potts to her office while Bruce escorts Dr Ewart back to the tower," Coulson directed. Vivian got a copy of the lab results before leaving with Bruce.

A SHIELD agent drove them back to the tower.

xxXXxx

"Tony what were you thinking!" Natasha growled out at him. She was using a fire extinguisher to put out the flames. Dum-E was currently spraying Tony with another fire extinguisher. Loki was holding Rozz.

"That's enough," Tony told Dum-E wagging his finger at the bot.

"Daddy and I made a mess," Rozz said quietly into Loki's shirt.

"Oh I could see that," chuckled the god.

xxXXxx

Bruce and Vivian entered the main living area of the tower. Darcy awkwardly shuffled her feet upon seeing them.

"Darcy where is everyone?" Vivian asked. She knew what a guilty college student looked like.

"Well Thor and Jane are out on the town. She had a meeting then her and Thor were going to this diner that serves breakfast all day," she babbled on.

"Not the everyone I was talking about. JARVIS?" she moved on to the next person/AI that could give her a better answer.

"Captain Rogers and Agent Barton are still at SHIELD… And Sir, Miss Stark, Agent Romanoff, and Mr Laufeyson are all in sir's lab," JARVIS informed them.

Vivian stared at Darcy for a moment. "JARVIS why did Darcy not want to tell us that?" she asked.

"Likely because of the fire that was just extinguished in sir's lab," JARVIS answered.

Bruce looked panicked heading for the elevator. "Calm down Dr Banner," Vivian told him joining him in the elevator. She didn't what to have an elevator ride with the Hulk.

"How are you not worried?" he asked thinking of all the things that could have go wrong in Tony's lab. Vivian just shrugged.

The elevator doors opened to the lab floor. "Is everyone alright JARVIS said there was a fire?" Bruce asked looking around for injuries.

"Yeah were all fine," huffed Natasha heading for the elevator.

"You okay Rozz?" Viv could already tell by the smile on her face that she was fine.

"Yep. My hair got burned, but Loki fixed it," she held up one of her ringlets.

"It was merely a singe," Loki assured her stroking Rosalind's head.

"Tony," Vivian turned toward Tony.

"We'll give you two a few minutes alone," Bruce interrupted her motioning for Loki to bring Rosalind.

Tony took a deep breath waiting for the fight. They were now alone for really the first time since Vivian had woken up. There was no Pepper in the next room or Steve or Natasha to mediate. They were alone, and he had just shown that he wasn't able to handle their daughter.

"When you do this kind of stuff you have to pull her hair back," Vivian told him.

"What?" he was confused how was she not mad.

"Rosalind, her hair. You have to pull it back into a ponytail or a bun," she shrugged.

"You're not mad about what happened?" Tony asked still shocked and confused.

"Tell me what happened," she crossed her arms tapping her fingers on her cast.

"Well we were playing with the chemistry set, and it was kind of lame. So we spiced it up a little," Tony attempted to explain. A lopsided smile came to Vivian lips.

"And it was Rozz's idea to go big?" she asked already knowing the answer. She knew her daughter after all.

"I shouldn't have gone along with it. I am terrible at this dad thing," Tony tried to redirect the blame at himself.

"Tony this isn't the first time she's started a fire. I know, she's overly curious. There is a reason I no longer own a toaster. You can't be too hard on yourself. No one got hurt. There's kind of a learning curve to the whole parenting thing. It just takes time," Vivian gave him a sincere smile.

"Then stay," Tony blurted out.

 ** _Please Review and Follow, it means a lot to me. No Negativity Please this is my first Avengers fic!_**

 _Thank you to FireSenshi2 for reviewing!_


	15. Chapter 15

**Rosalind Stark**

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or any characters or variations of Marvel/Avengers. I only own my OCs.

AN: This is a short chapter. The next one should be longer.

 **Chapter Fifteen:** What?

"What did you say?" Vivian stared at him.

"I want you and Rosalind to stay," Tony repeated himself.

"Tony, you do realize you've only had her a week," Vivian waited to hear his response.

"I know, but I want her in my life," Tony answered genuinely. He was terrified to raise Rosalind, but the idea of not having her in his life was even worse.

"You understand things will change right. She may become an anti technology vegan or something. She may decide she hates us one day… She's not perfect Tony. Honestly the fire and breaking into your lab are completely normal things she does," Vivian started rambling. Tony tried to get her to calm down. "My main point is even if she changes… would you still want her?"

Tony smiled, "Yeah, I might get mad or mess up, but there is no way I wouldn't love her and want her."

"Okay, I'll think about it," Vivian headed toward the elevator.

"So wanna explain what happened to the toaster?" Tony asked following after her.

"Try four toasters. She has a dangerous fascination with heating coils," Vivian tried not to laugh.

xxXXxx

The elevator dinged. Everyone nervously waited only to be disappointed when it was only Jane and Thor.

"Nice to see you guys too," Jane huffed.

"We're waiting on Tony and Vivian," explained Darcy.

"Why?" Jane asked honestly curious.

"Cause Daddy and I made a mess," Rosalind was still in Loki's arms.

"We think they are having it out," Darcy answered not wanting to say fighting in front of Rozz.

"Man of Iron and Lady Vivian are alone?" Thor asked surprised.

"Yeah, we figured it was best to let them have a moment to themselves," Bruce replied.

The elevator dinged again. Everyone was silent as Tony and Vivian got off laughing. Rozz grinned now slipping down from Loki's arms to run to her parents. "Mommy, I'm sorry Daddy and I made a mess," she apologized hugging her mother's legs.

"I know honey, but I think you should be apologizing to Daddy not me," Vivian motioned to Tony.

Rozz moved to Tony's legs. "Daddy I'm sorry. Do you still wanna play with me?" she asked with big eyes.

"Of course, I said we were spending the day together so lets go play," Tony picked her up not exactly sure what they should do next, but he would figure it out.

xxXXxx

Everyone at practice was acting strange. Apparently, it had gotten around that Peter was going to ask Michelle out. She was starting to get mad that no one was paying attention or even trying at this practice.

"What is wrong with you all?" she demanded.

"Why don't you ask Penis Parker?" Flash laughed.

"Hey no name calling," Mr Harrington got on to him.

"Peter?" she turned toward him.

"I. I, well I was hoping we could talk after practice," Peter stumbled over his words.

"Okay…" she tried to get the meeting back on track. Everyone was still whispering and texting, so Mr Harrington ordered a five-minute break.

"Peter you should talk to MJ now before you disappear like usual," Flash teased pushing Peter toward Michelle. She caught him and glared at Flash.

"Peter just tell me what you need to tell me," ordered Michelle loosing patience with the situation.

"I just wanted to tell you that I," everyone was listening and his palms were starting to sweat.

Michelle rolled her eyes grabbing his hand and leading him to an empty classroom down the hall so they could speak in private. "Well can you talk now?"

Peter took a deep breath, "I just wanted to say, I like you and see if you maybe ya know want to go see a movie or something," he was sweating and internally having a panic attack. Michelle started laughing. Peter swallowed the lump in his throat. His panic attack was going to become external very soon.

"Peter I like you too," she admitted.

"Really?" he felt so hopeful but still worried why had she laughed at him?

"Yeah, I was wondering how long it would take you to figure it out. I figured you were more likely to tell me your Spider-Man than to ask me out," she now wore a smirk.

"Yeah, like I could ever be Spider-Man," Peter laughed nervously.

"Uh huh," her smirk broaden as she left him there. Wait did she know? And she never said yes or no to the movie.

Out in the hall, Peter peeked out to see the rest of the team waiting out in the hall.

"So are you dating Peter now?" asked one of the girls on the team.

"I bet he didn't even ask her," snickered Flash.

Michelle still wore her smirk as she turned back toward Peter. "I'm taking Peter to a movie this weekend," Michelle announced. Peter nervous smile changed to a goofy grin. The team freaked out.

xxXXxx

Steve headed into the tower after being given two manila envelopes at the front desk for Vivian. Steve found everyone looking out the windows to the balcony snickering when he got off the elevator. "What's going on?" he asked looking to see what was so funny.

"Bubbles," answered Bruce.

Tony and Rosalind were running around the balcony with large bubble wands.

"Oh Vivian the front desk had these for you," he handed her the two envelopes.

She made a face looking over the envelopes. One was from the hospital she had been treated at and had the blood tests done.

"What is it?" Bruce and Darcy were being interested.

"Not sure. Bill, maybe blood test results," shrugged Vivian opening the envelope.

"They gave you a copy of the results before we left the hospital," Bruce reminded her.

Vivian pulled out a letter and proceeded to read through it. "Well?" Darcy asked trying to see what was on the page.

"It's a job offer," she announced looking shocked.

"At a hospital? I thought you we a PhD not an MD?" Darcy cocked her head in confusion.

"I did a dual program, so technically I have both," she explained then she seemed to snap out of the shock and she was angry. "How dare he!" she nearly shouted glaring out the glass window at Tony.

"Dare he what?" Steve was confused as was the rest of the team.

"Tony, I'm sure he had something to do with this," the letter slightly crinkled in her hand.

"You think Tony got you the job?" Natasha clarified looking at the angry redhead. Vivian indicated Tony playing with Rosalind as if it was obvious.

"Tony wouldn't have gotten you a job offer. He would have spent a ridiculous amount of money creating a position for you," Bruce pointed out comfortingly. Vivian seemed to relax slightly. Bruce had a point. The simple job offer was too understated to be Tony's style. "What's in the other envelope?" Bruce asked hoping to get her to move past her anger at Tony.

She opened it not bothering to read whom it was from. Once it was open and read, she sighed, "It's another job offer. This one is for a lab job instead of a hospital… I agree this doesn't seem like Tony's style, but why else would I be receiving random job offers here?" She was no longer angry.

"Probably cause you're trending on social media," suggested Darcy.

"She's what?" Steve asked completely confused. Vivian was also making a face.

"These a bunch of posts about you being in the city. Did you really just disappear for nearly six years?" Darcy asked scrolling on her phone.

"I went back to my hometown… It was in the agreement I couldn't draw attention to myself," she explained in a soft voice. "Rozz is the attention grabber," she smiled looking at the little girl on the balcony who was now having a bubble wand sword fight with Tony.

xxXXxx

Pepper had all the finances pulled up going through each transaction for each account. Coulson was still sitting in her office watching.

"Hmm," Coulson made his noise from across the office.

"Yes?" she asked looking up.

"How do you feel about everything?" he asked.

"Everything like Tony and Vivian and their daughter?" she looked up. Coulson knew what she was working on, so she didn't understand why he was asking.

"Well yes, but I more meant how do you feel about everything. Tony's diving into being a father… You are his significant other. If you two were to get married, you would be Rosalind's stepmom," Coulson pointed out. Pepper froze. "You hadn't thought about that. Have you tried to get to know her?" he asked.

"I know all about Vivian," she huffed.

"Not Vivian. Rosalind. According to Agents Romanoff and Barton, she's a very sweet little girl who reminds them of Tony," he laughed under his breath thinking of how the little girl had apparently butted heads with the archer.

"She looks like Tony," Pepper acknowledged stopping her work.

"I have a file on everything we could find on her if you want to see it," he offered she nodded setting her work aside.

xxXXxx

Tony and Rozz finally came in giggling. "Did you two have fun?" asked Vivian. They were both wet from their bubble fight.

Loki grabbed a wet cloth and started wiping the stickiness off of Rosalind before moving on to Tony. "I get a kick out of seeing the god of mischief all domestic," Tony chuckled. Loki glared dropping the wet cloth on the top of his head and walking off, happy his brother and Jane weren't there to comment due to another of her meetings.

"I'm going to teach Daddy how to make a bubble chamber!" Rosalind announced to the rest of the avengers.

"That'll be fun," Vivian gave her daughter a hug.

"Sir there are law enforcement and another individual entering the elevator," announced JARVIS. Everyone looked confused turning toward the elevator.

"Rosalind," Natasha called her to sit on the couch with her.

The elevator opened to show two police officers and a middle-aged woman with a very stern expression.

"Can I help you?" Tony asked stepping toward the officers. Steve followed him.

"We're here to take that little girl somewhere safe," the woman growled.

"Excuse me?" Tony asked believing he had to have misheard her.

"The little girl. It's been all over the media, and I do not approve of superheroes thinking they can have a little girl as their mascot," the woman spat back.

Tony started to yell, before Steve put a hand on his shoulder. "Ma'am, Rosalind isn't a mascot. She's a daughter of a member of this team, and she is staying with us," Steve calmly explained.

"Whose daughter is she?" she asked looking around the room at the Avengers. Vivian was keeping quiet until she thought she needed to step in.

"She's mine," Tony barked glaring at the woman.

"Then she is still coming with us! The weapons dealing alcoholic who can't keep it in his pants is not a fit father, and besides that this tower is not a safe environment for her," the woman huffed.

"Who are you to say I'm unfit?" Steve's hand was back on his shoulder reminding him to stay calm.

"I'm a social worker. This tower was attacked a few days ago, and certain individuals have no reason to be near children," she cast a glance at Bruce and Loki. "Foster care will be a safer place for her," she announced.

"Actually, I have custody, not Tony," Vivian announced not likely the idea of foster care being threatened.

"And you are?" the social worker looked at Vivian. She was wearing a tank top and jeans.

"Her mother, Dr Ewart," she introduced herself already not liking this woman.

"And what proof do you have that you are the rightful custody holder of the little girl?" Vivian glared this woman wasn't letting up. She looked disapprovingly at Vivian's tattoo, injuries, and wardrobe. Vivian turned toward Natasha.

"Pepper has the documents," she explained.

"I'll call her. You don't touch my daughter," Tony threatened pulling out his cell to call Pepper. Once in the next room, Pepper picked up on her end. She sounded as though she was in a much better mood than this morning. "Pep, I need all the paper work you have about custody now," Tony informed her sternly. In reality, he was just trying to hold it together.

Pepper still knew him well enough to know. "Tony why? What's going on?" she asked. Tony could hear the sounds of papers being gathered up.

"Some woman from social services is trying to take Rosalind away," he explained feeling himself begin to shake.

"Coulson and I will be right there," she assured him before hanging up the phone.

Tony returned to the living room to see Steve and Vivian still blocking the woman from approaching Rosalind who was on the couch tucked close to the assassin. "The papers will be here soon," Tony informed the woman.

"It doesn't matter. I will still be taking her. Even if you are her guardian, you made the choice of being in this tower and exposing her to danger," the woman spat at Vivian.

"By that logic, every parent in New York City is unfit since they chose to live in an area that might be attacked," Vivian snorted back. Steve attempted to keep her calm as well as Tony.

The woman tried to push past them until a particular god spoke, "I would wait for Miss Potts unless you truly think you could survive the Avengers."

"Are you threatening me?" she asked looking shocked. Loki was supposed to be reformed.

"Simply warning you of numerous possibilities," Loki smirked. She looked around to see Bruce was looking a little green while Natasha glared daggers and likely had the actual weapons to back it up.

xxXXxx

"I can't believe you are all over the internet and got asked out by Michelle!" Ned gushed as they headed toward Peter's house.

"Yeah at first I didn't think she'd want to go out with me… Wait why am I all over the internet. Did another video of Spider-Man go viral?" Ned always kept better track of social media than Peter.

"You and Rosalind are everywhere. Everyone was thinking you and Rosalind were Mr Stark's kids, but then someone said you were just an intern," Ned scrolled through his phone showing Peter.

"Isn't that Flash's username?" Peter asked feeling a little embarrassed people thought he was Mr Stark's son. Ned shrugged. Peter kept scrolling through some people weren't saying very nice things about Rosalind.

xxXXxx

Coulson and Pepper came into a very tense scene. There were two stern looking police officers and an angry woman arguing with Vivian.

"We brought all the paper work," Pepper pulled out the agreement stating Vivian had full custody of Rosalind.

"And you really think her bringing her daughter into this tower isn't a sign of child endangerment. Doom and Hammer attacked this tower just the other day," the woman snapped.

"No one in the media ever mentioned Hammer. Who sent you to investigate this?" Coulson asked moving between Pepper and the woman. Both the police officers looked at the social worker as she stammered for a minute before pulling a gun and pointing it at Coulson. Loki grabbed Rosalind and disappeared. Both officers pulled there weapons and pointed their guns. One pointed his weapon at Natasha, the other at Steve.

"You could have just handed over the girl. It's a wonder why I even bother falsifying all this paperwork," the woman scoffed taking aim to shoot Coulson. Suddenly an arrow pierced the woman's shoulder causing her to drop the gun. The two men were distracted by their boss being shot allowing Steve and Coulson to quickly disarm the two either dirty or fake cops.

"Nice shooting bird boy," Tony commented looking around. "Lokes!" he yelled not sure where the god had darted off to. Tony, Vivian, Bruce, and Darcy started searching through the tower while Steve and the assassins contained the attackers. Coulson was making a call. They found them in Rosalind's room sitting on the bed. "You okay kiddo?" Tony asked leaning down to check her over. She nodded looking a little confused.

"Did the mean lady leave?" she asked trying to better understand.

"She is fixing to," Vivian assured her taking a seat on the bed. Rosalind moved quickly to hug her mother. She rubbed her back in little circles hoping to comfort her.

Coulson knocked on the door and motioned for Tony, Bruce, and Loki to join him in the hall. "Agents are picking them up and taking them in for interrogation. They don't seem up for talking now, but they should be soon," Coulson explained.

"Who sent them?" Tony snapped feeling a little impatient.

"Not sure yet, if it turns out to be Hammer, we will have enough to arrest him," Coulson answered honestly.

"I'll be happy to help with the interrogation," Loki wore an evil smile.

"Me too," snorted Tony.

"It would be better if you were to stay here with Rosalind," observed Bruce.

"I agree with the doctor," nodded Loki.

"Miss Potts is wanting to spend some time with her as well," added Coulson. The three men looked at him as though he had grown a second head.

"I have returned comrades!" Thor boomed joining the men in the hall.

"Thor we are discussing," Loki shot his brother a look.

"About the three people restrained in the living room?" asked Jane looking worried.

"Yes, they were after Rosalind," sighed Bruce. Thor looked angry now moving back toward the living room.

"I think it would be best if everyone, except Jane, Darcy, Vivian, Pepper, Rosalind, Tony, and Agent Barton went to SHIELD," instructed Coulson.

"Where will Agent Barton be off to?" asked Loki curious whether the archer would be on a mission or remaining in the tower.

"He'll be securing the tower. He's in a shoot first mood that may be an asset in this situation," Coulson explained.

xxXXxx

Pepper watched as Tony and Rosalind built their bubble chamber involving a large tub, a hoop, and a pulley system. Tony tended to do well with children in passing, but she never saw him interact to this extent.

"Now we need to pour in the bubbles," Rozz explained to Tony. He grinned listening to all of her directions. She had been so excited when found out she knew something he didn't and was eager to teach him how to build a bubble chamber.

"Okay now what?" Tony asked his little girl.

"It's ready, watch!" she pranced over hopping into the tub and pulling the string causing the hoop to rise and create a large bubble around her. "Now your turn Daddy!" she giggled hopping back out. Tony stepped into the tub chuckling at how this simple activity seemed to take her mind off the earlier incident. After Tony's turn, they took a turn together. Then Rosalind rushed over to Pepper who had been watching. "Pep wanna turn?" she asked her adorable smile was too much to even think about saying no to.

"Sure," Pepper agreed surprised at how Rosalind grabbed her hand and led her over to the contraption.

xxXXxx

Vivian watched trying her best not to have a melt down. "You okay?" asked Jane giving her a sympathetic look.

"Yeah, I… Is it too early for a drink?" she replied looking to her and Darcy. Darcy shook her head grabbing out so glasses to fix a few drinks.

"So is it her spending time with Tony or?" Darcy trailed off handing her a glass.

"No, it's seeing them look like a family," Vivian answer almost too softly to hear. The women exchanged looks, both suddenly realizing why this would bother Vivian.

xxXXxx

"The officers are real, and she is a social worker. But all the paperwork is fake," explained Coulson after looking into each of them. They were all waiting to get the go ahead to interview the woman. Steve and Coulson had already interviewed the two officers. They were simply following orders, but they were warned that the Avengers would put up a fight.

"Are we going to speak with her now?" Steve asked nodding toward the woman through the one-way mirror.

"Yeah, let's go," replied Coulson. The two started for the door when Fury joined them.

"Actually I think it would be best if these two had a chat with her," he gestured to Natasha and Loki. Both looked as though they were planning the woman's death, a slow and painful one. Natasha headed in immediately not giving him the chance to change his mind. Loki jerked out of his thought seemed truly surprised he was being trusted with an interrogation. He followed after the assassin closing the door behind him.

"You think that's a good idea?" asked Bruce. He knew they both had grown attached to Rosalind and were taking this attempt at kidnapping very hard.

"I'm not taking a chance that she won't talk," grunted Fury leaving them to watch.

"Maybe we should call the tower. It's getting late, and they might be waiting on us for dinner," proposed Bruce trying to distract them all from what could possibly be going on in the next room.

"I'm sure Vivian has it handled. She seems like a great mother," Steve smiled an awkward smile when speaking about Vivian. Even Thor could tell that the Captain was growing fond of the young woman.

"We'll give them a quick call just to let them know not to wait up," Coulson announced trying to move past his childhood idol looking so smitten.

xxXXxx

"Wow you can really drink," Darcy laughed refilling Vivian's glasses for a numerous time.

"I don't get to drink often," she answered. She was definitely intoxicated. It probably didn't help she hadn't eaten since Happy brought her waffles. Jane and Darcy were both a bit tipsy. Tony, Pepper, and Rosalind had just finished cleaning up the mess created by the bubble chamber.

Clint was lurking close to the kitchen making sure the girls didn't get into too much trouble. "Agent Coulson, Dr Banner, and Captain Roger are calling," announced JARVIS.

"Yes?" Clint answered glancing over to the girls who were now laughing about who knows what.

"Hey Clint. We are going to be at SHIELD late, so don't wait on us for dinner," Steve informed him.

"Okay, I'll be sure to let Tony and Pepper know to handle it…" Clint checked the clock. It was already eight o'clock.

"What about Vivian?" Steve asked confused at why Clint had specifically said Tony and Pepper.

"Vivian, she decided to get drunk with Jane and Darcy" Clint explained. The women had just realized he was talking to someone through JARVIS.

"What!?" Steve choked.

"Hi Steve!" Vivian yelled with a giggle.

"Steve you should get your star spangled butt back to the tower and hang with us," Darcy shouted at the ceiling.

"Other than that there hasn't been any disturbances," Clint went on.

"Are you three drunk?" Pepper asked wondering how they had missed this happening.

"Vivian is. We are just buzzed," announced Jane grinning like an idiot.

"Don't give me that look. I don't do this very often," Vivian huffed at Tony and Pepper.

"Yeah, Mommy almost never drinks. The last time she drank was when they said they were gonna kick me out of private school," confirmed Rosalind.

"What?!" Tony nearly shouted. Vivian hadn't mentioned Rosalind getting kicked out of private school.

 ** _Please Review and Follow, it means a lot to me. No Negativity Please this is my first Avengers fic!_**

 _Thank you to FireSenshi2 for reviewing!_


	16. Chapter 16

**Rosalind Stark**

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or any characters or variations of Marvel/Avengers. I only own my OCs.

 **Chapter Sixteen:** Press Conference

"What?!" Tony nearly shouted. Vivian hadn't mentioned Rosalind getting kicked out of private school.

Vivian made a face after hearing Rozz. "I handled it okay," she muttered hoping Tony would drop it. She wasn't that lucky.

"How did you handle it?" Tony asked moving to make eye contact with her.

"Rozz lets get JARVIS to order dinner," Jane got the little girl to the far side of the living room away from her parents.

"Are you homeschooling her now or is she attending a different school?" asked Pepper feeling a little worried.

"I made a deal with them. They wouldn't kick her out if she placed at the fair," huffed Vivian.

"The one Doom attacked?" Tony clarified taking a seat at the table with Darcy and Vivian. Pepper sat down next to him.

"Yeah, and since he attacked. They didn't pick any winners, so I can probably get them to let her do something else… Did you really not notice that I haven't bothered to call her in as absent to school the whole week?" she explained before turning the tables on him.

"Hey, I'm new at this," whined Tony.

"Why do they want to kick her out of school?" Pepper asked pulling out her phone.

"She is moving through subjects too fast, has a tendency to correct the instructors, and doesn't play well with others," Vivian recited a list in a mocking tone showing an obvious dislike for whoever originally made it.

"Doesn't play well with others," Pepper repeated a smile coming to her lips as she turned to Tony who did not seem to make the connection.

"Those are shit reasons!" he snorted. Vivian held up her glass in a gesture of 'I know right!' "It doesn't matter, we can fix it later," Tony sighed. If Rosalind and Vivian stayed, she would need a new school anyway.

"JARVIS ordered Chinese food!" Rosalind announced skipping back with Jane. She climbed up to sit in the seat open between her parents.

"We will need to have a press conference tomorrow," Pepper stated scrolling through her phone. "The media is getting worked up not knowing who Rosalind is."

"Okay, you good doing a press conference kid?" Tony asked Rozz. He didn't want to make her go if she didn't want to.

"What would I do?" she asked curious. She watched almost all of Tony's press conferences, so she did know what it was.

"You would stand with me and the Avengers and maybe answer a question or say hello," he stroked her hair. She smiled wide nodding that she could do that.

"Vivian will need to be there too," Pepper informed them. Vivian raised an eyebrow. "The media will continue to be a circus unless they see and understand that Tony knew he had a daughter with you."

xxXXxx

"Hammer hired her to place Rosalind with one of his employees as a foster family," Coulson recapped the information Natasha and Loki had gotten from the woman.

"And we have proof?" Fury asked knowing they would need more than hear say from an intense interrogation.

"We have the payment and the recent registration of the employee as a foster parent," Coulson went on handing him a folder with the documents.

"I'll send Hill to pick him up," Fury informed him.

Coulson headed back to the team who were all eating a SHIELD provided meal.

"Steve, I'm sure she is fine," Bruce assured the captain as they ate.

"But why would she be drinking?" Steve whined shoving his food around his plate instead of eating it.

"Lady Jane calls the event Girls Night!" Thor loudly exclaimed.

"It makes sense. She has someone to watch Rosalind and friends to drink with," Natasha chimed in.

"I guess," he huffed a little.

"If you're worried about something happening between her and Tony, she hasn't even given him a glance Cap," Hawkeye reported over the phone Natasha had on speaker.

Steve's face turned crimson. "Why would I be worried about Vivian and Tony?" he sputtered.

"Maybe cause they have a history, make cute babies together, and the fact that you haven't told her you like her yet," the archer reminded him. Steve still blushing shoved a large amount of food in his mouth to avoid having to respond.

xxXXxx

"This is Lokitty," Rosalind introduced Pepper to the stuffed animal.

"He's very cute. I didn't know they made animal Avengers," Pepper giggled.

"They don't. Mommy made him cause all the Loki dolls look mean or grumpy," Rosalind hugged the cat close to her chest.

Pepper pulled out her phone and made a note. "Why did you want a Loki doll?" she asked after finishing her note.

"Because he's my favorite Avenger!" Rozz giggled doing a little spin.

"I'm not your favorite?" Tony pouted at the little girl. She sat Lokitty on the table and ran to hug Tony.

"You're my favorite Daddy!" she snuggled close to him.

Tony scooped her up giving her a spin. "You're my favorite Rozz! Now let's get you ready for bed," he carried her off grabbing Lokitty along the way.

Pepper headed back over to sit with the girls.

"Tony's getting good with her. You should have seen him the first day he wouldn't even hug her back," Jane commented her grin still wide from their continued drinking.

"That's nice to hear," Vivian gave a soft smiled. She was to a more sleepy point than the others.

"So Viv any men in your life or is it just the one?" Darcy teased.

Vivian looked confused. "One? Who… I'm single. I rarely date. Though Rozz finds me most of the guys I do date."

"How does she do that?" Pepper seemed surprised.

"She inherited Tony's charm. I'm usually pretty oblivious when men like me, she isn't," Vivian admitted.

"I thought you knew Tony liked you, and Rhodey?" Jane asked confused by the contradiction.

"Hitting on and flirting are different than a guy wanting to date you. I can never tell when guys want to date me," she explain grabbing herself a water.

"So you are single and to your knowledge no one is interested in dating you?" Clint asked appearing out of nowhere.

"Pretty much," she continued to drink her water not thinking anything of his question.

"Tomorrow morning would you be willing to discuss the finances with Tony and I?" Pepper asked noticing that Vivian wasn't very confrontational at the moment. Vivian shrugged wandering toward the room she was using.

Tony came back from tucking her Rosalind in. "Viv head to bed?" he asked glancing around.

xxXXxx

"I have the press conference set for tomorrow at four o'clock," Pepper informed Tony as she climbed into his bed.

"Okay," Tony shrugged stripping down to his boxers before coming to bed himself.

Pepper was a little surprised Tony usually pawed at her at the very least when they went to bed, but tonight he seemed tired.

"What's on your mind?" she asked moving to rest against his side.

"Just worried about Rozz… I think I'll take her to get a special dress for the press conference… Do you think she'd like that?" Tony spoke what was on his mind before yawning.

"I'm sure she would love that," Pepper assured him.

xxXXxx

"Nat, tell Cap to turn up the charm. Vivian hasn't even noticed that he's interested yet," Clint laughed into the phone as he continued to keep watch over the tower.

xxXXxx

Vivian headed into the kitchen to get coffee. There she found Pepper already dressed for the day.

"Good morning," Vivian tried to be pleasant.

"Morning, you ready to discuss those finances?" Pepper asked looking up from the tablet she was typing on.

"Let me wake up Rosalind first," Vivian headed to wake up her daughter. Rozz seemed very grumpy to be woken up so early even if it was only seven am. "Come on Rozz time to wake up… You know what. How about you go wake up your daddy," Vivian grinned at the evilness of her suggestion. Rozz smiled sliding off the bed and running off to find Tony. Vivian returned to the kitchen to wait with Pepper for Rosalind and Tony. After about almost five minutes the two women went looking for them. In Tony's bedroom they found them snuggled asleep in his bed.

"Do you think she even tried to wake him up?" Pepper asked trying not to laugh. Vivian was busy taking pictures of their adorableness.

"What are you guys up to?" asked Darcy coming into Tony's room. "Aww!" she squealed.

"Darcy? Why are you in my room?" grumbled Tony still holding Rosalind.

"Daddy sleeping," Rozz grumbled back.

"I was just coming to tell you everyone is back at the tower," Darcy rolled her eyes before snapping her own picture of the two.

"Huh?" Tony grunted finally bothering to open his eyes.

"Why is everyone in here?" Bruce asked as he and Steve entering the room.

"Tony shouldn't you be up by now?" Natasha poked fun at him. Tony pulled a pillow over his head. Rozz snuggled closer to the arc reactor ignoring everyone.

"Is there a party in here or something?" Clint called at the doorway.

"Alright, five more minutes then I want you both up," Vivian announced ushering everyone out the door.

xxXXxx

"What you have is circumstantial at best," Hammer's lawyer proclaimed looking annoyed.

"It was enough to bring him in," Hill shot back

"Yes, but it won't be enough to keep him," he smugly informed her.

xxXXxx

Tony and Rosalind were now in the kitchen both looking like zombies. Steve was fixing up breakfast for the team. Pepper and Vivian were actually getting along to some extent.

"I've got the paper work on the finance ready to go over after breakfast," Pepper informed Vivian and Tony.

"That's fine, but could someone keep Rozz while we go over things?" Vivian asked the group.

"I can take her down to the training floor to run around," offered Steve.

"Maybe I can teacher her a few things," Clint chimed in stealing a piece of bacon.

"If you even think about putting my daughter in an air vent, I will end you bird brain," Tony threatened.

"I'll go with to oversee the activities," Loki assured them.

"Me too," Bruce added. Tony nodded a sleepy thanks before continuing on with his breakfast of bacon and coffee.

xxXXxx

"We'll start with the charges," Pepper showed highlighted transactions to Vivian.

"All of these are for tools and presents that I tell her are from Tony… These are to pay for science fair and contest admissions," Vivian explained not having any trouble explaining.

Darcy and Natasha were both sprawled out in the background of the room definitely eavesdropping.

"What about this large withdraw?" Pepper pointed to a certain line.

Vivian seemed agitated before answering, "It was a loan. All the money was already repaid."

"I did notice that. Why did you need a loan?" Pepper glanced at the papers. She had already noticed and added up the deposits realizing they equaled the amount of the large withdraw.

"The down payment on the house. I needed a larger one to get better financing," she growled. She didn't like admitting she needed help, so mentioning the loan put her on edge.

"What about withdrawals for general living expenses?" Tony asked trying to decipher the papers.

"I am capable of taking care of my daughter on my own," Vivian snapped standing to pace the room.

"I didn't mean it like that," Tony thought about actually apologizing.

"What I don't get is why you only take money out of the overflow account," Pepper stated moving the account paperwork.

"Overflow account? There's only one account. I was given access to it in the agreement," Vivian looked a bit confused now still wearing the scowl from earlier.

"There are two general expense accounts and then Rosalind's trust. A percentage of Tony's earning are added to the accounts each month," Pepper explained thinking maybe Vivian had forgotten about the other accounts.

"Obie told me the only way to get Tony to agree to her being acknowledge as an heir to Stark Industries was to give up the larger amount of compensation," Vivian informed them as she came back to sit at the table.

"What do you mean acknowledge? I thought you and Rozz were a secret?" Darcy asked not being able to hold back her curiosity.

"It means no matter how many kids Tony has. When he dies, Rosalind will be guaranteed her fair share of the company," Vivian replied not surprised that the two women were definitely listening in.

"You still should have been given access to all three accounts," Pepper looked worried moving to make a call.

"If you guys are good, I am going to take Rozz to get a dress for the press conference," Tony announced heading for the elevator. Pepper nodded while Vivian raised an eyebrow at him.

Once Tony was gone, Vivian muttered, "I guess he'll call me when that goes south."

xxXXxx

Tony found Rosalind playing on some equipment while being watched closely by Loki and Steve.

"Rozz!" Tony called her over. She grinned wide rushing to hug his legs. "Do you want to go get a new dress for the press conference today?" Tony asked ruffling her curls.

"Really?" her eyes were sparkling. He wasn't sure if it was the promise of a new dress or the fact he was taking her shopping.

"Absolutely. We can go shopping and get lunch," Tony scooped her up pulling out his phone to call Happy to pick them up.

xxXXxx

"Why would you want acknowledgement over a trust fund?" Darcy asked Vivian. Pepper had left the room to have a conversation with the bank in a quiet room.

"I wanted Rosalind to have a choice on whether or not she was involved with Tony even if she had to wait till he was dead to do it publicly," Vivian replied casting a glance at Natasha who had yet to move from her perch across the room.

"But that meant she would be giving up a ton of money. What if Stark industries didn't even exist by the time Tony died?" she tried pointing out a counter argument.

"Part of the acknowledgement deal included that she was guaranteed an inheritance from Tony's estate. Besides the one account I have has plenty in it," Vivian explained still feeling her choice was right.

"What is plenty?" Darcy raised an eyebrow.

"Like twenty million," Vivian stated softly already knowing how she would react.

"Twenty Million!" she repeated at a near yelling volume.

"Yeah," Vivian nodded ignoring her response.

"I didn't even think you could twenty million in one bank account," Darcy continued to be shocked.

"Well it's not all in one. It's like a number of accounts under one name or something like that. I'm not big on finances, so I'm not exactly sure what it's called. It's spread around for insurance reasons I think," Vivian tried to explain. Darcy nodded as if that made a bit more sense.

"What I want to know is what happened during Tony's kidnapping? It was looking as though he was dead for awhile," Natasha finally joined the conversation.

"I was a wreck personally. Rosalind wasn't old enough to understand. I just pretended everything was fine. Obie called me at one point telling me that if Tony was missing a year or if a body was recovered Rosalind would be inheriting Tony's estate as a whole including Stark Industries… Now that was terrifying," Vivian grimaced at the memory.

"Obie," Natasha repeated the name heading toward the room Pepper had gone off to.

xxXXxx

"This one?" Tony held up a dress. Happy was helping the father daughter pair with their shopping.

"Nope," she shook her head.

"Kid that's the seventh no. Just tell me what you want to wear," Tony sighed putting the dress in the pile of rejects.

Rozz thought for a minute. "I want to match you," she grinned hugging his legs.

"Okay," he turned toward Happy. Happy went off to find a sales associate to help with her request.

xxXXxx

"We're going to have to let him go, aren't we?" grumbled Agent Hill watching as Hammer discussed with his lawyer.

"We can charge him, but the case is weak," Coulson explained.

Meanwhile, Fury was thumbing through paperwork in his office. He growled slightly to himself. There was one way to get Hammer, but it would require the help of Doom, and he knew that wasn't likely to happen.

"I hear you may have to let Hammer go," Loki's voice called from seemingly nowhere before he himself chose to appear.

"Unless you have something to offer, get out," snapped Fury already pointing to the door. He was in no mood for the god of mischief.

"I could speak with Victor. He can be reasonable on occasions," offered Loki now sitting on his desk.

"Fine, but get off my desk. I'm not Stark," he rolled his eyes before leading the way to where Doom was being held.

xxXXxx

"The press conference is starting soon. Where is Tony?" Pepper was looking around annoyed that she had managed to get all the original Avengers together except the one she was dating. Loki was also missing, but he often skipped press conferences.

"Happy says they're on the way Miss Potts," JARVIS informed her. Pepper nodded more to herself than to JARVIS. She went back to making sure everything was ready. Vivian was dressed in an acceptable outfit made up a mash up of her and Jane's clothes. She wasn't exactly expecting to be at a press conference during the trip.

Tony walked in carrying Rosalind a few moments later. Everyone stared. They were adorable. Tony was wearing one of his designer suits with a dark royal blue dress shirt and a navy tie. Rosalind was wearing a dress in a blue matching Tony's dress shirt with a sash that matched his tie, and to top it all off, they were wearing matching sunglasses.

Darcy let out a squeak at their appearance. Vivian only smiled snapping a photo of the two. "You couldn't be subtle Tony," Pepper sighed happy that he had at least not been late.

"I think we look great," Tony grinned. It was pretty clear that it only increased his ego to have his little girl want to match him. He finally sat her down allowing her to rush off to her mother. Pepper rolled her eyes heading downstairs to make sure the media was prepared for them.

"We had cheeseburgers for lunch," Rozz informed her mother.

"I bet that was fun," she adjusted Rosalind's hair so it was less likely to get caught in her new sunglasses.

"Did Lokes bail?" Tony asked realizing they were short one god.

"He mentioned going to see Doom at SHIELD," Natasha replied wearing an indifferent expression.

"I guess it's just the original boy band," Tony smirked knowing his expression would bother Bruce and Steve more than it would their female team member.

xxXXxx

Loki walked into Doctor Victor Von Doom's cell not saying a word. "You want something," Doom stated knowing the god of mischief did not make social visits.

"You want out of here to go back to Latveria," Loki snorted back.

"I can leave when I choose," huffed Victor glaring at the god.

"Yes, but that would take longer and be more work than what I'm offering," Loki rolled his eyes.

"I'm listening," Doom's glare had not lightened even with this concession.

xxXXxx

The Avengers sat on the stage while Tony headed for the microphone despite Pepper's orders to let her take the first few questions.

"So I'm sure you all have seen the little girl that been around the team and the tower the last week," he started off. The crowd clamored waiting for him to explain the girl. "Well, she's my kid. Her name is Rosalind," he stated simply as if that should answer everyone's questions.

"Did you know she existed?"

"Is she Miss Potts' daughter?"

"Where has she been for all these years?"

These and more questions that he could not hear were yelled by the mass of reporters.

"Yes, I've known about her since before she was born. No Miss Potts is not her mother. She's been living with her mother," Tony answered the few questions he could hear knowing it was better to play nice with the press to an extent.

"Who is her mother?" multiple people demanded.

Rosalind pulled her mother on to the stage. Tony headed toward them ignoring the crowd's shouts. Pepper took over. "Her mother is Dr Vivian Ewart," she answered for him.

The crowd went silent for a moment before one reporter asked one question, "Are you and Mr Stark still together or did he dump you for Miss Ewart?"

Rosalind stormed toward the front of the stage, "My mommy is Doctor not Miss and don't be mean to my aunt Pepper." She gave a little stamp to emphasis her point.

Tony grinned proudly moving to pick her up. "I am still in a relationship with Miss Potts. Vivian is an old friend… Rozz say hi," he tried not to laugh at the little girl who now wore a pout to go along with her sunglasses.

"Hi," she waved half-heartedly at the crowd. Tony moved back toward the Avengers to allow Pepper to resume her control over the press conference.

xxXXxx

"We don't negotiate with terrorist," Fury snorted. He was informed Doom and Loki had come to an agreement.

"Doom will return to Latveria once his statement is recorded," Loki reminded.

"We have no reason to release him," Fury replied seeming annoyed.

"We could say he's a diplomat," offered Coulson.

"He burned that bridge a long time ago," Agent Hill sighed.

"I suppose you don't have to release him… I could," Fury cut Loki off before he could finish.

"Don't finish that though. I don't want anyone to be an accomplice. Tell Doom it's a deal," Fury directed them out of his sight.

xxXXxx

"Is this public announcement of your family in an effort to improve your image?" inquired one of the reporters.

"Yeah being a father would be an improvement over the title merchant of death," added another.

Tony glared at them. He didn't want Rozz hearing about that kind of stuff. He started to grab the microphone away from the stand it was in, but Rosalind beat him to it.

"My daddy's the best no mater what you call him," she huffed. Tony sent a questioning look toward Vivian. It sounded as though Rosalind was well a ware of his old title.

"How do you plan to keep your daughter safe from attacks?" asked another member of he press.

xxXXxx

"That didn't go too bad," observed Tony leading the way back up stairs. Vivian had been quiet for a bit. "Rozz want to go back down to the training floor?" Tony asked as he moved to remove his jacket and tie.

"Yeah, but I don't wanna ruin my new dress," she did a little twirl in her new dress.

"Let's go find you some play clothes," Darcy offered heading toward Rosalind's temporary room. Rosalind skipped after her.

"Did you tell her to call Pepper her aunt?" Vivian asked Tony before he could leave to change his own clothes.

"No, I figured you did," he shrugged before exiting the living area.

Everyone but Steve and Vivian headed down stairs to the training area or out of the tower.

"You're thinking about something. Penny for your thoughts," he gave her a warm smile hoping she would open up.

"I need to get Rosalind back home soon," she stated coldly.

"Why? Tony's doing great with her. Is it about her calling Pepper her aunt?" he wasn't expecting this answer.

"No it has nothing to do with that… honestly, the family dynamic is working out better than I would have ever guessed, but it's the danger and threats," she sighed feeling guilty for wanting to leave, but it would be the best way to keep Rosalind safe.

"If someone was after Rosalind, it wouldn't mater whether she was living in the tower or half way around the world," Steve hoped he was making sense.

"You heard Tony's answers to the press. I don't think he is thinking about how much danger she could be in. If I take her back home, we can lay low," she fidgeted with her cast looking nervous.

xxXXxx

Downstairs in the training area, Rozz was boxing with Tony. Her hands were tiny in the adult sized gloves.

"Punch, jab. Kid you're pretty strong," he lowered his hand from catching her punches.

"I'm tough," she told him giving him a toothy grin.

"Yeah you are. Go play, I'm going to talk to Pep for a minute," Tony headed toward Pepper. She had a concerned look on her face. Rosalind rushed off to play.

"Tony there are problems with the agreement between you and Vivian," she announced once he had made it over to her.

"What type of problems?" Tony asked raising an eyebrow.

"Obadiah Stane problems," she grumbled. Tony nodded as though that made complete sense. "All of the accounts other than the overflow account including her trust fund were all created with only him having access," she elaborated.

"Did he drain the accounts?" Tony asked attempting to not get angry in front of Rozz.

"Only a small portion. I am having the bank and Williams correct the issues," she replied filling him in on what she had spent the morning working on.

"Sir, Miss Stark is in danger of," before JARVIS could finish a crash was heard followed by crying. Rosalind had used the lack of supervision as an opportunity to climb the weight rack. She along with several pieces of equipment had fallen. Tony, and Bruce rushed to the crying little girl. Pepper stood frozen like a deer in the headlights while Tony comforted Rosalind and checked her over for serious injuries.

xxXXxx

"Vivian, Rosalind is perfectly safe," Steve assured just in time for the elevator to open revealing Rosalind holding a bag of ice to her head.

"What happened?" Vivian asked rushing over, as fast as her injuries would allow, to check her over.

"She took a tumble off something she shouldn't have been climbing," Tony answered giving his daughter a stern look. She shuffled her feet looking guilty.

"Rosalind," Vivian's voice had a scolding tone.

"Sorry Mommy. Sorry Daddy," she apologized.

"Is it just a bump?" Vivian moved the bag of ice to look for her self.

"Yeah, Bruce even double checked," assured Tony.

xxXXxx

After dinner, Vivian had informed everyone that she and Rosalind would be leaving in the next few days.

Tony stared at her. She had not even discussed it with him. The team kept glancing between the two. Rosalind started sniffling upset to be leaving her Daddy and the Avengers.

Loki scooped her up. "Would you like to listen to a reading?" Loki offered to read to her from his book that he'd been reading lately. Knowing him it was either Shakespeare or some other old literary work that was considered a classic. Rosalind nodded hugging tightly to the god's neck.

Tony couldn't stand it anymore he grabbed Vivian by the arm and dragged her toward the elevator. The others noticed, but felt it was best to allow the parents to have another talk in private. Soon they arrived at his lab level. Tony wanted the privacy. He had a feeling it was going to be a heated discussion.

 ** _Please Review and Follow, it means a lot to me. No Negativity Please this is my first Avengers fic!_**

 _Thank you to FireSenshi2, Lavendor Queen, seireidoragon, and Goldenfightergirl for reviewing!_


End file.
